Ce qui aurait du être
by Dinou
Summary: Que ce serait il passé si Sam avait participé à la première mission sur Abydos ?
1. Ce qui aurait du être

**Stargate SG-1**

Ce qui aurait du être

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Commentaire** : Vicky

**Email** : vickysg1wanadoo.fr

**Résum** : et si Sam avait fait partie de la toute première mission sur Abydos ?

**Spoiler** : le film Stargate et une ou deux phrases de l'épisode pilote.

**Genre** : Romance S/J, aventure, humour

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'inspire librement des personnages du film et de la série, je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée pour cette fic, je le fais pour mon plaisir personnel et pour les fans comme moi de la série

**Note de l'auteur** : ça fait un bail que je prends la tête avec Vicky avec cette fic ! Merci de prendre ton mal en patience et de faire les commentaires de cette chose. D'ailleurs autant vous prévenir de suite c'est le début d'une longue série de fic car après avoir revisiter le film je revisite la série dans cette optique ! Je tiens quand même à prévenir que je ne cite pas le film mot pour mot, donc si y a des différences ne me grondez pas ! Le film me sert de point de départ ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! Dinou

**Note de la (super **humm humm**) commentatrice :**je confirme, ça fait un bail qu'elle me prend la tête avec ça ! Mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause ! C'est à moi de te remercier de me laisser mettre mon grain de sel dans cette « chose » comme tu dis, mais de toute façon j'aurais tellement insisté que t'aurais craqu ! Donc je vais m'y mettre, je sens que je vais bien me marrer comme d'hab quoi ! Mes commentaires seront de cette couleur. Dinou tu prends laquelle ? Celle l !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

**1928, Gizeh, Egypte** :

Un homme descendit de voiture suivie d'une petite fille. Cet homme était un archéologue faisant des fouilles sur le plateau de Gizeh en cette année 1928. Il avait été appelé par un des contremaîtres du chantier car ils avaient trouvé quelque chose de jamais vu auparavant. La petite fille suivait son père de très près, ce dernier lui ordonnait de presser le pas. L'archéologue partit d'un côté voir cet objet qui nécessitait sa venue pendant que la petite fille alla voir les objets trouvés que des personnes nettoyaient. Elle trouva un pendentif en or, représentant un œil, symbole du dieu soleil égyptien Râ. Elle le prit dans ses mains et commença à l'admirer. Elle le trouvait magnifique. C'est à ce moment là que son père lui dit de la rejoindre. Ce dernier était émerveillé par ce grand anneau qui avait été déterré du sol lors de cette fouille. Il se posait de nombreuses questions quand à l'utilité de cet anneau mais ne semblait pas trouver de réponse. (moi je sais moi je sais ! Mai s si je te le dis ça sera moins marrant ! en effet ! donc chut !)

**De nos jours, Etats Unis** :

Une femme s'avança dans un bâtiment, où un archéologue, spécialiste en Egypte en Antique, du nom de Daniel Jackson (bave oh calme toi ! il est à moi ! ces jeunes je vous jure !) donnait une conférence. Ce dernier exposait ses théories ainsi que ces hypothèses à une assemblée qui semblait septique à ces propos. Le docteur Jackson tentait de convaincre son assemblée que tout ce que nous avait appris l'égyptologie depuis le début était faux. Evidemment toute l'assemblée se souleva contre les dires du jeune archéologue et sortit de la salle, ne voulant plus entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Le docteur Jackson en prit son parti et sortit à son tour. (pauvre Danny… viens dans mes bras que je te réconforte ! VICKY ! Tu touches à mon homme et je te scalpe !)

A sa sortie du bâtiment un homme vint à sa rencontre et le pria d'entrer dans une voiture. Lorsqu'il entra il vit une femme d'un âge avancé à l'intérieur qui lisait un rapport.

F : « Ce sont vos parents ? » demanda t-elle en lui montrant une photo où étaient représentés un couple avec un bébé.

D : « Adoptifs oui pourquoi ? » demanda t-il, se demandant le pourquoi de tout ceci.

F : « Je suis le docteur Catherine Langford et je suis ici pour vous proposer un job. » dit elle calmement.

D : «Quelle genre de job ? » demanda t-il.

F : « Une traduction d'une série hiéroglyphique très ancien. Ca vous intéresse ? »

D : « Excusez moi je dois rentrer… »

F : « Où ça ? On vient de vous expulser de votre appartement, on vous a coupé vos subventions et toutes vos possessions sont contenues dans ces deux valises. » dit elle en désignant les deux valises du docteur Jackson qui étaient restées dehors alors que la pluie tombait abondamment. « Vous voulez prouver que vos théories sont justes, je vous en donne l'occasion. » lui dit elle en lui tendant un billet d'avion.

D : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » se hasarda à demander Daniel.

F : « Votre billet d'avion. »

D : « Billet d'avion ? »

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et Daniel comprit qu'on l'invitait en descendre.

**Chicago, USA :**

Deux officiers de l'air force descendirent de leur voiture et allèrent sonner à la porte d'une maison. Une femme blonde vint leur ouvrir la porte. Cette femme avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs et semblait être l'ombre d'elle-même.

Soldat : « Madame O'Neill. »

M.O : « Oui, c'est pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle.

Soldat : « Nous souhaiterions parler à votre mari. »

M.O : « C'est comme vous voulez. » dit elle en s'effaçant et laissant entrer les deux officiers. Ces derniers montèrent à l'étage et trouvèrent un homme dans une chambre d'enfant qui leur tournait le dos.

Soldat : « Mon colonel. »

Aucune réponse.

Soldat : « Mon colonel je suis là pour vous donner des ordres. »

Ce que les soldats n'avaient pas vu c'est que quand ils sont entrés le colonel O'Neill tenait son arme de service dans sa main et comptait mettre fin à ses jours.

Les deux soldats sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture leur mission accomplie.

Soldat 2 : « Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

Soldat 1 : « Son fils s'est tué en jouant avec une arme à feu. (snif !) » dit il en montant dans la voiture.

Soldat 2 : « Oh mon dieu. »

**Quelques jours plus tard, Base de Cheyenne Mountain dans le Colorado, USA :**

Le docteur Jackson arriva dans une base cachée dans une montagne. Des soldats de l'armée de l'air le conduisirent à travers un dédalle d'ascenseurs et d'escaliers. Il rencontra alors le Docteur Langford et d'autres personnes qui le saluèrent, Gary Meyers et Barbara Shore (Schor 1er ! dsl ! dsl un des profs de la fac de Nice s'appelle comme ça !). Lorsqu'il entra dans une salle, il vit une stèle ronde immense. Le docteur Langford s'approcha de Daniel et le salua. Ce qu'il voyait était exceptionnel car personne, hormis celles présentes dans la salle avec lui, n'avait vu ce genre de chose. Le docteur Meyers lui expliqua qu'il y avait deux frises de hiéroglyphes : une classique et quelque chose d'inconnu. Le docteur Jackson s'approcha d'une traduction écrite à la craie sur un tableau. Lorsqu'il la lut il fit de nombreuses corrections.

D : « La traduction du cercle intérieure n'est pas juste. » dit il.

Docteur Meyer : « Quoi mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » dit il en voyant Daniel faire des corrections.

D : « C'est quoi ça un adverbe ? … scellé puis enfoui… non c'est pas cercueil… pour l'éternité…C'est à ce demander qui a traduit ça. »

D.M.: « C'est moi, c'est mon texte. »

D : « Bon alors il faut lire : un million d'années dans le ciel se tient Râ dieu du soleil, enfoui et scellé, pour l'éternité…c'est pas porte du ciel, mais porte des étoiles. »

Tous sourirent à la vue de la facilité de Daniel à corriger ce texte.

D : « Bon alors pourquoi l'armée s'intéresse t-elle à des tablettes vieilles de cinq mille ans ? » demanda t-il.

: « Mon rapport parle de dix mille ans. » intervint un homme.

Catherine Langford : « Nous nous connaissons ? » demanda t-elle à la vue de l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

J : « Colonel Jack O'Neill (Chéri ! dsl je vais lui donner ses calmants c'est promis !), je fais partie de l'état major du général West. C'est moi qui prends le commandement. »

D : « Mais enfin la culture égyptienne n'existait pas y a dix mille ans. » dit Daniel au professeur Barbara Shore.

B.S : « Je le sais bien mais les tests au carbone 14 sont formels, je suis aussi étonnée que vous. »

D : « C'est une dalle circulaire, elle recouvrait une salle funéraire ? » demanda t-il.

B.S : « Non non non ! Mais on a découvert un objet beaucoup plus intéressant… »

J : « S'il vous plaît, désormais plus un mot de cette découverte, secret défense. A partir de maintenant plus aucune information ne sera communiqué au personnel civil sans ma permission expresse. »

Et Jack partit les laissant en plan.

D.M : « C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

C.L : « Je ne sais pas trop. »

Catherine alla rattraper le colonel O'Neill.

C.L : « Colonel O'Neill, je crois que vous me devez une explication. » dit elle alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

A ces mots, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

C.L. : « On m'avait garantie une autonomie complète. »

J : « Les choses changent. »

C.L. : « Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi vous a-t-on nommé vous à la tête de ce projet ? »

J : « En prévision de votre réussite. »

Puis il partit laissa Catherine là, en plein milieu d'un des couloirs de la base.

Au bout de deux semaines de recherche Daniel ne trouvait toujours pas la réponse à sa question quant au style d'écriture utilisé. Alors il sortit de la salle où il se trouvait pour aller chercher de l'eau pour se faire une nouvelle lessiveuse de café. Lorsqu'il sortit, il tomba sur un des articles du journal du jour où on parlait astronomie. Il eut alors comme une révélation. Il prit la page de journal et courut vite vers la stèle et remarqua une ressemblance entre Orion et un des symboles du cartouche centrale de cette dalle.

Le lendemain, tout l'état major du général West se réunit dans une salle pour que Daniel leur dise ce qu'il avait trouvé. Daniel fit la connaissance du Général West, il y avait de nombreux militaires dont le Colonel O'Neill. Il y avait une seule femme militaire parmi tous ces messieurs, ce que Daniel remarqua : elle était blonde, les yeux bleus saphirs, elle devait avoir le même âge que lui à première vue. (on sait tous qui c'est ! si ce n'est pas le cas, révisez vos classiques ! c clair !)

G.W : « Donc vous croyez qu'il ne vous a fallu que quinze jours pour trouver la solution à une énigme sur laquelle nos spécialistes travaillent depuis deux ans. »

D : « Deux ans ? » s'étonna t-il.

La jeune femme en face de lui, lui fit un signe positif de la tête.

G.W : « C'est quand vous voulez. » dit le Général après que tous aient pris place autour de la table.

D : « Et bien voilà les dessins que vous vous êtes efforcés de traduire sont en fait des constellations qui mises dans un ordre précis forme une sorte d'adresse : sept points déterminant une trajectoire et une destination. Oui pour déterminer une destination dans un espace tridimensionnelle il nous faut six points pour déterminer un lieu précis. »

G.W. : « Vous avez dit sept points. » l'interrompit le Général.

D : « Oui six pour la destination, mais pour la trajectoire il faut un point d'origine. »

G.W. : « Capitaine Carter ? » demanda le Général en se tournant vers la jeune femme blonde.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre à son supérieur que pour le moment tout était vague dans son esprit.

C'est à ce moment là que les regards du capitaine Carter et du colonel O'Neill se croisèrent pour la première fois. (love !) Jack se demandait comme une femme si jeune pouvait avoir atterri dans ce projet. Quant à elle, elle se demandait qui était l'homme qui la fixait et pourquoi est ce qu'il y avait dans le regard de cet homme ce voile de tristesse.

D.M : « Mais il n'y a que six symboles sur le cartouche. »

D : « C'est parce que le septième est sous le cartouche. C'est deux sortes de bonshommes en prière devant une pyramide avec le soleil au centre. »

C.L : « On dirait qu'il a réussi. » dit Catherine un sourire aux lèvres.

D.M : « Non non, ce symbole n'est nulle part sur l'appareil. »

D : « Un appareil ? Quel appareil ? »

Le Général West se tourna vers le Colonel O'Neill.

J : « Montrez lui. »

Alors une porte blindée se leva et Daniel s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur une salle où était un anneau immense, aussi grand que la dalle. Catherine s'approcha de lui, accompagnée du capitaine Carter.

D : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » lui demanda t-il encore sur le choc de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

C.L : « Votre porte des étoiles. » dit elle en lui souriant et en envoyant un regard complice au capitaine Carter.

S : « Bonjour je suis le capitaine Samantha Carter. Je dirige la partie scientifique du programme. Venez avec nous. » lui dit elle en lui lançant un sourire pour le mettre en confiance.

Daniel suivit les deux femmes jusqu'à la salle de contrôle pour voir si ce dernier trouverait le dernier symbole sur l'appareil. Daniel se mit devant un écran et un technicien fit défilé les différents symboles qui se trouvaient sur la porte. Daniel fit arrêter le défilé.

D : « Stop regardez. » dit il. Il se saisit d'un stylo et commença à dessiner sur l'écran. « Regarder : deux personnages en prière devant la pyramide avec le soleil au sommet. »

Catherine n'en croyait pas ses yeux : enfin ce projet aboutissait, depuis le nombre d'années qu'elle y travaillait, enfin…

Une fois remise de ses émotions Catherine se saisit du téléphone et joignit le Général.

C.L : « Général, Jackson a découvert le dernier symbole. »

G.W. : « Bien allez y. »

Catherine fit passer à l'ordre à Sam qui fit préparer une sonde autonome qui devait passer la porte des étoiles. Les techniciens se mirent en place pour enclencher les sept symboles. Catherine dit à Daniel qu'ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que le sixième chevron. Lorsque le septième s'enclencha, un vortex se mit en place. Ce vortex était bleu et il miroitait.

Sam envoya la sonde et remonta en salle de contrôle pour suivre l'évolution de la sonde.

Barbara suivi alors la progression de la sonde.

B.S. : « La sonde vient de se fixer dans la galaxie de Mayac »

C.L : « C'est à des milliards d'années lumières… A l'autre bout de l'univers… »

Technicien : « On perd le signal !»

Puis le vortex se ferma.

Dans la salle de briefing, le Général West, le Colonel O'Neill et le docteur Jackson regardaient les images envoyées par la sonde avant que la porte ne se désactive.

G.W. : « On voit nettement la porte d'arrivée. »

S : « En effet mon Général. Il semble que les deux portes forment un couloir entre nos deux mondes. » dit le Capitaine Carter en arrivant auprès des trois hommes.

J : « Et vous êtes ? » demanda Jack.

S : « Capitaine Samantha Carter mon colonel. » annonça t-elle en voyant les galons sur l'uniforme de Jack et en se mettant au garde à vous. Ils se firent le salut militaire comme il était de coutume de le faire. Leur regard resta en contact quelques secondes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait ce qu'ils leur arrivaient.

J : « Quel rôle jouait vous ici ? » demanda Jack sans quitter Sam des yeux. (c'est beau l'amour ! vive le coup de foudre !)

Le Général West mit fin à cet échange de regard.

G.W : « Le capitaine Carter est astrophysicienne et notre spécialiste de la porte des étoiles Colonel. Qu'avez-vous appris d'autre capitaine ? » demanda le Général.

Sam sourit à Jack car elle avait bien vu que le fait qu'elle soit scientifique ne lui avait pas vraiment plu et se retourna vers le Général.

S : « Il semble qu'il y ait une atmosphère similaire à la notre. »

D : « Les symboles sur la porte sont différents. » dit Daniel en fixant l'écran.

« Ils ne correspondent pas à ceux que nous avons ici. »

G.W : « C'est pour ça que nous allons abandonner. Sans mission de reconnaissance nous devons renoncer au projet. »

S : « Une fois arriver de l'autre côté il faudra décrypter les symboles pour trouver le code de retour afin de rapatrier le détachement. »

G.W : « Avec ces nouvelles données je ne vois pas qui pourrait le faire. » dit le Général sereinement.

D : « Moi je pourrais le faire. »

G.W : « En êtes vous sûr ? » demanda t-il.

Sam regardait le jeune archéologue espérant que sa réponse soit positive. Ca ne faisait pas deux ans qu'elle travaillait sur ce projet pour tout arrêter alors qu'elle touchait au but tout de même ?

D : « Puisque je vous le dit ! » assura Daniel.

Sam sourit intérieurement à cette nouvelle.

Le Général West se tourna vers le Colonel O'Neill qui n'avait pas raté cette étincelle dans le regard de Sam aux paroles de Daniel.

J : « C'est vous qui décidez mon Général. » dit simplement O'Neill au regard empli de question du Général West en quittant la salle de contrôle.

G.W : « Vous partez avec eux. » dit simplement le Général. « Capitaine Carter vous en êtes vous aussi. Aidez le docteur Jackson. »

S : « A vos ordres mon Général. » dit cette dernière en se mettant au garde à vous.

Daniel partit préparer les affaires qu'il emmenait avec lui sur cette planète, ce monde inconnu… Alors qu'il se demandait quels livres prendre Catherine arriva derrière lui.

C.L : « Jackson. » appela t-elle gentiment.

D : « Catherine. » dit il en lui souriant.

C.L : « Prenez ça. » lui dit elle en lui mettant dans la main le pendentif qu'elle avait trouvé en 1928 avec son père sur le plateau à Gizeh.

D : « Non non, je ne peux pas. »

C.L : « J'insiste. Je l'ai trouvé près de la porte des étoiles quand j'étais enfant. C'est un porte bonheur. Vous me le rendrez à votre retour n'ayez pas de scrupule. » lui assura la femme en guettant les réactions du jeune archéologue.

C'est ainsi qu'une équipe fut formée pour partir sur cette planète sous les ordres du colonel Jack O'Neill. A l'arrivée de ce dernier tous les militaires se mirent au garde à vous en signe de respect.

J : « Si vous pensez avoir une déclaration à faire, c'est maintenant ou jamais. » dit il à ses soldats. La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un éternuement de Daniel. (comme d'hab quoi ! que serait Daniel sans ses allergies !)

C'est ainsi que l'équipe partit en direction de la salle d'embarquement pour passer la porte des étoiles et pour commencer un nouveau voyage dont ils ne savaient pas s'ils reviendraient un jour. Deux hommes se faisaient des commentaires sur cette mission : le premier était le Major Charles Kawalsky et le second était le Major Louis Ferretti.

C.K : « J'espère qu'ils ont tout prévu. »

L.F : « Je sais pas où on va, mais on y va ! »

C.K : « Putain dans quoi je me suis embarqu ! »

Tous montèrent sur la rampe d'embarquement et se mirent face au vortex. Sam se saisit de la commande de la sonde et ils partirent ainsi vers l'inconnu. Même si aucun ne voulait l'avouer ils étaient tous morts de trouille ! Sam, Jack et Daniel étaient les derniers à passer la porte. Daniel passa tout doucement la porte voulant graver ce qu'il ressentait dans sa mémoire, puis vint le tour de Sam. Cette dernière examinait le vortex.

S : « L'énergie que la Porte doit libérer pour créer un tunnel stable... est astronomique, pour utiliser le mot exact. On peut en fait en voir les fluctuations dans l'horizon événementiel. »

Jack, en ayant assez d'entendre Sam pérorer, la poussa dans le vortex et le passa après elle. L'arrivée de l'autre côté fut un peu rude.Daniel arriva brutalement tout comme Sam.

S : « Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Soldat : « Ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine ça va vite passer. » lui affirma un soldat.

J : « Du calme Jackson c'est fini. » dit Jack en voyant Daniel s'agiter dans tous les sens. « Carter restez avec lui. »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir le vortex se fermer derrière eux. Puis ils se mirent en position pour visiter le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ils se mirent en position serrée et suivirent les directives de O'Neill.A un moment le regard du capitaine Carter s'arrêta.

S : « Ca doit être à partir de ça qu'ils le contrôlaient. Il a fallu 15 ans et 3 super ordinateurs pour créer la Porte sur la Terre. » dit Sam toute excitée par sa découverte.

J : « Capitaine ? »

S : « Regardez comme c'est petit. » dit Sam en ne faisant pas attention à l'intervention de son supérieur.

J : « Capitaine ? » dit Jack un plus fort pour se faire entendre de la jeune femme.S : « Oui mon Colonel. » dit elle en levant ses yeux vers Jack.

_Mon dieu elle a de ses yeux…_ se disait Jack. _Mais qu'est ce qui te prend mon gars tu es mari ! _se dit il pour se rappeler à l'ordre._ D'accord entre toi et Sara ce n'est plus vraiment ça depuis plus d'un an, puis avec la mort de Charlie… Mais tout de même !_ Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le regard de cette femme lui paraissait si irrésistible. Mais le côté militaire reprit le pas sur l'homme.

J : « Ce n'est pas le moment. » dit il un plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils avancèrent ainsi, Daniel seul derrière tous les autres, et arrivèrent à l'entrée du temple. Ils ne virent que du sable, du sable et encore du sable. (Jack doit être ravi !même pas t'imagine !)Jack ordonna à ses hommes de se déployer. Ils montèrent un camp, pour ne pas brûler sous le soleil de plomb qui régnait à l'extérieur du temple. Daniel se mit de suite au travail pour essayer de ramener tous ces militaires à la maison. Sam et quelques autres militaires firent des relevés afin de les analyser une fois revenu sur Terre, dans son labo.

J : « Rapport, » dit Jack en portant un regard vers le temple par lequel ils étaient arrivés et dont Daniel faisait le tour pour trouver les symboles leur permettant de rentrer sur Terre.

C.K : « Nous avons explorer le terrain sur quatre cent mètres mon colonel. »

J : « OK. On remballe, rassemblement à l'intérieur. »

C.K : « A vos ordres. »Tous préparèrent leur matériel pour leur retour.

Sam prit encore quelques mesures avant de ranger tout le matériel qu'elle avait amené.

J : « Je veux que tout le monde soit reparti d'ici une heure ; »

C.K : « Vous ne repartez pas avec nous mon colonel ? » demanda t-il surpris par les propos de son supérieur, tout comme Sam qui elle par contre n'avait pas osé poser la question.

Jack ne répondit pas à la question de son subalterne.

J : « Jackson ! » appela t-il alors que Ferretti s'approchait de Kawalsky pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et ce dernier lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. « Mettez vous au travail, départ dans une heure. »

D : « J'ai besoin de plus temps moi. Il doit bien y avoir d'autres constructions, d'autres traces de civilisation.»

J : « Ca se sera pour la prochaine visite. Allez rétablir le contact. » dit il alors que Kawalski et Ferretti s'approchait d'eux, suivi de Sam.

D : « C'est une réplique de la grande pyramide de Gizeh. Nous n'y trouverons ni hiéroglyphe ni inscription. Je crois… enfin il me semble… qu'il faudrait voir s'il n'y pas autre chose. »

J : « Vous êtes là pour rétablir le contact. Vous allez le faire oui ou non ? »

D : « Non je regrette. »

A ces mots Sam sentit que ça allait mal se passer pour Daniel…

J : « Attendez là, vous refusez d'obéir ? » demanda Jack menaçant.… mais alors très mal ! (Jack gentil ! Sam, va l'embrasser pour le calmer !arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités !)

D : « Quand j'aurais déchiffré les symboles, j'aurais aussi besoin de coordonnées d'alignement. Sur Terre, ces symboles étaient gravés dans la pierre alors y a forcément l'équivalent ici… Il reste à les trouver. »

Jack préféra s'éloigner de Daniel avant de le tuer à mains nues.Kawalsky s'approcha alors e Daniel.

C.K : « Faut trouver quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais parlé de trouver quoi que ce soit. »

D : « En fait j'avais supposé que ces tablettes seraient là quelque part. » dit il en montrant le temple.

Jack se retourna alors d'un coup.

J : « Vous avez suppos ! »

C.K : « Alors t'as raconté n'importe quoi ordure !» s'énerva Kawalsky en poussant Daniel par terre. « Tu n'as pas dit un mot de tout ça ! »

Comme l'avait prévu Sam, ça allait barder pour Daniel. Jack s'interposa entre Kawalsky et Daniel pour ne pas que ce dernier se fasse démolir par le major. (ben disons que c'est mieux s'ils veulent rentrer, non ? en effet, ou comme dirait Teal'c Indeed !)

J : « Kawalsky, installez moi la base nous allons camper ici. »

C.K : « Mais mon Colonel… »

J : « Ne discutez pas c'est un ordre. » dit Jack sur un ton autoritaire faisant ainsi comprendre à son subalterne que cet ordre était non négociable.

C.K : « A vos ordres. » dit il en s'exécutant.

Tous les militaires suivirent Kawalski s'en broncher. Jack tomba à nouveau sur le regard de Sam et cette dernière lui sourit en signe d'encouragement. Puis elle suivit ses collègues. C'est ainsi qu'ils montèrent un camp un peu à l'écart de la copie de la grande pyramide.

L.F : « On est coincé ici et vous ça vous fait rire ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il voyait deux soldats rire.

Soldat : « Mais non, et puis arrête tu vas nous porter la poisse. »

Soldat 2 : « Puis s'ils voient qu'on ne revient pas, ils réactiveront la porte depuis la Terre. »

L.F : « Vois-tu si on ne réactive pas la porte d'ici, on l'a dans le cul. On a des chances de mourir ici ! » dit il sur un ton ironique.

Soldat : « Oh la ferme ! »C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Daniel.

D : « Sympa ces tentes ! Oh on en a une chacun quelle luxe ! » dit il alors que tous les militaires le regardaient méchamment, sauf Sam bien qu'elle lui en voulait un peu de lui avoir caché ce détail.

De son côté Jack était dans le temple, tout près de la porte des étoiles, il était en train d'assembler une bombe. (Jack chéri… arrête de faire ça ! il a pas l'air de t'écouter ! Ah les mecs ! Quand il veut, il doit être blond sous la toiture c'est pas possible !) Pendant ce temps là, Daniel examiner son treillis et faisait l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait dans ses poches.

D : « Une couverture chauffante ? Et pourquoi pas une bouillotte pendant qu'ils y sont. Y a tout mais écran solaire macache ! »

L.F : « Hey ! »Daniel se retourna vers Ferretti. « Ca gaze ? » demanda t-il innocemment.

D : « Ouais. »

L.F : « Tu crois pas que tu as autre chose à faire ? Comme nous ramener sur Terre ! » lui dit il en jetant une des valises de Daniel à la figure de ce dernier, qu'il évita.

Sam avait préféré ne pas s'en mêler, où ces messieurs se seraient montés contre elle, déjà qu'ils n'appréciaient pas sa venue avec eux parce que c'était une femme…

La valise de Daniel s'était ouverte et ce dernier alla donc récupérer ses affaires disséminées un peu partout derrière lui et donc certaines avaient dévalées la dune sur laquelle ils avaient établi le camp. Pendant ce temps là Jack était toujours affairé à sa bombe. Alors qu'il finissait de la monter Kawalsky arriva. Alors Jack cacha la bombe car ses hommes ne savaient rien de cette bombe.

C.K : « La base est installé mon colonel. » lui dit le major.

Jack fit un signe de la tête. Kawalski prit une autre malle et partit vers le camp. Daniel mangeait tranquillement une barre chocolatée quand il vit des races dans le sable. Ce n'était ni une trace laissée par ses livres ni par un des militaires qui l'accompagnaient. Alors il s'avança vers les traces et les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez à nez avec un étrange animal. Cet animal était très gros, avec une figure de cheval. Jack revint au camp, et quelque chose le chiffonna.

J : « Où est Jackson ? » demanda t-il à ses hommes.

Personne ne répondit. Il se tourna vers Sam, quand il la vit aussi occupée avec son ordinateur, il comprit que la jeune femme ne l'avait même pas entendu et donc n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de Daniel.

Pendant ce temps là, Daniel s'avançait tout doucement vers l'animal. Il se posait des questions sur cet animal, sachant qu'il n'existait pas sur terre. L'animal remarqua l'archéologue, et commença à émettre des bruits « bestiaux » ayant probablement pour but d'effrayer l'inconnu. Mais Daniel ne se laissa pas effrayer et s'approcha encore de l'animal. L'animal se mit à renifler le jeune homme, commençant vers son visage et finissant vers la main dans laquelle Danielle tenait toujours sa barre chocolatée.

D : « C'est ça que tu veux ? » demanda t-il tout sourire à l'animal. « C'est ça régale toi ! »

Apparemment c'était ce que voulait l'animal puisqu'il mangea ce que lui tendait Daniel. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Jack accompagné d'un soldat, de Kawalsky et de Carter.

J : « Ne lui donner rien à manger ! » dit il.

D : « Regardez il a un harnais ! C'est un animal domestique ! » dit Daniel en caressant l'animal.

D'un coup l'animal se cambra et Daniel recula et ne vit pas qu'il se prenait les pieds dans une sorte de corde reliée à l'animal. Alors que le colonel et ses hommes se préparaient à tirer au cas où l'anomal s'en prendrait à Daniel, l'animal partit en courant entraînant Daniel avec lui. (Bizarrement ça m'étonne pas! Etrangement moi non plus !)

J : « Oh c'est pas vrai ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! » dit Jack en se mettant à courir derrière l'animal.Sam rit à cette situation et courut derrière son supérieur.

C.K : « Lâchez le ! Lâchez le ! » cria Kawalsky à Daniel. Mais Daniel ne pouvait rien faire pour se détacher de l'animal à cause du sable qu'il se prenait dans la figure, alors Kawalsky et l'autre militaire se mirent eux aussi à courir.

D : « AAUU SSEEEEECCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRSSSS ! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » hurlait ce pauvre Daniel. (xpldr pdr !)

Malgré sa crise de fou rire Sam continuait de courir. Jack quant à lui pestait contre cet archéologue, tout comme les deux autres !L'animal continua d'emmener Daniel dans sa course folle pendant encore quelques instants puis s'arrêta. Daniel était inconscient, alors l'animal entreprit de le réveiller en lui léchant le visage, ce qui bien sûr réveilla Daniel.Quelque secondes plus tard les quatre militaires arrivèrent en courant.

S : « Ca va docteur Jackson ? » demanda t-elle le voyant un peu sonné.

D : « Oui oui, ça va. »

Soldat : « Rien de cassé. »

D : « Non c'est bon. »

J : « Kawalsky ! » appela t-il.

Le major rejoignit alors le colonel qui lui fixait quelque chose droit devant lui. Le soldat et le capitaine Carter se relevèrent et allèrent retrouver leur supérieur. Daniel aussi tenta de se lever et arriva en contact direct avec la gueule ouverte de l'animal.

D : « Ouah ! Tu pues de la gueule ! » dit il. « Oh je te jure ! » dit il une fois debout en caressant l'animal.

Il porta son regard aux militaires qui étaient en position d'attaque. Alors il les rejoignit. Et ce qu'ils virent les étonnèrent : de nombreuses personnes travaillaient dans ce qui semblaient être des sortes de mines. Ces gens ne semblaient pas très évolués car ils utilisaient des modes qui dataient de l'antiquité. Tout à coup un homme les aperçus car garçon d'environ quatorze ans se mit alors à crier quelque chose aux autres personnes qui étaient là. Tous s'arrêtèrent de travailler et fixaient les inconnus. Le jeune homme s'avança vers Jack et son équipe.

J : « Bah voilà Jackson, à vous de jouer. »

D : « Moi ? »

J : « C'est vous le linguiste. Allez leur parler. »

D : « Bonjour : » dit Daniel en s'approchant.Puis tout à coup, un homme de la planète dit quelque chose à tous et ils se prosternèrent devant Daniel.Jack et son équipe s'approchèrent de Daniel.

J : « Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? »

D : « Je n'ai rien dit. »Alors Jack alla vers le jeune garçon et lui tendit la main, et la lui serra.

J : « Tu vois tout va bien. » dit il au jeune garçon.Ce dernier se leva en hurlant.J.

G : « AAAAAAHHHHHH ! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »

Puis il partit en criant.Sam quant à elle prit un instrument pour analyser les bouts de roche qu'elle avait devant elle. Mais son appareil lui dit que c'était une roche inconnue ce qui surprit la scientifique. C'est alors que le jeune homme revint accompagné de plusieurs personnes. Un homme assez âgé vit devant les terriens et commença à leur parler dans une langue que nos chers terriens ne comprenaient pas le moins du monde. Des jeunes femmes s'approchèrent des visiteurs et leur tendirent de l'eau. Daniel regarda celle qui s'était avancée vers lui : elle avait de magnifique yeux marrons et un visage magnifique que le jeune archéologue se fit un plaisir d'admirer alors qu'il se désaltérait. En échange Daniel donna à l'homme devant lui une des barres chocolatées qu'il avait dans les poches. L'homme se demandait ce que c'était et en mangea un bout. Il fut surpris par cet aliment qu'il ne connaissait pas mais apparemment aimait ça. Il se retourna vers les autres personnes et leur parla.

S : « De quoi parle t-il ? » demanda Sam curieuse.

D : « J'en ai pas la moindre idée. » avoua Daniel sans quitter l'homme des yeux. L'homme leur fit signe de le suivre. « Je crois qu'il nous demande de le suivre. On cherchait des signes de civilisation et bien on les a trouvé. » dit il à Jack. « Si vous voulez qu'on reparte à mon avis c'est notre seule chance. »

S : « Il a raison mon colonel. J'ai fait des relevés de leur minerai tout à l'heure mon colonel, c'est le même que celui de la porte des étoiles. » cru bon de dire Sam.

J : « Très bien. Capitaine appelait la base, pendant notre absence qu'il s'occupe de la garde du campement. »

S : « A vos ordres mon colonel. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils furent conduits jusqu'à une sorte de ville. L'habitat de ces gens rappelait celui de l'Egypte à l'époque des grands pharaons. Une fois arrivés au centre de la ville, ils se prosternèrent encore devant les étrangers et Daniel leva la tête et vit que l'on découvrit un grand cercle en or où se trouvait gravé le symbole du Dieu Râ.

D : « Ils croient que c'est Râ qui nous a envoyé. »

J : « Je me demande où ils ont pu pêché ça ? » demanda Jack en montrant à Daniel la médaille que Catherine lui avait offerte autour du cou.

Tout à coup un cor se mit à retentir dans le village et toute la population s'activa dans tous les sens.

C.K : « Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur prend ? »

Soldat : « Mon colonel, je n'arrive pas comprendre. » dit ce dernier en montrant qu'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose par sa radio.

J : « Ferretti ? » appela Jack.

Du côté de Ferretti ils étaient en pleine tempête de sable.

L.F : « Nous sommes obligés de quitter le campement. Je répète nous sommes obligés de quitter le campement. »

Soldat : « Te fatigue pas tu passeras jamais avec ce bordel. » lui dit un soldat avec un bandana sur les lèvres et le nez à cause de la tempête. Tous les soldats s'activaient pour prendre le maximum d'équipement afin de rentrer dans le temple pour se mettre à l'abri de la tempête.

J : « Ferretti ? » appela Jack mais aucune réponse.

Les portes de la ville se fermèrent alors sur le désert, les militaires et l'archéologue à l'intérieur pour ne justement être touchés par la tempête. La nuit tomba rapidement et alors les festivités à l'intérieur de la ville commencèrent en l'honneur des arrivants. Musique, danse, nourriture : tout pour que les invités se sentent bien. Ils mangèrent les mets proposés ne préférant ne pas savoir d'où ça venait.

J : « Dites moi Jackson, vous avez bien dit que c'était un symbole égyptien ? » demanda Jack en lui montrant l'énorme œil de Râ.

D : « Oui c'est ça. »

J : « Alors il est possible qu'ils connaissent d'autres symboles. »

D : « Oui c'est juste. »Daniel s'approcha de l'homme. Il força ce dernier à regarder ce qu'il dessinait mais à chaque fois que Daniel écrivait quelque chose dans le sable l'homme l'effaçait d'un coup de babouche. L'homme se leva d'un coup et parla alors au reste de la population et pressa une jeune femme de faire quelque chose.

C.K : « Qu'est ce qui leur prend tout à coup ? » demanda Kawalsky dépassé par les évènements.

D : « On n'a pas le droit d'écrire si j'ai bien compris. »L'homme se tourna vers des femmes et leur parla. Ces dernières se pressèrent autour de Daniel et lui mirent une sorte de manteau bordeaux.

D : « Elle veulent m'emmener ? J'y vais, vous croyez ? » demanda t-il aux autres alors que les femmes l'emmenaient déjà.

Sam rit doucement à l'attitude du jeune homme.

D : « Bon j'y vais. Ne vous en faites surtout pas pour moi. »Sam pensa que Daniel avait le don de se fourrer dans des situations pas croyable, mais elle ne leva pas le petit doigt ne sachant que faire.

Après tout, les habitants avaient l'air gentil. Les femmes lui lavèrent les pieds et les mains et le pauvre Daniel se sentait gêné alors il les fit arrêter ne sachant plus où se mettre et en ayant assez de ce petit jeu. Il les remercia à maintes reprises. Il s'assit.

D : « Oh quelle horreur ça pue le yack leur truc ! » dit Daniel.

A ce moment là, entra la jeune femme qui lui avait offert de l'eau à son arrivée. Elle était habillée en bordeaux et portait un voile de la même couleur sur le visage.

D : « Non on ça va merci, c'est plus la peine, je suis très propre. » dit Daniel croyant qu'elle venait elle aussi le laver.

La jeune femme leva son voile.

D : « Ah excusez moi, je croyais que vous veniez me lavez encore une fois. » dit Daniel avec sourire béat devant la jeune femme.

La jeune femme commença à se déshabiller. Daniel se sentit encore plus gêné que tout à l'heure.

D : « Oh ! Non non ! Vous n'êtes pas obligée ! Non ! C'est pas la peine ! J'aimerais mieux que vous sortiez. » dit il en la raccompagnant devant la « porte » de la tente.

Mais à la sortie l'homme était là et croyait qu'il avait fauté dans le choix dans la jeune femme.

D : « Je voulais juste vous dire merci. » dit il en plaçant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Il rentra dans la tente avec la jeune femme. Elle s'assit et Daniel se mit en face d'elle.

D : « Daniel. » dit il en se montrant du doigt.

J.F : « Daniel. » dit-elle en imitant Daniel.

D : « Non non ! Daniel c'est moi. » dit il encore une fois en se montrant à nouveau du doigt.

J.F : « Sha're. » dit elle ayant compris où il voulait en venir.

D : « Sha're. » répéta t-il. « Tu sais… voilà nous sommes venus… » dit Daniel en commençant à dessiner mais cette dernière effaça « C'est pas grave. » dit il. « C'est pas grave ça fait rien. »La jeune femme alors dessina le septième symbole, identique à celui de la porte des étoiles.

D : « Tu connais ce symbole ? Tu l'as vu quelque part ? » demanda t-il en pointant son œil du doigt.La jeune fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

D : « Montre le moi s'il te plaît. » dit il en lui tendant la main. (comment gâcher un bon moment ! c Daniel ça explique pas mal de chose !)

Et ils partirent main dans la main voir où Sha're avait déjà vu ce symbole.

Du côté du camp de base, la tempête faisait toujours rage, Ferretti essayait encore de joindre le colonel, mais il n'arrivait à rien. Tout à coup le temple se mit à trembler ce qui mit les soldats en alerte. Ils saisirent leurs armes. (oh oh, souci ! ouaip !)Dehors une sorte d'immense pyramide volante, qui en fait était vaisseau extra terrestre, descendait sur le temple, apparemment pour se poser. (et mer…credi ! M.E.R.veilleux !)

Soldat : « C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? » demanda t-il absolument pas rassuré tout en armant son arme.

Dehors le vaisseau continuait sa descente. Une fois posée sur la pyramide, les tremblements cessèrent mais les soldats étaient de moins en moins rassurés. Alors ces derniers se mirent en position de défense en se cachant derrière des piliers. Tout à coup un des hommes fut assommé sans qu'on sache d'où. Un autre fut frappé à la tête à deux reprises ce qui l'assomma. Et ils attrapèrent les deux autres. Ferretti vit qu'un des assaillant portait un masque de chacal sur le visage dont les yeux se mirent à briller et une étrange sorte de gant à la main gauche. Ce qui le rassura encore moins.

Du côté de nos « fêtards », le colonel O'Neill s'était éloigné des autres. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à la fête. La mort de son fils le hantait. Il alluma une cigarette. C'est à ce moment là que le jeune garçon à qui Jack avait serré la main vint le voir. Ce dernier était intrigué par le briquet et la cigarette que tenait Jack alors ce dernier lui prêta son briquet et le jeune garçon alluma une cigarette. Après avoir pris une bouffée, il se mit à tousser ce qui fit rire le colonel O'Neill. Le jeune garçon éteint la cigarette et voulu rendre le briquet à Jack.

J : « Garde-le. C'est pour toi. » lui dit il en accompagnant la parole du geste pour que le jeune garçon le comprenne.Le jeune garçon était ravi de ce cadeau. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Puis le jeune garçon aperçut l'arme de Jack. Il voulut s'en saisir.

J : « Non ! » dit Jack en lui reprenant l'arme des mains. « C'est dangereux ! »

Le jeune garçon s'enfuit à la vue de la réaction du colonel. Quand il s'assit, Jack tomba dans le regard d'incompréhension de Sam. Il la fixa à nouveau dans les yeux et cette dernière rompit le contact en se mettant à examiner le peu de matériel scientifique qu'elle avait avec elle. _Pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi ? Il ne faisait rien de mal ! _Sam continua à se poser des questions sur le comportement de son supérieur.

Pendant ce temps là, Sha're avait accompagné Daniel là où elle avait vu le symbole. Ils enlevaient des pierres qui bouchaient l'entrée d'un passage. Une fois l'entrée dégagée, ils s'engouffrèrent dans cet endroit inconnu de l'archéologue.

D : « Où sommes nous ? » demanda t-il. (quelque part… si c pour dire des trucs pareils, chut !)

Daniel vit de nombreux symboles sur les murs et commença à lire ce qu'il voyait en ancien égyptien sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Tout à coup Sha're répéta ce que dit Daniel. Ce dernier répéta et lui dit des mots en ancien Egyptien, cette dernière les lui fit comprendre dans sa langue. Ce qui les ravit tous les deux car ils commençaient enfin à se comprendre. La barrière des langues entre les deux jeunes gens se levait doucement. (vaut mieux dans un sens indeed !)

Néanmoins ce n'était pas aussi joyeux pour les soldats captifs de cet ennemi inconnu. Ferretti fut amené devant un sarcophage par deux gardes portant de masques. Ils mirent un genou à terre devant le sarcophage. Ferretti ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Le sarcophage s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une main. Un des gardes se retourna d'un coup et assomma ce pauvre Ferretti.

J : « Toujours pas de signal ? » demanda Jack à Sam.

S : « Non toujours rien mon colonel. »

J : « Des interférences ? » demanda t-il ne comprenant pas ce silence radio de ses hommes.

S : « Non mon colonel, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait personne mon Colonel c'est tout. »

Jack ne dit rien ne comprenant pourquoi ce silence. Du côté du jeune garçon, il montrait à ses amis le cadeau que Jack lui avait fait. Il expliquait le fonctionnement du briquer devant ses amis qui furent tout aussi étonné que lui par ce qui leur paraissait un étrange objet. Puis il entendit des voix.

C.K : « Jackson n'est nulle part mon colonel. » dit ce dernier en saluant son supérieur.

Le jeune garçon observait la scène et son regard tomba dans celui de Jack qui avait remarqué sa présence.Jack répondit au salut de Kawalsky et se dirigea vers le jeune garçon et ses amis ave la veste de Daniel dans une main.

J : « Je cherche Jackson. Jackson. Vous voyez ! C'est sa veste ! Il a les cheveux plutôt longs…» dit il en montrant ses cheveux.Les jeunes lui firent un signe militaire comme ils l'avaient vu quelques secondes auparavant.

J : « Non non ! Il porte des lunettes pour voir. » dit il en imitant des lunettes avec ses mains.

Les jeunes l'imitèrent. (lol, ptdr ! mdr !)

J : « Nimbus je ne crois pas que ça vous dise grand-chose à vous ? » dit Jack.Le jeune garçon le regarda étonné. « Bah voilà je suis à l'autre bout de l'univers à la recherche du professeur nimbus avec un falsar et une veste kakis, un ahuri avec des cheveux qui lui tombent sur le nez, des lunettes de vue et atchoum, il éternue ! » dit il en mimant la description de Daniel. (eh ! parle mieux de Daniel, Jack ! bah faut dire qu'il est plutôt réaliste son portrait Vick !)

Tout à coup le jeune garçon eut une illumination. Il se saisit de la veste que Jack avait entre les mains et la fit sentir à l'animal qui avait amené Daniel jusqu'à ce peuple. Ce dernier le mena jusqu'à Daniel en pleine discussion avec Sha're. (ils parlent seulement ? bah oui ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent d'autre ? Franchement t'as les idées mal placées !)

J : « Je croyais que vous ne parliez pas la langue ? » demanda Jack alors que le « couple » lui tournait le dos.

A cette voix, Daniel sursauta.

D : « Ah c'est vous, vous m'avez fait peur. » dit il alors que Jack s'avançait vers lui. « C'est un dialecte égyptien très ancien, alors comme le reste de leur culture il a évolué dans l'isolement mais… une fois que l'on connaît les voyelles… »

J : « Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demand ! » dit Jack sur un ton cinglant.

D : « Bah si, il a quand même fallu que j'apprenne la prononciation ! C'est quand même une langue qui n'a plus été parlé sur Terre depuis dix siècles. Et regardez moi ça, ça raconte qu'un voyageur venu des étoiles avaient fui un monde à l'agonie, parce qu'il cherchait le moyen de prolonger sa propre existence. Son corps affaiblit et malade le condamnait au trépas, sa race entière semblait vouée à l'extinction. (franchement ça aurait pas été trop grave ! indeed) Il se mit donc en route à travers les galaxies en quête d'un quelconque moyen d'échapper à la mort. Il arriva dans un monde qui débordait de vie, où il découvrit une race primitive : les hommes. C'était une espèce que sa science et ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de maintenir en vie indéfiniment, il comprit alors qu'à l'intérieur d'un corps humain, il accèderait à une existence nouvelle. Apparemment il trouva un jeune homme. Tandis que les autres fuyaient effrayés par une lumière qui changeait la nuit en jour, celui là sans peur, poussé par la curiosité, marcha vers la lumière. Alors Râ prit possession de son corps et le posséda comme… une sorte de parasite à la recherche de son hôte.(je les hais ! me too !) Et abrité sous cette forme humaine, il instaura son règne absolu. Grâce à la porte des étoiles il transporta ici des milliers d'hommes pour travailler dans les mines comme celle que nous avons vu. Ce minerai est manifestement la base de sa technologie et lui garantit la vie éternelle. Il se produisit quelque chose sur Terre, une rébellion et la porte fut ensevelie. (hourra ! oh yes !) Pour éviter la même chose ici, Râ mit la lecture et l'écriture hors la loi. Il ne voulait pas que le peuple se rappelle la vérité. » (Ca aurait pas été un mal ! indeed !)

C.K : « Jackson ! » intervint Kawalsky. « Vous feriez bien de venir jetez un coup d'oeil. » Jackson alla voir ce que lui indiquait Kawalsky.

D : « C'est ça ! C'est ce que je cherchais. Ce sont les coordonnées pour rentrer sur la Terre. Mais où et le septième symbole ? La pierre a du casser ! Le morceau ne doit pas être loin. Ah tient le voil ! Le sable l'a effacé, on ne peut rien faire sans ce symbole.»

J : « Et ben comme ça c'est régl ! Kawalsky au temple ! » dit Jack en partant.Alors ils partirent tous du village.

En partant Daniel tomba sur le regard de Sha're dans lequel on pouvait lire de la tristesse à cause du départ du jeune homme. Ils allèrent jusqu'au temple sans qu'ils sachent qu'ils étaient suivis par le jeune garçon et ses amis.(heureusement d'ailleurs) Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils y virent le vaisseau extra terrestre, alors ils se couchèrent et pointèrent leurs armes vers ce danger que représentait le vaisseau.

C.K : « Nom de Dieu ! »

S : « Tenez ! » dit Sam en tendant une arme à Daniel. « Vous risquez d'en avoir besoin. »Jack se leva lors et commença à courir vers le temple, suivi bientôt de ses hommes et de Daniel Jackson.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le temple, ils ne virent aucune trace des hommes qui étaient restés au temple. Les militaires se mirent en position de défense ne sachant ce qui s'était produit. Jack vit au sol les douilles des armes de ses hommes. On pouvait voir de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Jack se mit lui aussi en position de défense et fit signe à Daniel de venir auprès de lui. A l'extérieur du temple, les jeunes gens se rapprochaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait, poussés par leur curiosité. Le jeune garçon, tenu par ses amis, regarda par une étroite fenêtre ce qu'il se passait dans le temple. A l'intérieure, ça bardait, les hommes en armure réapparut et s'en prirent aux soldats qui étaient dans le temple avec Jack. Kawalsky et le soldat furent envoyé sans ménagement contre le mur. Jack se saisit de Jackson et fit un signe au capitaine Carter pour que cette dernière la suive. Ce qu'elle fit. Ils se firent repérer par l'ennemi et ils se mirent à courir tous les trois pour se mettre à l'abri et échapper aux lances ennemies. (c'est une bonne chose ! je confirme !)

D : « Puisque je vous dit que je ne peux pas la faire fonctionner ! » dit Daniel à Jack alors que ce dernier allumait une torche.

J : « Carter, Jackson, restez où vous êtes et flinguez-moi tout ce qui descendra de cette rampe. » ordonna Jack

S : « Qu'est ce que vous faites mon Colonel ? » demanda t-elle.

J : « Rien, couvrez moi ! » dit il s'en même lancer un regard au capitaine. Jack se dirigea alors vers la bombe qu'il avait assemblé la veille sous le regard de totale incompréhension de Daniel.

D : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est ce que vous chercher ? » demanda t-il.

Le Capitaine Carter reconnu la malle vers laquelle le colonel O'Neil s'était dirigé.

S : « C'est une bombe nucléaire. » dit elle en fixant son supérieur droit dans les yeux. Jack ne dit rien et ouvrit la boite.

J : « Merde ! Disparu ! »

C'est à ce moment précis que des anneaux passèrent le plafond. Daniel et Sam pointèrent leurs armes vers ces anneaux qui descendait dont ne sait où. Par ses anneaux apparus un homme avec un casque comme les autres « méchants », il bredouilla quelque chose dans une langue inconnue et les deux autres qui les avaient attaqués le rejoignirent. Daniel était pétrifié par la peur. Il ne tira pas sur le nouvel arrivant. Sam n'en plus ne fit rien, tout comme Jack. Les hommes en armure leur firent prendre les anneaux et ils « atterrirent » dans une salle du vaisseau. Cette salle était ornée de décor semblable à ceux de l'ancienne Egypte avec des dorures partout. Jack, Daniel et Sam avançaient dans la salle, entourés des gardes. Ces derniers leur donnèrent des coups au niveau des genoux pour les forcer à s'agenouiller. En face d'eux une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme avec un masque de pharaon sur la tête et entouré d'enfants. L'homme au masque de pharaon, qui n'était autre que Râ, s'assit sur le trône entouré des enfants qui s'assirent à ses côtés.

R : « Vous êtes venus me détruire. » dit il dans sa langue. (euh… ouais ! c ce qu'il y a marqué dans le scénario en tout cas !)

A ce moment deux jeunes gens apportèrent quelque chose.

D : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Daniel aux deux militaires. Mais aucun des deux ne répondit. « C'est la bombe que vous cherchiez n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il à Jack.

Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot et chercha le regard de la jeune femme. Cette dernière le fixait en lui demandant du regard pourquoi.

D : « Pour quoi faire cette bombe ? Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici ? »Jack ne répondit rien encore un fois.

Daniel n'appréciait pas ce mutisme de Jack, mais il ne dit rien car ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.Râ fit signe à ses gardes pour que ces derniers rétractent leur casque et qu'ils puissent voir leur visage. Le masque de Râ se rétracta également, alors les gardes se mirent eux aussi à genoux en marque de révérence à leur maître. Tout à coup Jack fondit sur le garde le plus proche de lui, le frappa et lui prit sa lance.

D : « Mais qu'est ce qu.. . » demanda Daniel. « Non arrêtez ! » dit-il à Jack alors que ce dernier venait de tuer un des gardes. Sam quant à elle cherchait le moyen de venir en aide à son supérieur. Alors qu'un homme allait tirer sur Jack, Daniel s'interposa et prit à la place de Jack le coup de lance.

S : « NON ! » dit cette dernière en voyant le jeune homme tomber.

Alors elle se précipita sur lui.Pendant ce temps là Jack allait tirer sur Râ quand tous les enfants se mirent entre lui et Râ pour protéger ce dernier. Jack ne tira pas pour ne pas toucher les enfants qui se trouvaient là. Des images de son fils lui revenaient en mémoire alors à ce moment. Il ne pouvait encore tuer un seul enfant. Un des gardes profita de l'instant de faiblesse de Jack, et le frappa à plusieurs reprises sous le regard horrifié de Sam. Râ empêcha le soldat de le tuer. Il lança un regard à Sam, mais cette dernière ne bougea pas un cil. Râ alla vers Daniel et vit le pendentif que ce dernier portait au coup. Puis il partit sans jeter un dernier regard aux trois terriens. Jack et Sam furent jetés sans ménagement dans une fosse remplie d'eau où se trouvait le reste des militaires venus avec eux.

C.K. : « Mon colonel ! » dit il à ce dernier alors que Jack allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure. « C'est moi. Rien de cass ? »

Un bruit au-dessus d'eux se fit entendre. La porte par laquelle on les avait jeté dans la fosse se refermait sous l'œil satisfait de l'un des soldats de l'alien.

C.K. : « Où est Jackson ? » demanda t-il en remarquant l'absence de l'archéologue.

Jack avait l'air perdu, et ne dit mot. Des vaisseaux plus petits partirent d'un endroit du gros vaisseau.

Pendant ce temps, les jeunes garçons du village s'étaient rendus au camp des terriens et examinaient le matériel qui s'y trouvait. Ils virent les vaisseaux et ils se cachèrent pour ne pas se faire voir. Ils virent que les vaisseaux se dirigeaient vers les habitations. Lorsque les jeunes revinrent, les vaisseaux avaient tirés partout et détruit des habitations et avaient tués un grand nombre des leur. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de Sha're.

J.G : « Sha're que s'est il pass ? » demanda –il dans sa langue.

Sh : « Râ nous a puni, » lui répondit cette dernière.

J.G : « Pourquoi ? »

Sh : « Où est Daniel ? » demanda t-elle. « Où est Daniel ? » répéta t-elle.

Mais il ne lui dit rien et elle comprit par le regard du jeune garçon ce qui s'était passé. Ce dernier partit voir le chef. Quand ce dernier le vit, des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Chef : « Il ne fallait pas aider les étrangers mon fils. »

Dans le vaisseau, Daniel se réveilla d'un coup. Il se trouvait dans un sarcophage qu'il s'empressa de quitter. Il remarqua néanmoins qu'il n'y avait plus aucune marque du tir de lance sur son corps. A part les vêtements abîmés par la lance, rien ne laissait paraître ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt. Il vit un enfant, et le suivi jusque dans une salle où se trouvait « leur hôte ».

D : « J'étais mort ? » demanda t-il dans un ancien égyptien.

R : « C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi ta race. Vos corps sont si faciles à réparer. Vous avez progressé. Vous êtes parvenu à maîtriser le pouvoir de l'atome. »

D : « Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Daniel en s'avançant vers son interlocuteur.

R : « Il ne fallait pas rouvrir la porte. Je vais renvoyer votre arme dans ton monde, avec un chargement de notre minerai qui multipliera sa puissance de destruction par cent. »

D : « Pourquoi ? »

R : « J'ai créé votre civilisation et je vais la détruire. » dit il en fixant Daniel droit dans les yeux alors que les yeux de Râ s'illuminaient. « Mais avant que mes ouvriers contestent mon autorité, tu leur prouveras que je suis le seul Dieu en tuant tes propres compagnons. »

D : « Si je refuse ? »

R : « Je te détruirai ainsi que tous ceux qui t'ont rencontré. » dit il en prenant le pendentif que Daniel portait autour du cou. « Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Râ. » lui dit il en lui arrachant le pendentif.

Daniel n'ajouta rien et Râ partit.

De son côté Sha're regardait les peintures sur les murs, comme elle l'avait avec Daniel. Le jeune garçon arriva.

J.G. : « Râ a convoqué une assemblée pour une exécution.

Sh : « Skaara, » dit elle en regardant le jeune garçon, « Nabeh, écoutez moi tous. » dit elle en regardant tous les autres qui se cachaient derrière Skaara et Nabeh. « Il faut nous y opposer. Je veux vous dire ce que Daniel m'a dit sur l'endroit d'où notre peuple est venu et pourquoi nous ne pouvons plus vivre en esclavage. »

Comme il était prévu, il y eut une assemblée à laquelle étaient présents tous les habitants de la planète. Tous étaient à genoux devant leur dieu Râ. O'Neill, Carter, Kawalsky, Ferretti et un autre soldat se tenaient là devant Râ. C'est à ce moment là qu'apparut Daniel. Un des gardes lui tendit une lance. Daniel la prit et s'avança vers ses compagnons. Alors qu'il avançait une lueur vint l'éblouir. Il chercha d'où ça pouvait venir et vit Skaara qui orientait le soleil vers lui grâce au briquet que lui avait offert Jack. Daniel fit encore quelques pas et pointa la lance sur Jack. Puis tout à coup il se tourna et tira sur les gardes alors que Skaara et quelques uns de ses compatriotes tiraient avec les armes terriennes vers le ciel pour créer un mouvement de panique et ainsi essayer de délivrer les terriens. Alors les terriens se mirent à courir vers les habitants qui leur donnèrent de grands manteaux pour se fondre dans la masse. Les gardes de Râ tiraient dans le tas ne sachant lesquels étaient les étrangers. Le soldat mourut, Kawalski voulut aller le chercher mais des gardes étaient encore à leur trousse et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avancer. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée et allèrent se réfugier dans une grotte.

Sk : « A notre victoire ! » dit il heureux. « Nous avions récupérés vos armes. » dit il à O'Neill.

C.K : « Tenez mon colonel. » lui dit il en lui tendant à boire.

Pendant ce temps Sha're prenait soin de Daniel.

C.K. : « Vous avez vu mon colonel. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ce sont des bérets verts mais ils se sont battus comme des lions. »

J : « Enlevez leur ces armes avant que l'un d'eux ne se blessent. Renvoyez les chez eux immédiatement. »

C.K. : « Mon colonel ? Ils n'ont plus aucun endroit où aller, puis on a besoin de renfort.»

J : « Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Pour quoi faire hein ? Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? »

Après les paroles de Jack un grand silence se fit dans la grotte.

D : « Pourquoi vous ne leur dites pas la vérit ? Pourquoi vous ne leur dites pour la bombe ? »

S : « Docteur Jackson s'il vous plaît. » dit Sam espérant que Daniel lâche l'affaire, mais c'était mal connaître l'archéologue.

C.K. : « Mais de quoi il parle ? » demanda t-il.

J : « Mes ordres sont simples : je suis sensé détecter toutes possibilité de danger et faire péter la bombe si j'en détecte. Et j'en ai détecté vous le savez bien ! »

D : « Sauf que la bombe c'est Râ qui l'a. Et demain il la renvoie sur terre avec un chargement de ce minerai mystérieux. Et comme résultat ça va donner une bombe cent fois plus puissante et destructrice que ce que la bombe seule aurait pu provoquer. »

S : « Oh seigneur… »

J : « Pas si je peux saboter la bombe avant qu'il l'envoie. »

C.K. : « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ? »

J : « Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de vous le dire Kawalsky, d'ailleurs vous n'êtes même pas sensé être ici, vous devriez être tous déjà repartis. Je devais m'occuper seul de la porte des étoiles et c'est exactement ce que j'ai envie de faire. »

D : « Mais ce qu'on doit détruire c'est la porte qui est sur Terre. Il est là le vrai danger. »

J : « Je le sais bien Jackson, mais celui qui s'est engagé à nous faire repartir en est incapable et c'est pour ça que nous n'avons plus le choix. » dit Jack en fixant Daniel. Puis Jack partit s'isoler un peu. Dans le vaisseau de Râ, ça bardait sec pour les gardes de l'alien.

R : « Où sont ils ? »

Chef des gardes : « Réponds ! »

Garde : « Nous avons cherché partout. Des jeunes gens les aident. »

Daniel alla à la recherche de Jack et le trouva dans une des cavités de la grotte, seul.

D : « Vous aviez accepté que quoi qu'il puisse se passer vous n'alliez pas revenir ? »

Jack ne répondit pas à sa question.

D : « Vous n'avez dont plus personne qui vous attend ? Vous n'avez pas de famille ? »

J : « J'avais une famille… Personne ne devrait survivre à ses enfants… »

D : « Je n'ai pas envie d'y rester, je ne veux pas mourir, vos hommes ne veulent pas mourir et tous ces gens là non plus ne veulent pas mourir. C'est dommage que vous en ayez envie.

Skaara apparut et apporta quelque chose pour Jack. Ce dernier comprit ce que tentait de lui dire l'archéologue.

Sam alla aussi parler au colonel.

S : « Mon colonel ? » appela Sam.

J : « Je suis là Carter, qu'y a-t-il ? »

S : « C'est ce que je voudrais bien savoir mon Colonel ? » dit elle sur un ton ferme.

J : « Expliquez vous. »

S : « Pourquoi tenez vous tant à mourir ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Jack dans le regard de la jeune femme l'incompréhension mais aussi une petite étincelle.

J : « Carter ne vous occupez pas de ça, ça ne vous regarde pas. » (Parle lui ! laisse tomber Vick ! C qu'un mec, faut pas trop lui en demander !)

S : « Excusez moi monsieur mais je ne suis pas d'accord. » (ça va faire mal ! ouaip !)

Jack fixa à nouveau la jeune femme dans les yeux

.J : « Je vous demande pardon ? »

S : « Nous sommes tous dans la même galère monsieur ici. Nous devons nous entraider si nous voulons avoir une chance de tous nous en sortir. Ce n'est pas en restant seul que vous arriverez à battre vos démons mais avec nous ! » lui dit elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Jack.

Jack lut toute la détermination dans la jeune femme dans ses yeux bleus envoûtant.

S : « Vous n'êtes pas seul. » lui dit elle doucement en posant délicatement sa main sur celle de Jack.

A ce contact les deux militaires eurent des frissons et Sam retira sa main. Elle lui sourit et repartit vers les autres.Jack réfléchit alors à ce que lui avait Daniel, puis Sam.

Dans le vaisseau de Râ, ce dernier se saisi d'une arme de pointe et l'utilisa pour tuer les deux gardes qui avaient échouer à retrouver les terriens.

Du côté des révoltés et des terriens, Daniel s'activait à la cuisine. Il vit Nabeh rire.

D : « Pourquoi ris tu ? » demanda t-il à Nabeh.

Nabeh : « Les époux ne font pas ça. » lui dit il avec un sourire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'apparut Sha're.

D : « Les époux ? » demanda t-il.

Elle passa devant Daniel et partit moudre sa farine dans un coin. Ce dernier l'avait suivi du regard décida d'aller tire cette histoire au clair avec la jeune femme.

D : « Mariés ? »

Sh : « Ne te fâche pas, je ne leur ai pas dit. »

D : « Dit quoi ? » demanda t-il ne comprenant pas les paroles de la jeune femme.

Sh : « Que tu n'as pas voulu de moi. » lui dit elle un peu gênée.

Daniel sourit à l'aveu de la jeune femme. Il approcha son visage du sien et commença à l'embrasser. Cette dernière, novice dans ce domaine, fut surprise mais se laissa bientôt entraîner dans les bras du jeune archéologue. Skaara qui avait assisté à la scène de loin, tira un voile laissant de l'intimité au couple.

Jack avait vu Daniel embrasser Sha're et avait tourné la tête vers Sam.

S : « Vous ne croyez pas que l'on doit se battre pour ça ? » lui demanda t-elle. « Vous ne croyez pas que l'on doit vivre pour ça ? » asséna t-elle.

Jack ne répondit rien, il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et lui offrit, après quelques secondes qui leur parurent à tous les deux une éternité, un petit sourire. Sam sourit à son tour. Et ils restèrent ainsi, l'un près de l'autre en silence, profitant tout simplement d'être ensemble. Ils dînèrent et Jack engagea la conversation avec la jeune femme. Il apprit qu'elle avait un frère aîné, que son père était dans l'armée lui aussi et qu'elle avait perdu sa mère jeune. Il voulait parler d'autre chose que de ses malheurs ou de leur situation sur cette planète. Il voulut l'aider à se relever et la saisit par le bras. Cette dernière grimaça. Jack leva la manche de la veste de la jeune femme. Sam essaya de l'en empêcher mais Jack ne se laissa pas faire et vit de nombreux bleus sur son bras.

J : « Qui vous a fait ça ? Et ne me dites pas que ce sont les gardes de Râ, je sais qu'ils ne vous ont pas touché. »

S : « Monsieur, je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu idéal pour parler de ça. »

J : « Comme vous me l'avez dit, nous formons une équipe et c'est ensemble que nous devons nous battre. »

Sam sourit. Elle lui avoua alors la vraie raison de sa venue sur cette planète : son fiancé, le capitaine de l'US Air Force Jonas Hanson, (méchant pas beau je dirais même plus, très méchant pas beau très laid !) la battait, et peu de temps avant le départ il l'avait battue encore une fois, mais elle avait réussi à s'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et s'était réfugié à Cheyenne Mountain jusqu'alors. Sam ne comprit pas pourquoi elle en parlait avec lui, après tout ce n'était « que » son supérieur. Ce dernier la laissa parler. Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la nuit et Sam su que si Jack voulait mourir c'était parce que son fils s'était tué avec son arme de service. Alors que le soleil levait son nez, les deux militaires s'endormirent pour une fois en se sentant plus léger.

De son côté Daniel s'était réveillé un sourire aux lèvres. Sha're se tenait tout contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front, quitta le lit, s'habilla et alla au près du fond dans la grotte principale sans réveiller sa bien aimée. Il vit alors Skaara occupé à dessiner sur une roche.

D : « Que dessines tu ? » lui demanda t-il poussé par la curiosité.

Sk : « Le jour de notre victoire. »

Daniel regarda le dessin de plus prés. Il semblait préoccupé. Il vit alors que ce que dessinait Skaara était le symbole de la planète

.D : « C'est le point d'origine. »

C.K. : « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda t-il en s'approchant de Daniel.

D : « Je l'ai trouv ! »

C.K. : « Qu'est ce que vous avez trouv ? »

D : « J'ai trouvé le symbole. On peut rentrer chez nous. J'ai le septième symbole. »

Quelques minutes plu tard, tous se réveillèrent, y compris Jack et Sam. Et tous se rendirent dans les mines pour reprendre le travail.

Alors qu'ils travaillaient, un des hommes de la planète s'écroula à cause de la dureté du travail, un des gardes de Râ et le frappa. Alors les terriens et des habitants de la planète l'encerclèrent et le menacèrent avec l'aide des armes terriennes. Jack tira et tua le garde. Le chef des habitants ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient fait ça, il avait peur de la colère de Râ. Il s'approcha alors de son fils.

Chef : « Tu attires la catastrophe ! » lui dit il.

Sk : « Nous ne vivrons plus en esclavage ! » lui dit son fils.Alors le chef s'agenouilla, et tous les autres firent comme lui.

Le chef commença a prié Râ de les épargner.

D : « Kasuf ! » dit Daniel au chef du village.

Kasuf leva les yeux vers Daniel.

D : « Regardez vos dieux. » dit il en faisant se rabattre le casque du garde mort. « Regardez bien. »

Kasuf n'en croyait pas ses yeux : le soldat de Râ n'était qu'un homme. De son côté, Râ vit une caravane arrivée. Alors il se tourna vers le chef de sa garde.

R : « Envoyer la bombe jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. »

Et le chef de la garde transmit l'ordre à deux soldats qui s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Ils apportèrent donc la bombe à la porte des étoiles. A l'extérieur, la caravane avançait et se trouvait maintenant à l'entrée du temple surveillé par deux gardes.

La caravane était composée des terriens, de Skaara, Sha're et d'autres habitants. Une partie de l'équipe apporta le chargement à l'intérieur. Les gardes méfiants décidèrent de découvrir de leur capuche tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le temple. Le premier était un habitant, tout comme le second. Lorsqu'il leva la troisième, le garde tomba nez à nez avec Jack.

J : « Ca va ma poule ? (Nash Bridges ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? je te jure que c'est bien Jack ! Si tu ne me crois pas regarde la VO du film, c lui qui le dit !) » demanda ce dernier en tirant sur le garde avec un P90.

Daniel et les autres tirèrent sur les gardes qui restaient pour les neutraliser de manière définitive. Un des habitants tomba sous le feu ennemi. Le reste de la caravane qui attendait à l'extérieur entendit les coups de feu et partit alors à l'aide de ceux qui étaient dedans. Mais alors qu'ils allaient entrer, la porte du temple se ferma faisant prisonnier ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Ne restait à l'intérieur que Jack, Daniel et Sha're. Kawalsky, Ferretti et Sam essayait de trouver une solution pour rentrer dans le temple mais hélas il n'avait pas d'explosif sur eux.C'est à ce moment là que Râ envoya des vaisseaux bombarder ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur du temple. Ils se cachèrent dans un renfoncement.

L.F : « On est foutu les mecs ! »

S & C.K. : « La ferme ! » (xpldr ! mdr !)

L.F : « T'as une idée géniale ? »

C.K. : « Couvre moi ! »

S : « Non Kawalsky ! »

L.F. : « T'es malade ! »Mais Kawalsky était déjà partit, alors ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de le couvrir et tous le rejoignirent en bas du temple.

C.K : « Aidez moi à pousser le chariot ! »

Ils le renversèrent et se cachèrent derrière.

Dans son vaisseau, Râ n'était pas du tout content de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Ce dernier prit alors une grave décision.

R : « Envoyer la bombe sur la terre ! » dit au chef de la garde.

Chef de la garde : « Je le ferai moi-même ! »

Dans le temple, Jack vit la bombe. Il posa la lance qu'il avait à la main et se saisit de la bombe.

D : « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

J : « Je finis le travail. »

D : « Je croyais que vous étiez d'accord pour détruire la porte sur Terre. »

J : « Ca je vous charge de le faire. Moi je reste ici pour continuer le travail. »

Jack déclencha le mécanisme de la bombe.

J : « Il vous reste sept minutes. » dit il en se tournant vers l'archéologue et sa compagne.

Tout à coup :

Sh : « Daniel ! » cria la jeune femme alors qu'un garde de Râ la visait.

Mais ni Jack ni Daniel ne réagirent assez vite, et le garde de Râ tira sur la jeune femme la toucha en plein dans le ventre. Néanmoins les deux hommes tirèrent sur le garde et le tuèrent.Ensuite Daniel se précipita vers Sha're. Il vit sa blessure et vérifia si elle respirait encore. Mais c'était peine perdue, la jeune femme n'était plus.Alors Daniel vit les anneaux de transport s'activer, sans demander son reste il se saisit de la jeune femme et se mit sur l'air de transport des anneaux.

J : « Jackson ? »

D : « Attendez moi. » lui dit il alors qu'il s'en allait vers le vaisseau sans que Jack n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir.

Jack se tourna alors vers la bombe et vit qu'il ne restait à l'archéologue que six minutes. Quand il se tourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec le chef de la garde de Râ. Ce dernier lui asséna un coup au visage. Alors un combat commença entre les deux hommes.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le vaisseau Daniel se précipita vers le sarcophage et y déposa Sha're Il ne restait plus que quatre minutes et quatorze secondes avant que la bombe n'explose.

Le combat entre Jack et l'alien continuait. Ils semblaient de force égale, aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

A l'extérieur, les vaisseaux de Râ continuaient leur sale travail en essayant de tuer les rebelles et les terriens. Le jeune Nabeh mourut sur le feu des vaisseaux sous les yeux de son meilleur ami Skaara. Ce dernier fut retenu par Kawalsky car il voulait aller chercher son ami.

C.K. : « Il te reste des munitions Ferretti ? »L

.F : « Non ! »

C.K. : « Carter ? »

S : « On est tous à sec ! » lui cria la jeune femme.

De son côté Jack se battait de toutes ses forces mais ce n'était pas gagné. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de la bombe pour l'arrêter l'autre rappliquait et l'en empêchait.

Dans le vaisseau, Daniel attendait devant le sarcophage. A un moment ce dernier s'ouvrit et libéra Sha're. Cette dernière étant encore inconsciente, Daniel la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les anneaux de transport. A l'extérieur, deux gardes approchaient alors que les rebelles semblaient se rendre. Alors que Daniel se dirigeait vers les anneaux, Râ le vit et la colère monta en lui. Daniel posa délicatement la jeune femme sur l'air de transport.

R : « Cette fois je ne ris plus ! » dit l'alien en forçant Daniel à se retourner et en utilisant son arme de pointe sur le jeune archéologue. « Vous mourrez ensemble ! »

En bas Jack prenait enfin le dessus sur son adversaire et parvint à le clouer au sol. Il avisa le système qui déclenchait les anneaux

.J : « Mes respects à Toutankhamon du con ! » dit il alors qu'il actionnait les anneaux.

Les anneaux dans leur descente tuèrent le chef de la garde sur le coup. (pas grave ! on s'en remettra !)

Cette manœuvre de Jack, déclencha donc les anneaux qu'il y avait dans le vaisseau. Râ, ne s'attendant pas à ce que les anneaux se mettent en fonction, leva la tête et donc relâcha son attention de Daniel. C'est ainsi que ce dernier parvint à se libérer de Râ. Ainsi Daniel parvint à redescendre dans le temple avec Sha're. Une minute et cinquante secondes. C'est tout ce qui restait avant que ça n'explose. Jack se précipita sur la bombe et appuya sur le bouton pour le compte à rebours s'arrête. Mais le compte à rebours ne s'arrêta pas. Il enleva ensuite la commande de la bombe, mais rien n'y faisait, le décompte continuait.

Alors que les gardes allaient tuer ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur du temple, Kasuf arriva en haut de la colline et cria. Alors tous les habitants de la planète fondirent sur les deux gardes libérant ainsi les prisonniers. Un combat s'engagea mais les gardes, vu la supériorité numérique qu'ils avaient à affronter ne firent pas long feu. Voyant sa défaite, Râ décida de fuir.

D : « Combien de temps on a encore ? » demanda Daniel à Jack en voyant ce dernier s'acharner à désamorcer la bombe.

J : « Quarante cinq secondes. »

D : « Il s'en va, arrêter a minuterie. »

J : « J'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas. »

D : « Quoi ? »

J : « J'y arrive pas, elle a été déprogrammée. »

Alors tout se mit à trembler car le vaisseau de Râ était en train de décoller. Les deux hommes virent Sha're se relever, et leurs regards tombèrent sur le système d'activation des anneaux.

D & J : « J'ai une idée. » (et ben ils vous en a fallu du temps ! c lent à la détente un mec ! alors 2 c pire !)

Ils placèrent la bombe sur l'air de transport, et actionnèrent les anneaux. La bombe arriva alors dans le vaisseau de Râ et explosa avec Râ alors que ce dernier venait de quitter la planète.Cette explosion était visible depuis le sol de la planète.

Quand ils le virent, tous les habitants hurlèrent leur joie d'être enfin libre. Jack, Daniel et Sha're sortirent du temple et virent la joie de la population d'être enfin débarrassé de Râ.

Jack chercha des yeux deux personnes : le jeune Skaara et surtout Sam. Il les vit et se sentit rassuré.Skaara avança vers Jack. Puis s'arrêta et fit un salut militaire au colonel. Ce dernier fut suivi par ses amis, ainsi que par Kawalsky, Ferretti et Sam, qui eux aussi firent un salut militaire à Jack. Jack les salua aussi et sourit, ses envies suicidaires n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour. Pendant ce temps là, Sha're se tourna vers Daniel et le couple s'embrassa trop heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés. Kasuf réclama le calme, et l'obtint rapidement

.K : « Nous sommes libres ! »

Tous reprirent avec lui.

L'heure du départ arriva. Jack serra la main de Skaara et se dirigea vers Daniel.

L.F : « J'ai toujours su que tu nous referais partir ! » dit il en serrant la main de Daniel. (tu connais la marmotte Milka ? je crois qu'elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !)

D : « Bah voyons ! » dit Daniel.

L.F. : « A bientôt ! » dit il avant de passer la porte des étoiles.

C.K. : « Merci Daniel. » dit il en lui serrant la main.

Et ce dernier passa la porte à son tour.Jack et Sam étaient les deux seuls encore dans le temple et ils s'approchèrent ensemble de Daniel.

S : « Au revoir Daniel et merci ! » lui dit la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras.

D : « Faites attention à vous. »Sam se mit devant la porte en attendant que son supérieur arrive.

J : « Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? »

D : « On ne peut plus sûr. » lui assura l'archéologue.

J : « Vous n'aurez pas de regrets ? »

D : « Vous en faites pas ça ira ! » dit il en regardant Sha're. « Et vous ? »

J : « Oui… Oui… Je crois que oui… » dit il en portant son regard sur Sam. (c'est beau l'amour ! snif ! que je suis émue !)

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

D : « Dites à Catherine qu'il m'a porté bonheur. » dit Daniel en arrêtant Jack et en donnant à ce dernier le pendentif que Catherine lui avait donné.

J : « Oui. »Et Jack se dirigea vers Sam.

J : « On se reverra. » lui dit Jack.

J & S : « Docteur Jackson. » dirent ils en chœur avant de passer la porte des étoiles ensemble.

FIN

Je ne suis pas contre les mails pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bien au contraire je vous jure ! Tout comme ma commentatrice d'ailleurs !

Dinou


	2. Deux O'Neill pour une tête de serpent 1

**Stargate SG-1**

Deux O'Neill contre une tête de serpent (1)

**Auteur**: Dinou

**E-mail**: dinou149wanado.fr

**Résumé**: à vous de découvrir ce qui se passe dans la fic sinon c pas drôle!

**Spoiler**: L'enfant des dieux.

**Genre**: Romance S/J, aventure, humour

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent, je ne gagne pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette fic, je ne le fais que pour mon plaisir et ceux des fans comme moi de la série, alors merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette fic fait suite à ma fic précédente: «Ce qui aurait du être.» Je reprends l'épisode dans son ensemble, mais il va sûrement avoir des changements, mais c'est pour ça que je la fais! Je la dédicace à ma Vicky, Carter 1979, Mizuki, Sva, Shiryû, Thera, Kaira, Drusilla, Jen, Asteries et à tous ceux qui me connaissent. Bonne lecture!

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP!**

Une année complète s'était écoulée depuis la mission sur la planète Abydos. Le Colonel Jack O'Neill, les Majors Ferretti et Kawalsky, ainsi que le capitaine Carter étaient rentrés sur Terre et avaient raconté un beau mensonge pour que les habitants d'Abydos vivent en paix. Le projet tournait au ralenti depuis lors.

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA, Terre:**  
Des soldats étaient attablés dans ce qui fut la salle d'embarquement, le projet porte des étoiles, fermé depuis le retour du premier détachement il y a un an, avait été plus ou moins fermé. Ils faisaient une partie de poker.

Soldat: «Ce jeu est aussi morne que cette garde.» se plaignit l'un des soldats.

Soldat 2: « Allez, tout le monde. Casquez.Toi aussi ma belle.Le sept sur le deux. Rien d'intéressant. L'as sur le huit. Il se passe rien. La reine sur le roi. Possibilité de quint flush. Le huit sur le huit. Et le valet a un as. Le huit est possible.»

Soldat femme: «Vous n'avez pas peur qu'un officier arrive en plein milieu de la partie ?»

Soldat 3: «Fais-moi confiance. Il n'y a que nous qui descendions ici.»

La partie reprit tranquillement. Mais la bâche se souleva.

Soldat femme: «Cette chose fait toujours ça ?»

Soldat: «Fait quoi?» demanda t-il en fixant ses cartes.

Soldat femme: «Le truc sous cette bâche, je l'ai vu bouger!» affirma t-elle.

Soldat: «La seule chose que fait ce truc c'est coûté de l'argent! Le projet est arrêté depuis des mois!»

Soldat femme: «Je vous assure que ce truc a bougé!»

Soldat: «Ecoute soit tu joues soit tu te couche!»

La jeune femme se leva vers la porte des étoiles, intriguée par ces mouvements de la bâche.

Soldat: «Oh laisse on a qu'à jouer sans elle!»

Et ces messieurs reprirent leur partie. Ils furent arrêtés quand la porte des étoiles s'enclencha. La jeune femme revint sur ses pas et se saisit de son arme comme ses compagnons.

Soldat: «Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?»

Alors ils déclenchèrent l'alarme de la base. Des hommes masqués apparurent par la porte des étoiles. Alors des coups de feu partirent. Les soldats présents furent tués par l'ennemi et la jeune femme fut enlevée par les extraterrestres. Alors que l'ennemi allait quitter la salle d'embarquement, le chef de cette base et d'autres soldats arrivèrent. Un des assaillants se tourna et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, puis il passa la porte des étoiles. Cette dernière se désenclencha et le vortex se ferma. Tous étaient encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

**Lendemain soir de l'attaque, maison à Colorado Springs**:

Une voiture militaire entra dans l'allée d'une maison. Un officier alla jusqu'à la porte de la maison et frappa, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Soldat: «Major, il y a une échelle là-bas.»

Le Major avisa l'échelle dans le jardin et s'y rendit. Il y monta et y vit un homme en train de regarder les étoiles à l'aide d'un télescope et qui tapait en même temps sur un ordinateur.

M: «Colonel Jack O'Neill ?» demanda t-il.

J: «À la retraite.» précisa ce dernier.

Et oui c'était bien le colonel Jack O'Neill. Ce dernier avait laissé ses envies suicidaires définitivement au placard. Même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à se pardonner de la mort de son fils, il avait réappris doucement à vivre durant cette année écoulée.

M: «Je suis le Major Samuels…» commença t-il.

J: «Armée de l'air?» l'interrompit il toujours occupé à regarder les étoiles.

M.S: «Oui mon Colonel. Je suis officier en second.»

J: «Vous voulez un bon conseil Major? Faites vous mutez à la NASA, c'est là haut que ça se passe. Tout là haut.»

M.S: «J'ai pour ordre de vous conduire auprès du Général Hammond.»

J: «Connais pas.»

M.S.: «Il remplace le Général West. C'est à propos de la porte des étoiles.»

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation Jack lâcha son télescope et regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Jack se demandait ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir. Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'il n'avait pas entendu le nom du Général West. Alors il descendit de son perchoir, prit ses clefs, ferma sa maison et suivit le Major Samuels jusqu'à Cheyenne Mountain.

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain**:

Ils arrivèrent à Cheyenne Mountain environ trente minutes plus tard. Commença la descente successive des étages pour arriver au niveau – 28. Jack voyait défiler les niveaux inférieurs 9, 10, 11…

Soldat: «Il faut prendre un second ascenseur pour continuer. C'est tout en bas.»

J: « Oui, je sais. Je suis déjà venu ici.» dit il.

Soldat: « Bien sûr.» dit il se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau -28, où les attendait le Major Samuels.

M.S: «Par ici mon Colonel.»

Ce dernier frappa à la porte d'un bureau où on voyait écrit sur une plage «Général G. Hammond.»

: «Entrez.» dit une vois d'homme de derrière la porte.

M.S: «Général Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill.» dit ce dernier en rentrant.

J: «A la retraite.» précisa ce dernier.

H: «Je vois. Moi-même, je suis en fin de carrière. Je pense sérieusement à écrire mes mémoires. Vous n'envisagez jamais d'écrire un livre sur vos exploits dans le service ?»

J: «J'y ai pensé, mais alors je devrais abattre tous ceux qui le lisent.»

Hammond et Samuels étaient ébahis par les paroles de Jack n'étant pas formé là l'humour spécial du colonel O'Neill.

J: «C'est une plaisanterie, Général. La majeure partie de mon travail ces dix dernières années est classé secret défense.»

H: «Oui, bien sûr.»

J: «Le Major Samuels a mentionné la Porte des étoiles.»

H: «En effet, suivez moi.»

**Cheyenne Mountain, infirmerie**:

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie de la base, où un médecin les accueillit. Le Général fit un signe au médecin et ce dernier souleva un drap qui cachait un corps d'un des aliens qui avaient passés la porte des étoiles la veille.

H: «Ça vous dit quelque chose, Colonel ?»

J: «Ils ne sont pas humains.»

H: «Vous pensez ?» dit le Général sur un ton ironique.

Médecin: «Pour autant qu'on puisse le dire, ces fentes sont en fait une poche... semblable à celle qu'on trouve sur un marsupial.»

M.S: «Comme un kangourou.» ajouta le Major Samuels.

Méd: «On n'a pas encore fait d'autopsie.»

H: « Ces gens, extraterrestres, ou n'importe comment qu'on les appelle, sont arrivés par la porte des étoiles. Ils ont tué quatre soldats, kidnappé un autre, en utilisant des armes avancées.

J: «Des armes, Général ?»

Le Général Hammond se tourna vers Samuels qui fit amender l'arme dont il était question. Il la tendit au Colonel O'Neill.

M.S.: «On ne comprend pas comment ça marche.»

Sans aucun problème, le colonel O'Neill se saisit de l'arme et l'actionna. Il avait déjà vu ce type de lance un an auparavant.

H: «Vous avez déjà vu ça, je pense?»

J: «Oui, Général. Mais il n'y a pas de créatures semblables sur Abydos. Ces gens étaient humains. Ils venaient de la Terre. Râ les a conduits là-bas il y a des milliers d'années.»

H: «Je sais tout ça. Mais votre rapport disait que Râ était un extraterrestre dans un corps humain.»

J: «Oui, ses yeux s'illuminaient. Ce fut notre premier indice.»

H: «Vous êtes sûr qu'il est mort, Colonel ?»

J: « À moins qu'il ait survécu à l'explosion d'une ogive nucléaire en plein visage... je suis affirmatif. Pourquoi ?»

H: « Colonel, ces gens, ou qui qu'ils soient... protégeaient un autre homme qui a reculé et a traversé la Porte. J'ai pu parfaitement voir ses yeux, Colonel. Ils s'illuminaient.»

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du Général qui jouxtait la salle de briefing.

H: «Que pensez-vous de la mission Stargate, après tout ce temps, Colonel ?»

J: «Que voulez-vous dire ?»

H: « Ça fait plus d'un an. Votre point de vue a-t-il changé ?»

J: «Eh bien Général, je…»

Le regard de Jack fut attiré par ce qu'il se passait en salle de briefing.

J: «C'était…»

H: «Kawalsky et Ferretti, oui.Ils étaient sous vos ordres, lors de la première mission porte des étoiles.Parlez-moi de Daniel Jackson, Colonel.»

J: «Pourquoi interrogent-ils mes hommes ?» dit Jack en ne prêtant pas attention à ce que lui disait le Général Hammond.

H: «Ce ne sont plus vos hommes, Colonel. Vous êtes à la retraie. Alors Daniel Jackson ?»

J: «Vous avez lu le rapport ?»

H: «Oui.»

J: «Tout y est.»

H: «Vraiment?»

J: «De quoi s'agit il donc?»

H: «Vous n'aimiez pas Jackson, n'est ce pas?»

J: «Daniel était un scientifique. Il éternuait beaucoup.

H: « Vous n'aviez guère de temps pour lui.»

J: «Je n'ai pas dit ça.Il m'a aussi sauvé la vie, il a retrouvé le chemin du retour, avec mes hommes. De petites choses comme ça vous font apprécier une personne.»

H: «D'après le dossier de la mission vos ordres étaient de traverser la Porte des étoiles pour détecter toute menace possible envers la Terre, et si vous en trouviez une de faire exploser une arme nucléaire pour détruire la Porte de l'autre côté.»

J: «Oui.»

H: «Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait, n'est-ce pas ?»

J: «Pas immédiatement. Les forces de Râ ont maîtrisé mon groupe et pris la bombe avant que je l'arme.»

H: «Mais avec l'aide du Dr Jackson, vous avez enfin repris le contrôle et vous avez en fait, fait exploser l'arme nucléaire. Oui ?»

J: «Oui.»

H: «Alors, pour autant que vous le sachiez, Jackson et ceux que vous connaissiez sur Abydos sont morts, exact ?»

J: «En effet.»

H: «Bon. Alors ça ne vous dérangera pas si je donne le feu vert à notre plan?Le métal dont est fait la porte des étoiles doit être résistante pour résister à une bombe de niveau 3. On a fait passer une sonde après être revenus, Général. Elle s'est aplatie de l'autre côté. Il est évident que la Porte d'Abydos était enterrée sous les décombres. Eh bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle a été déterrée.»

J: «Oh, mon Dieu. Vous envoyez une autre bombe ?»

H: «Niveau 5, cette fois. Si ces créatures ont rouvert la Porte d'Abydos, on va la refermer pour de bon.»

J: «Général vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!»

H: «Le compte à rebours a déjà commencé à moins que vous ayez quelque chose à ajouter.»

J: «Général Hammond. J'ai le regret de vous informer que mon rapport n'était pas tout à fait correct.»

H: «Vous n'avez pas fait exploser la bombe?»

J: «Si, j'ai fait exploser la bombe. Sur le vaisseau spatial de Râ. Il a été tué, éliminant le risque pour la Terre.»

H: «Cependant ?»

J: «Cependant le vaisseau de Râ était alors en orbite autour de la planète. Ni la Porte, ni rien d'autre sur la planète n'a été détruit. Daniel Jackson est vivant, et vit parmi le peuple d'Abydos.» H: «Vous avez désobéi à des ordres directs. Pourquoi ?»

J: «Le peuple d'Abydos ne nous menace pas. Ils méritent d'être laissés en paix.»

H: «Ce n'est pas à vous de décider.»

J: « Avec tout mon respect, Général, si j'étais revenu en disant que la Porte de l'autre côté était encore intacte on aurait envoyé une autre bombe, juste comme vous allez le faire. Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire mourir ces gens. La menace de Râ n'existait plus.

H: «Et la sonde qu'on a envoyée ? Elle s'est écrasée instantanément.»

J: «Après qu'on soit rentrés, Daniel a enseveli la Porte sous des rochers rendant mon retour ou le retour de qui que ce soit impossible.»

H: « Ces quatre corps étendus dans l'infirmerie en disent autrement.On enverra la bombe comme prévu.»

J: «Général, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !»

H: «Oh, je ne peux pas ?»

J: « Il y a là-bas des innocents.»

H: « Il y a ici des innocents !J'ai aussi mes ordres, Colonel et j'y obéis moi.» Le Général Hammond se tourna vers un garde. « Emmenez le Colonel O'Neill à la salle de détention.Donnons-lui un peu le temps de réfléchir avant que je décide quoi en faire.»

**Cellule à Cheyenne Mountain**:  
Le colonel O'Neill attendait seul dans sa cellule. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passée pendant toute cette année. Il réfléchissait quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit.

: « Colonel O'Neill.» dit un officier en entrant dans la cellule.

J: « Je suis à la retraite, Kawalsky. Ne saluez pas.»

C.K.:«Ferretti et moi, on ne leur a rien dit.»

J: «J'apprécie.» Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et prirent place autour de la table qui se trouvait dans la cellule.

C.K.: «Ces gamins sur Abydos m'ont aussi sauvé la vie.»

J: «Oui.»

C.K.: «Ces gamins... c'est pour eux qu'on a gardé le secret. Pas vrai ?»

J: « Oui.»

C.K.: «Un de ces gamins vous idolâtrait. Vous vous souvenez de lui ? Un nom bizarre. Comment c'était ?»

J: «Skaara.»

C.K.: «C'est ça!Vous vous souvenez comment il vous saluait toujours ?»

J: «Oui. Mon fils faisait ça quand il était petit. Skaara me le rappelait un peu.»

C.K.: «Oh, Colonel. Vous et moi avons fait toute cette mission ensemble. Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez un fils.»

J: «Eh bien, il est mort juste avant la mission d'Abydos.»

C.K.: « Je suis désolé, Colonel. Je n'en avais aucune idée.»

Ils en étaient là de leur conversation, que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur le Général Hammond

H: «Vous avez dit qu'il y a combien de gens, sur Abydos ?»

J: « Peut-être 5000. Cela veut-il dire que vous réexaminez l'envoi de la bombe, Général ?»

H: « Ça veut dire que je suis ouvert aux suggestions.»

J: "Donnez-moi une équipe pour traverser. On verra qui sont ces extraterrestres. Kawalsky et moi y sommes déjà allés. On connaît le terrain et les gens.»

H: «Vous le pensez. Jackson pourrait être mort. Vous savez pas ce qui vous attend.»

J: «Général, il y a moyen de savoir.»

H: « C'est vrai. On enverra une sonde à travers la porte des étoiles.»

J: « Général, on n'a pas besoin de cette sonde.»

H: «Vraiment ?»

J: « Non. Ceci fera l'affaire.» dit il en se saisissant de la boite de mouchoir qui trônait sur la table.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle d'embarquement. Un des techniciens entra les coordonnées d'Abydos. Un des techniciens enclencha la porte des étoiles et entra les coordonnées d'Abydos.

H: «Vous voulez bien m'expliquer?»

J: « Jackson a des allergies. Il saura que ça vient de moi, et pas de quelqu'un d'autre, avec tout mon respect Général!»

Airman: «Chevron sept verrouillé. L'objet devrait atteindre sa destination finale dans cinq secondes. Quatre, trois, deux...Localisation. Un. L'objet devrait maintenant avoir passé la Porte d'Abydos.»

H: «Et maintenant ?»

J: «Maintenant, on attend. Si Daniel est encore vivant, il saura ce que signifie ce message.»

H: «Et si ce sont les extraterrestres qui le reçoivent ?»

J: «Eh bien, ils auront de quoi se moucher pour un bon moment!»

M.S.: «Ils pourraient préparer une attaque.»

J: «Allons, Samuels. Laissez-moi avoir le beau rôle pour une fois!Général, ça pourrait prendre quelque temps.»

Alors tous se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing pour attendre une réponse de daniel. Jack s'assit et repensa au jeune archéologue. Il espérait que ce dernier allait bien. Malgré le fait que Daniel pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs, c'était quelqu'un qu'il avait appris à apprécier et qui lui avait ouvert les yeux lors de la mission sur Abydos un an auparavant. Il reprit sa réflexion sur cette année écoulée, et un sourire lui vint aux lèvres. C'est à cet instant que la porte s'activa à nouveau. Jack et les autre se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement. Le paquet de mouchoir retraversa la porte. Jack alla le récupérer sur la passerelle, et la donna au Général Hammond un sourire aux lèvres.

H: «Merci. Envoyez-en d'autres.» lu le Général Hammond à haute voix.

J: «Permission d'emmener mes hommes à travers la porte des étoiles mon Général?»

H: «En supposant que j'ai l'autorisation du Président le briefing de la mission se tiendra à 8 réintégré au service actif, Colonel.»

Jack et Kawalsky se serrèrent la main. Ils étaient tous le deux très heureux de repartir pour Abydos, pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien.

J: «Kawalsky où est ce que je peux trouver un téléphone par ici, j'aimerai bien passer un coup de fil.»

C.K.: «Suivez moi mon Colonel.»

Kawalsky amena son supérieur à un téléphone. Jack composa un numéro.

J: «Encore ce maudit répondeur. Bon c'était pour te dire que j'étais à Cheyenne Mountain si tu me cherches. A plus tard. Je te tiens au courant.»

Jack raccrocha. Kawalsky sourit.

C.K.: «Un problème mon colonel?»

J: «Je hais les répondeurs!» dit il en se dirigeant vers le mess histoire de se remplir l'estomac.

**Lendemain matin, 8h00, salle de briefing, Cheyenne Mountain**:

Tous ceux qui avaient été sélectionnés pour partir pour cette seconde mission sur Abydos étaient présents et attendaient le Général Hammond pour commencer le briefing de la mission.

M.S.: «Garde à vous.»

H: «Messieurs, asseyez-vous. Où est le Capitaine Carter ?»

Au nom de Carter, Jack tilta mais il se dit que le nom de Carter était assez courant. Alors il replongea dans son dossier.

M.S.: «Le Capitaine arrive juste, Général.»

H: «J'affecte Carter à cette mission.»

J: «Je préférerais constituer ma propre équipe, Général.»

H: «Pas pour cette mission. Désolé. Carter est notre expert sur Stargate.»

Jack continuait de se dire que ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

J: «D'où est ce qu'il débarque?»

S: « ELLE débarque du Pentagone.» dit la jeune femme en entrant dans la salle de briefing. «Capitaine Samantha Carter O'Neill au rapport mon Colonel.»

C.K.: «Vous préférer toujours vous faire appeler Sam?»

S: «Ne vous inquiétez pas Major, je ne joue plus à la poupée depuis mes dix ans!» dit elle en adressant un sourire au major.

C.K.: «Laissez moi devinez: G.I Joe?»

S: «Non! Le Major Matt Mason!» dit elle en rentrant dans le jeu du Major.

C.K.: « Oh. Qui ?» demanda t-il au Major Ferretti.

L.F: «Major Matt Mason, poupée astronaute.Vous aviez le petit sac à dos qui le faisait voler ?»

J: «Bon vous avez fini tous les trois? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? Quoi que au moins ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai encore eut la joie de parler à ton répondeur et que tu n'aies pas rappeler!»

S: «Jack ne commence pas!Tu devais bien te douter qu'il me rappellerait également!» dit elle en adressant un magnifique sourire à Jack.

C.K.: «Excusez moi! Carter O'Neill?» demanda Kawalsky.

J: «On s'est un peu marié il y a un mois!» dit Jack un sourire aux lèvres.

H: «Bon, commençons. Colonel ?»

J: «Merci. Ceux pour qui c'est le premier voyage doivent être prêts à ce qui les attend.»

S: «Tu peux leur dire tout ce que tu veux, rien ne les prépare à ce qu'ils vont vivre. Souviens toi de ce que tu as ressenti lors de la première mission.C'est pire qu'une simulation de bombardement dans un F-16 à plus de 8 G!»

Jack planta son regard dans celui de son épouse. Il détestait quand elle avait raison. Il savait très bien que c'était dure de décrire ce qui allait se passer lorsque l'on passe la porte des étoiles, mais il devait en faire un aperçu aux deux trois nouveaux qui les accompagnaient ainsi qu'au Général Hammond et à Samuels. Les deux «bouffons de service», j'ai nommé Ferretti et Kawalsky décidèrent d'y ajouter leur petit grain de sel.

C.K.: «Quand on arrive de l'autre côté, on est complètement gelé...

L.F: «Comme si on venait de traverser un blizzard, tout nu.»

S: «Merci messieurs pour ses informations vitales, mais c'est le résultat de la compression que subissent les molécules durant le millième de seconde que demande la reconstitution.»

J: «Oh! Encore cet esprit scientifique! Mon Général, je vous en prie!»

S: «Théoricienne en astrophysique Jack.»

J: «Et alors? Qu'est ce que ça signifie?»

H: «Ça signifie qu'elle est plus futée que vous, Colonel surtout en ce qui concerne la porte des étoiles.»

Kawalsky et Ferretti ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire mais lorsqu'ils virent le regard noir de Jack ils se stoppèrent aussitôt.

S: «Jack j'ai étudié la porte sous toutes les coutures deux années complètes avant que nous la traversions avec Daniel. J'ai fait la première mission, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas la deuxième!»

H: «L'affectation de votre femme sur ce projet n'est pas une option c'est un ordre.»

S: «Jack, je suis un officier de l'Armée de l'Air comme toi. Et ce n'est pas parce que mes organes reproductifs sont internes au lieu d'externes que je ne peux pas effectuer ma mission comme toi et tes deux amis ici présent!»

J: « Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois une femme. J'aime les femmes.» A ces mots Sam lança un regard noir à son mari. Ce dernier l'ayant remarqué essaya de se rattraper pour ne pas faire connaissance avec le canapé du salon. «Je dirais même plus je t'aime toi! Mais c'est juste que j'ai un petit problème avec les scientifiques, tu le sais très bien!»

S: «Et bien fallait pas m'épouser! Et puis je te rappelle que j'ai volé plus de cent heures dans l'espace aérien irakien pendant la Guerre du Golfe. Ca te va? Ou tu veux qu'on fasse un bras de fer?» dit Sam en défiant Jack du regard.

Kawalsky et Ferretti devaient se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire pendant ce briefing. Avec ces deux là la mission ne risquait pas d'être triste!

M.S.: «Bon, excusez moi de mettre fin à cette conversation passionnante, mais je continue de dire que le plus sage serait d'enterrer la porte des étoiles comme l'avait fait les anciens Egyptiens. Ainsi ça rend impossible le retour des extraterrestres. C'est la seule façon d'éliminer cette menace.»

J & S: «Ça ne marchera pas.»

M.S.: « Ça a déjà marché.»

J: « Ils savent qui on est maintenant. Ils savent combien on a progressé. On est une menace pour eux.»

S: «Ils ont des vaisseaux spatiaux. Râ en avait un aussi grand que la Grande Pyramide.»

J: «Pas besoin de la porte des étoiles. Ils peuvent faire un voyage spatial traditionnel. Alors malgré ce que pense Monsieur on fait exploser tout ce qui bouge, vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait se servir de la porte des étoiles pour faire une reconnaissance, avant qu'ils décident de s'en prendre à la terre?»

Sam était fier de son mari. Quand il s'arrêtait de dire des bêtises, il pouvait être si convaincant.

H: «Je vous donne exactement 24 heures pour revenir ou envoyer un message. Et cette fois pas de boîte de Kleenex, s'il vous plaît. Dépasser ce délai vous serez déclarés perdus en mission et nous enverrons la bombe.»

Le Général sortit de la pièce. Sam et Jack se sourirent.

C.K.: « Vous auriez pu nous inviter au moins!» râla Kawalsky en prenant Sam dans ses bras.

S: «Bonjour Charles.»

L.F.: «C'est vrai ça!» dit il en prenant lui aussi la jeune femme dans ses bras.

S: «Lou!»

J: «Eh eh messieurs! Eloignez vous de ma femme!»

C.K. & L.F.: «A vos ordres mon Colonel.» dirent ils en se mettant au garde à vous.

J: «Ah! Arrêter vos âneries et allez voir ailleurs si on y est pas!»

Les deux majors quittèrent la pièce, laissant les deux époux seuls. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un long baiser.

J: «Bonjour vous!»

S: «Salut!»

J: «Tu arrives tout droit de Washington?»

S: «Oui, j'ai été prévenu tout de suite, j'ai du étudier les rapports et les vidéos de la salle d'embarquement. Puis on m'a dit qu'il y allait avoir une autre mission sur Abydos et que j'en étais!»

J: «D'ailleurs, t'étais obligée de me contredire pendant le briefing?»

S: «Fallait bien chéri, sinon ça aurait été moins drôle!» dit elle en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Jack pour se faire pardonner.

J: «Oui c'est sûr que j'en connais deux qui ont bien rigolé!»

Sam sourit à son mari et ils partirent tous les deux se préparer pour partir sur Abydos.

**Salle d'embarquement**:

H: «Cette fois colonel essayez de suivre les ordres.»

J: «Général ?»

H: « Cette fois, vous ramenez Daniel Jackson. Est-ce clair ?»

J: «Oui, Général.» Et c'est ainsi qu'ils retraversèrent la porte des étoiles pour une nouvelle aventure sur Abydos.

J: «Capitaine?» appela t-il en voyant que son épouse n'avançait pas.

S: «Ca va ne t'en fais!»

J: «Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je voulais juste dire les dames d'abord!»

S: «Quelle galanterie. Qu'est ce que ça cache?»

J: «Mais rien!»

S: «Voies tu j'ai du mal à te croire!»

Et c'est ainsi qu'eux aussi traversèrent la porte tout en continuant leur discussion «passionnante»!

**Abydos**:

Quand ils arrivèrent au temple d'Abydos, ils se retrouvèrent tous entourés par des abydossiens armés jusqu'aux dents. A ce moment là Daniel apparu.

D: «Baissez vos armes.Salut, Jack. Bienvenue. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?» demanda Daniel. Jack avançait, Daniel croyait que c'était pour lui serrer la main mais Jack le dépassa et alla voir Skaara qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière Daniel.

J: «Skaara!» dit Jack en voyant le jeune garçon.

Ce dernier se mit au garde à vous et fit un salut militaire au Colonel. Jack y répondit.

Sk: «O'Neill!» dit il avec un sourire en serrant le colonel dans ses bras.

D: «Je ne pensais pas vous revoir.»

S: « Comment allez vous Daniel ?» dit la jeune femme en prenant l'archéologue dans ses bras.

D: «Bien. Et vous ?» dit il en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras à son tour.

J: «Beaucoup mieux, maintenant que je vois que tout le monde va bien.»

L.F.: «Le bonjour de la Terre, mon cher Dr Jackson.» dit il en souriant.

D: «Bonjour, Ferretti.»

C.K.: «On vous a amené un petit quelque chose de la terre.» dit il en lui tendant un paquet de mouchoirs en papier.

D: «Kawalsky.» dit il amusé par le «geste» de son ami.

Puis Daniel se tourna vers sa femme.

D: «Sha're, ne sois pas timide.»

Cette dernière s'approcha et se plaça aux côtés de son époux.

J: « Salut. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.» dit il en lui tendant la main que la jeune femme serra.

D: « Je savais que vous auriez tôt ou tard à dire la vérité à vos supérieurs sur notre présence ici.»

J: «Oui.»

S: «Pourquoi sont ils tous armés? D'autres personnes à part nous sont venues?»

D: «On prend juste des précautions. Pourquoi ?Que se passe-t-il ?»

J: « Six extraterrestres hostiles sont venus sur Terre par la Porte des étoiles.»

S: «Quatre personnes sont mortes. Une a disparu.»

C.K.: « L'un d'eux ressemblait à Râ.»

D: « Ils ne venaient pas d'ici. Les gars la gardent par équipe, 36 heures par jour, tous les jours. On l'aurait su, s'ils avaient traversé ici.

J: «Ils sont bien venus de quelque part.»

D: «Je pense pouvoir vous aider à trouver qui c'était mais ça devra attendre que la tempête de sable soit finie. On allait prendre notre repas du soir. Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous ?»

J: «Pourquoi pas!»

Ils se mirent tous autour d'un feu et commencèrent à manger. Skaara s'approcha de Jack.

J: «Qu'est-ce que c'est ?»

Sk: «Buvez.» Jack sentit ce qu'on lui tendit.

J: «Pousse au crime?»

Sk: «Pousse au crime?» répéta Skaara sans comprendre ce que voulait dire Jack.

J: «Oui, pousse au crime, de la gnôle maison, de la bibine. Qu'est-ce que vous enseignez à ces gamins ?

S: «Essaie!» lui dit son épouse.

Daniel nota que Jack et Sam ne s'appelait pas par leur grade, mais ils se tutoyaient et étaient apparemment très proche. Mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire pour le moment, attendant d'en voir plus et de pouvoir parler à Jack en particulier.

J: «D'accord.»

Jack essaya d'en boire mais c'était vraiment très fort et Jack recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

J: «Oh, Dieu ! Amusant, très amusant!» dit il sur un ton ironique!

Sk: «Pousse au crime!» dit Skaara fier de lui.

C.K.: «Vos petits soldats ont vraiment grandi, Colonel.»

J: «Oui, je suis tellement fier.» dit il sur un ton ironique.

Sk: «Votre briquet.» lui dit Skaara en tendant l'ancien briquet de Jack.

J: «Il est à toi. Je te l'ai donné pour que tu le gardes. Tu te souviens ?»

Skaara hocha la tête.

Sk: «Merci.»

Puis il s'éloigna.

D: «Il ne l'a pas quitté un instant depuis que vous êtes retournés sur Terre.»

J: «Oui ?» dit il étonné.

D: «Pour en revenir à ce type qui ressemble à Râ, il a dû venir par une autre Porte.»

J: «Quelle autre Porte ?»

S: «Une autre Porte des étoiles ? La porte des étoiles n'arrive qu'ici.» dit Sam sûre d'elle-même.

D: «Je pense que vous vous trompez.»

S: «Ah non, excusez moi mais j'y étais! On a fait des centaines de permutations.»

D: « Vous n'aviez pas ce qu'il fallait.»

J & S: « De quoi vous parlez ?»

Sk: « La tempête est finie.»

D: «Je vais vous montrer.» dit il en se levant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sha're. « Ben qua ri Jack et ses amis pour voir vili tao un. Je ne serai pas long.»

Alors Sha're s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa passionnément. L'archéologue se laissa faire et profita de cette courte étreinte avec son épouse.

Sh: «Au revoir, mon Daniel.» dit elle en se décollant de son mari et en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

D: «Au revoir.» dit Daniel encore sous «le choc» de cet échange passionné avec son épouse.

Jack se tourna vers ses hommes.

J: «Je vous confie le fort!»

Soldat: «Bien.»

Et c'est ainsi que Jack, Daniel, Sam et Kawalsky se mirent en marche hors du temple.

C.K.: « Ciel, je ne peux pas dire que cet endroit m'ait manqué.» dit il en mettant ses lunettes de soleil en sortant de la pyramide.

D: «Venez.» leur dit Daniel.

Tous se mirent marche en suivant Daniel. De nombreux souvenirs revenaient à la mémoire des trois militaires. Jack et Sam repensaient à leur première rencontre, à cette fameuse discussion qu'ils avaient eut qui leur avaient permis d'un peu mieux se connaître. Au bout d'un petit moment ils arrivèrent dans une salle.

S: «C'est vraiment incroyable.» dit Sam en entrant dans la salle.

C'était une grande salle où il y avait de nombreux symboles. Jack regardait Sam dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés dès son entrée dans la salle.

C.K.: «Encore son esprit scientifique?» demanda Kawalsky à son supérieur.

J: «Hélas!» dit Jack sur un ton faussement fataliste.

Sam se tourna vers son mari et lui sourit.

D:« J'ai pensé qu'il devait y avoir d'autres choses ici, et j'ai commencé à explorer. D'abord le secteur autour de la ville et la pyramide. Après un mois environ, j'ai trouvé cet endroit. Sam vous allez aimer ça! C'est la découverte archéologique du siècle.» dit Daniel heureux de montrer ce qu'il avait trouvé à la jeune femme.

Sur Abydos il n'avait personne avec qui parler de ce qu'il trouvait car les abydossiens ne connaissaient pas la civilisation terrienne. Il avait enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler.

S: «Oh, mon Dieu… c'est…»

J: «Pas intéressant?» tenta Jack.

S: «C'est étonnant.» rectifia son épouse. «C'est vraiment la découverte archéologique du siècle.» dit elle un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Jack coupa court à tout ça.

J: «Vous avez eu le temps de traduire cela ?» demanda t-il.

D: «Je pense.»

J: « Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?» demanda Jack.

S: «Excellente question chéri!»

J: «Merci!» dit Jack fier de lui.

Daniel nota le «chéri» et se dit _«cette fois c'est sûr, j'ai loupé quelque chose entre eux, va vraiment falloir que je discute avec Jack!»_ Mais encore une fois il continua comme si de rien était.

D: «Ça ne dit rien.» dit il simplement.

C.K.& J: «Pardon?» dirent ils étonnés par les propos du jeune archéologue.

D: «En fait, c'est plutôt un genre de graphique, de carte.»

Ses trois interlocuteurs le regardèrent étonnés par les propos que leur tenait Daniel.

S: «De quoi?» demanda Sam.

D: «Je n'ai pas pu tout analyser.Je veux dire, regardez. Ça me prendrait toute la vie.»

J: «On n'a pas autant de temps.» lui dit Jack fermement. «C'est une carte de quoi ?»

D: «Les cartouches semblent être clairement séparées par groupes. Chaque groupe est rattaché aux autres par une série de lignes. Chaque groupe de hiéroglyphes contient sept symboles. Vous voyez où ça mène.» dit Daniel tout content de sa découverte.

J: «Dites-le quand même.»

D: «Tous ces symboles sont sur la Porte des étoiles dans la chambre d'Abydos. J'ai aussi réussi à en tracer quelques uns dans le ciel nocturne d'Abydos... ou du moins avec une bonne approximation. Je pense que c'est la carte d'un vaste réseau de Portes. Des Portes arrivant partout dans la galaxie.»

S: «Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Daniel.»

D & J & C.K.: «Pourquoi ?»

S: «Parce qu'après notre retour d'Abydos, avec mon équipe on a essayé des centaines de combinaisons de symboles en utilisant la Terre comme point d'origine, et ça n'a jamais marché.» dit la jeune femme sûre d'elle.

D: « J'ai essayé ici, et ça n'a pas non plus marché. J'ai pensé que les destinations essayées étaient détruites, ou ensevelies... mais certaines parmi elles doivent encore exister quelque part.»

S: «Je ne pense pas.»

D: «Alors d'où vient votre sosie de Râ ?» dit Daniel en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Cette dernière haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle-même ne savait pas.

J: «Mon dieu, pour une fois tu n'as pas le dernier mot! C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche!»

C.K.: «Vous avez jamais le dernier mot?»

J: «Avec elle? Vous pouvez des questions stupides! Vous avez le dernier mot vous avec votre femme?»

C.K.: «Jamais!»

J: «Et ben moi avec la mienne c'est la même chose!»

S: «Bon c'est bon vous avez fini tous les deux, on peut revenir aux choses sérieuses?»

J & C.K.: «Mais c'est sérieux!» dirent les deux hommes.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Daniel.

D: «Donc, je sais que je ne m'y connais pas en astrophysique, mais les planètes ne pourraient pas changer ?»

Sam le regarda incrédule.

D: « Je veux dire, dériver ou autre, pour modifier cette carte ?

» S: «Daniel je vous adore!» J

: «Oh on se calme! Daniel tu t'éloigne de ma femme et vous madame on se calme!»

S: «Oh Jack, du calme! Tu sais bien que tu es le seul homme qui m'intéresse!»

_«Ils se sont mariés! Magnifique!»_ se dit l'archéologue, parler à Jack devenait urgent!

D: « Vous voulez dire que j'ai raison ?» s'étonna Daniel.

S: «D'après les règles de l'expansion de l'univers, tous les corps...»

C.K.: «Attention, l'esprit scientifique le retour!» murmura t-il à son supérieur qui réprima un sourire vu le regard noir de sa femme, mais cette dernière continua son explication comme si de rien était.

S: «…dans l'univers s'éloignent sans cesse les uns des autres. Donc, depuis les milliers d'années que Stargate a été construit...»

D: «…les coordonnées pourraient avoir changé.» continua Daniel. «Mais pourquoi ça marcherait encore entre Abydos et la Terre ?»

S: «Abydos est probablement dans le réseau, la planète la plus proche de la Terre. Plus elles sont proches, plus le phénomène d'expansion prend du temps avant de se faire ressentir. Dans quelques milliers d'années, ça ne marchera plus entre la Terre et Abydos.»

D: « À moins de faire les ajustements correspondant au déplacement.»

S: «C'est ça. Avec cette carte comme base, ce devrait être facile. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de corriger pour l'effet Doppler. Je devrais pouvoir arriver à programmer un ordinateur pour prévoir les ajustements nécessaires, afin que la Porte fonctionne à nouveau.»

Jack et Kawalsky étaient absolument largués.

J: «D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on vient de découvrir ?»

S: «Jack tu ne te rends pas compte?»

J: «A vrai dire non! Kawalsky?»

C.K.: «Je suis totalement dans le brouillard mon Colonel.»

J: «Cool, je suis pas tout seul!»

S: «Toute civilisation assez avancée pour construire ce réseau de Portes serait capable de compenser 50 000 ans de dérive galactique.»

J: «Donc, les Portes des étoiles peuvent conduire ailleurs ?»

S: «Les extraterrestres auraient pu venir de n'importe où.»

**Temple d'Abydos**:

Le reste des terriens s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient et discutaient entre eux.

Soldat: «Il faut accorder ça à Daniel. C'est une belle femme.» dit il en regardant Sha're.

Ferretti: «On a de la compagnie, les gars ! Bougez-vous ! Bougez-vous ! Que tout le monde se mette à l'abri !» cria t-il tant à ses hommes qu'aux abydossiens armés.

La porte des étoiles s'ouvrit et laissa passer les mêmes intrus qu'au SG-C. Ils tirèrent sur tous ceux qui étaient là, tuant des abydossiens et des hommes de la terre et blessant gravement Ferretti. Ils prirent avec eux Sha're et Skaa'ra.

Quleques instants plus tard, Daniel et les trois militaires revinrent au temple virent tous les corps sans vie. Daniel se précipita vers un abydossien alors que Sam elle courut jusqu'à Ferretti.

Abydossien: «Il y en… il y en a…»

D: « Quoi ?»

Ab: « Il y en a tellement.» prononça t-il avec beaucoup de difficulté.

D: «Tout va bien. Dis-moi seulement ce qui s'est passé.»

Ab: «C'était Râ.»

D: « Râ est mort.»

Ab: «Râ, j'ai vu… Il a emmené Sha're… Il a emmené Skaara par la Chaapaai.»

D: «Où ? Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ?»

Mais Daniel n'obtint pas de réponse car l'abydossien mourut dans les bras eu jeune homme.

J: «Que se passe-t-il ? Il pourrait y avoir un autre Râ ?»

D: «Comment je saurais ? J'aurais dû laisser les barricades. C'est de ma faute.»

S: «Allons. Allons. Ce n'est pas de votre faute Daniel. Jack, Ferretti a besoins de soins médicaux urgents.»

D: « Allez-y ! Aidez-le. Je peux vous faire traverser.»

J: «Vous venez avec nous, cette fois. J'ai des ordres.»

D: «Je me fiche de vos ordres. Ma femme est là-bas. Ainsi que Skaara.»

J: « La seule façon de les ramener, c'est de rentrer avec nous. Ferretti pourrait avoir vu ces coordonnées. Sam tu as la vidéo ?»

S: « J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.»

Daniel se tourna vers les abydossiens et les fit se rassembler autour de lui.

D: «Après que j'aurais passé le Chaapaai, il faut l'ensevelir comme on l'avait fait. Puis quittez cet endroit.»

Abydossien: «Tu reviendras?»

D: «Je ne peux pas. Personne ne peut. Je vous le dis. Pendant très longtemps. Dès qu'on sera partis, je veux que vous la fermiez. Ensevelissez-la. Recouvrez-la de gros rochers bien lourds. Rien de bien ne viendra jamais par cette Porte. Vous comprenez ? C'est par là que vous êtes venu. Vous vous souvenez de l'histoire que je vous ai racontée... comment les anciens Egyptiens sur la Terre se sont coupés de Râ ? C'est exactement ce que vous devez faire. Puis, dans un an jour pour jour, vous enlèverez ces rochers. J'essayerai de ramener Sha're avec moi, ce jour-là. Mais si je ne réussis pas, si je ne reviens pas... alors il vous faudra ensevelir la Porte pour toujours. Dites au père de Sha're, dans un an.»

Les abydossiens prirent Daniel dans leur bras et Daniel et les terriens passèrent la porte des étoiles pour retourner sur Terre.

**SG-C, salle de contrôle**:

«Préparez-vous à une arrivée. Préparez-vous à une arrivée. Arrivée imminente.» hurla le haut parleur de la base.

H: «Antenne médicale en salle de contrôle!» dit le Général Hammond par le micro. «Fermez l'iris ! Fermez l'iris !» dit il au Sergent Siler.

Sil: « Tunnel déconnecté.»

Le Général fit ouvrir l'iris lorsqu'ils virent d'où venait le signal. Nos voyageurs arrivèrent et l'iris se reforma de suite derrière eux.

J: «Que diable est-ce que c'est, Général ?»

H: « C'est notre assurance contre d'autres surprises.»

S: «Ils n'ont pas eut trop de problème pour la mettre en place?» demanda Sam au Général.

H: «Non capitaine, vos instructions étaient claires et ils n'ont pas eut de problème majeur.»

S: «Bien.»

J: «Excusez moi, c'est ton idée ce truc?»

S: «Ce truc c'est une iris en titane pure, qui est normalement impénétrable.» Le médecin s'occupa tout de suite de Ferretti et l'emmena en urgence à l'infirmerie.

H: «Que s'est-il passé ?»

J: « Le camp de base a été attaqué alors qu'on était en reconnaissance.»

H: « Les mêmes qui nous ont attaqués ?»

S: « C'est une supposition raisonnable.»

C.K.: «La femme de Jackson et un de nos gamins ont été kidnappés.»

H: « Vos gamins ?» s'étonna le Général Hammond.

C.K.: «De la mission précédente.» expliqua t-il.

D: «Bonjour Général. Je suis le docteur Daniel Jackson. On ne s'est jamais rencontrés. J'aimerais faire partie de l'équipe qui va les poursuivre.»

H: « Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire des demandes.» dit le Général Hammond durement.

**Pendant ce temps là, planète du méchant**:

Le chef des gardes entra dans une salle où se trouvaient un grand nombre de prisonniers dont Sha're et Skaa'ra. Il balada son regard à travers toute la pièce et tomba sur Sha're. Il la pointa du doigt.

G: «Chel nok. Elle.»

Les autres gardes se saisirent de la jeune femme alors que cette dernière se débattait. Skaa'ra essaya d'aider sa sœur mais il ne put rien faire, des prisonniers le retenaient et des gardes le tenaient en respect. Alors le chef de la garde arriva près de lui et lui dit.

G: «Ta mort ne peut pas l'aider.»

Sk: «Je n'ai pas peur de vous !»lui dit il droit dans les yeux.

Alors ils sortirent en emmenant Sha're. Skaa'ra parvint à se défaire des prisonniers qui le retenaient, mais il arriva trop tard et la porte se ferma sur lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider sa sœur.

**A suivre…**

Voili voilou! J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu! Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire ne vous en faites pas je ne mors pas! Du moins pas en ce moment! Alors soyez sympa, un petit mail pour une petite Dinou! J'ai déjà commencé la suite, alors un peu de patience c'est pour bientôt promis+

Dinou


	3. Deux O'Neill pour une tête de serpent 2

**Stargate SG-1**

Deux O'Neill contre une tête de serpent (2)

**Auteur**: Dinou

**E-mail**: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Résumé**: suite de «_Deux O'Neill pour une tête de serpent (1)_»

**Spoiler**: L'enfant des dieux.

**Genre**: Romance S/J, aventure, humour

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent, je ne gagne pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette fic, je ne le fais que pour mon plaisir et ceux des fans comme moi de la série, alors merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice. De toute façon, vu mes finances vous n'y gagnerez pas grand-chose!

**Note de l'auteur**: Je la dédicace à ma Vicky, Carter 1979, Mizuki, Sva, Shiryû, Thera, Kaira, Drusilla, Jen, Asteries et à tous ceux qui me connaissent. Bonne lecture!

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Jack avait échangé son treillis pour une tenue civile. Il était accompagné de son épouse, qui elle aussi avait mit sa tenue militaire au placard. Le couple alla à l'infirmerie où ils virent Kawalsky auprès de Ferretti.

**SG-C, infirmerie**:

J: «Le doc dit qu'il s'en sortira,» dit Jack à son subalterne.

C.K.: «Oui, Colonel.»

S: «Vous allez passer la nuit ici ?»

C.K.: «En effet capitaine.»

S: «Essayez de vous reposer quand même un peu,» lui dit cette dernière en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

J: «Elle a raison Kawalsky,» dit-il en serrant la main de son ami.

C.K.: «Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.» dit-il et il reporta son attention sur ami allongé sur son lit.

Jack et Sam partirent de l'infirmerie, et virent Daniel.

J: «Eh!» dit Jack pour interpeller son ami.

D: «Ils ne savent pas quoi faire de moi. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire de moi non plus!»

S: «Allez venez.,» lui dit Sam.

J: « Filons d'ici.»

D: «Pardon?»

S: «Vous venez chez nous! Ce sera mieux que cette base!» lui dit la jeune femme.

Et c'est ainsi que tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour se rendre au domicile des O'Neill. Pendant tout le trajet, Daniel n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il ressassait ce qui c'était passé sur Abydos quelques heures auparavant.

**Domicile des O'Neill**:

Sam voyait bien que Daniel avait besoin de parler, et elle savait qu'il se confierait plus facilement à Jack si elle n'était pas là.

S: «Bien messieurs, moi je suis vannée, donc je monte me coucher. Daniel je vais vous préparer la chambre d'ami.»

D: «Merci Sam,» dit-il en lui offrant un maigre sourire.

S: «Je vous en prie. Bonne nuit Daniel,» dit-elle le prenant dans ses bras.

D: «Bonne nuit Sam.»

Puis Sam se tourna vers son mari.

S: «A tout à l'heure mon cœur,» dit-elle en l'embrassant.

J: «A plus tard mon ange.»

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et Sam partit se coucher.

Daniel et Jack commencèrent à discuter de ce qui s'était passé après leur départ d'Abydos autour d'une bière. Au bout d'un moment Jack repartit les ravitailler en bières et attendit devant Daniel que le pauvre archéologue ait fini de se moucher.

D: «Désolé. Traverser la Porte semble toujours me rendre mes allergies… Merci» dit-il en se saisissant de la bouteille que lui tendait Jack.

J: «Donc, vous disiez ?»

D: «Dès que vous avez été partis, et qu'ils ont réalisé qu'ils étaient libres... Abydos était un monde dont ils pouvaient s'emparer.»

J: «Vous avez fait une petite fête, hein ?»

D: « Oh oui, une grande fête.Ils m'ont traité comme leur sauveur… C'était… embarrassant.»

J: «Il est étonnant que vous soyez resté si modeste.»

D: «Si ce n'était Sha're, probablement que j'aurais pété les plombs!» dit-il avec un sourire. «Elle était le contraire de tout le monde. Elle s'écroulait pratiquement sur le sol de rire chaque fois que j'essayais de faire une corvée normale pour tout le monde... comme moudre de la farine de yaphetta. Vous avez déjà essayé de moudre votre propre farine ?»

J: «A vrai dire j'essaie d'arrêter!» dit Jack sur un ton ironique.

D: «Ça me monte à la tête. Quelle heure est-il donc ? Je dois être en décalage horaire à cause de la Porte.»

J :«Vous n'avez bu qu'une bière. Vous êtes plus économique que mon ex-femme.»

D: «Tiens puisque l'on parle de femme…»

J: «Daniel ne commencez pas!»

D: «La dernière fois que je vous ai vu il y a un an, vous étiez marié, mais pas à Samantha et maintenant vous êtes marié à Samantha, j'ai loupé quelque chose. Alors…»

J: «Quand je suis rentré de la mission sur Abydos ma femme n'était plus là, elle était déjà partie…»

D: «Je suis désolé.»

J: «Je l'ai été aussi.Je crois qu'au fond d'elle-même elle m'a pardonné ce qui est arrivé à notre fils. C'est juste qu'elle ne peut pas oublier.»

D: «Et vous?»

J: «Moi c'est le contraire, je n'arrive pas à me pardonner. Parfois, j'oublie… Parfois…»

D: «Et Sam là dedans?»

J: «Je l'ai revue un mois après notre retour lorsque j'ai dû me rendre à Washington. Elle avait repris son travail au pentagone. Nous nous sommes vus à plusieurs reprises…»

D: «Vous êtes sortis ensemble.»

J: «Oui…» dit Jack songeur avec un sourire aux lèvres.

J : «Et finalement je l'ai épousé il y a un mois.»

D: «Ouah!»

J: «Oui. Je pensais qu'après mon divorce il me faudrait plus de temps pour me remettre sur pieds… mais elle est entrée à nouveau dans ma vie et l'a éclairée avec son merveilleux sourire et sa joie.»

D: «Plus d'envie suicidaire?»

J: «Non.» dit Jack avec un sourire. «Je veux vivre pour elle.»

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se sourirent. Daniel était heureux de voir Jack heureux. Ils finirent leur bière et partirent se coucher. Daniel eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Il pensait sans cesse à sa femme. Il finit par s'endormir tard dans la nuit, épuisé par les évènements et par toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

Lorsque Jack entra dans sa chambre. Sam dormait un sourire aux lèvres. Il resta quelques secondes à l'admirer de l'entrée de la chambre. Puis il se changea et se glissa sous les couvertures en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller. Sans se réveiller, Sam se tourna instinctivement et se blottit dans les bras de Jack. Ce dernier la serra fort dans ses bras et s'endormit lui aussi.

**Planète où se trouvait l'ennemi**:

Le chef de la garde entra dans une salle où se trouvait un grand nombre de femmes dont la femme soldat enlevée et Sha're, toutes habillées de fins vêtements les mettant ainsi en valeur. Son regard s'arrêta sur la terrienne et il la désigna du doigt.

Chef de la Garde: «Toi.»

Alors des hommes vinrent vers elle et la saisirent par les bras pour la traîner hors de cette salle.

S.F.: «Où m'emmenez-vous ? Je suis sergent dans l'Armée de l'Air U.S… J'exige de savoir où vous m'emmenez ! Laissez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Où diable m'emmenez-vous ?»

Ils la traînèrent jusqu'à un homme habillé comme un égyptien.

Homme: «Approche.»

Les gardes approchèrent la jeune femme de leur maître.

Homme: «Ravissante. Pleine de vie. Tu pourrais être l'instrument de ma future reine. Oui. Oui, vraiment très bien.» dit-il en jaugeant le jeune femme. «Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois plaire, en fin de compte.»

Alors deux gardes lui enlevèrent le vêtement qu'elle portait et la mirent sur une sorte de table. Il fit signe à une femme de venir. Cette dernière s'approcha et souleva une partie de son vêtement. On pouvait voir une poche ventrale comme celle des hommes qui étaient venues au SG-C. Une sorte de serpent sortit et regarda la jeune femme.

Homme: « Est-ce qu'elle vous plaît, mon amour ?» demanda-t-il au serpent.

Mais le serpent rentra dans la poche ventrale et la jeune femme qui le portait parti d'où elle était venue.

Homme: «Dommage.»

Alors il se saisit d'une arme de poing, identique que celle que Râ avait utilisé et tua la militaire, et il se tourna vers le chef de sa garde.

Homme: « Envoyez-en une autre !»

**Lendemain, SG-C , salle de briefing**:

Tous attendaient le Général Hammond dans la salle de briefing.

M.S.: « Mesdames et messieurs, le Général Hammond.»

Tous alors prirent place autour de la table de briefing en se mettant au garde à vous pour les militaires et les civils eux restèrent debout en signe de respect.

H: «Mes amis, ce dont on parle dans cette pièce est classé secret défense.» Tous acquiescèrent et s'assirent autour de la table. «Que savons-nous sur ces extraterrestres que nous ne savions pas hier ?»

J: «Diable, pas beaucoup.»

S: « Les garçons d'Abydos qui ont survécu à l'attaque pensent que c'était Râ.»

H: « Je croyais qu'il était mort, messieurs et madame. Quelle est la vérité ?»

D: «Il est assurément mort. La bombe… Pouf… Il ne peut qu'être mort, pas vrai ?»

H: «Bon reprenons. Qui arrive par la Porte des étoiles ?»

D: « Des Dieux.»

Tous à part Daniel: « Quoi ?»

D: « Pas "Dieu" comme dans "Dieu". Râ s'est fait passer pour un dieu, le dieu du soleil. Il a emprunté la religion et la culture des anciens Egyptiens qu'il a amenés par la Porte, et ensuite il les a utilisées pour les asservir. Il voulait que les gens d'Abydos croient qu'il était le seul.»

H: «Donc, vous voulez dire que Râ n'était pas en fait le dernier de sa race.»

C.K.: «Peut-être qu'il a un frère Rê,» dit-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

S: «Charles…»

J: « On a bien besoin de ça.»

S: «C'est vraiment pas le moment.»

Kawalsky s'enfonça dans son siège et ne préféra ne pas ajouter un mot au vu du «bide» qu'il venait de faire.

Daniel reprit alors là où il en était.

D: « La légende dit, sa race s'éteignait. Il a survécu en s'emparant du corps de son hôte humain, un petit Egyptien. Mais qui peut dire si d'autres comme lui n'ont pas fait pareil ?Ça aurait pu arriver à tout moment, partout où il y a une Porte.»

J: «Ça pourrait arriver à l'instant même, si je vous suis bien.»

D: «En effet Jack.»

H: « Colonel, vous avez le plus d'expérience pour avoir combattu ces extraterrestres. En supposant que vous ayez à aller sur le champ de bataille, vous êtes prêt ?» Jack se tourna vers son épouse qui lui sourit et se retourna vers son supérieur.

J: «On les a déjà battus une fois.»

H: « Je prendrai cela pour un "Peut-être". Capitaine Carter O'Neill, vous êtes sûre que la Porte des étoiles nous emmènera où on veut aller, avec ces nouvelles informations ?»

S: «Ils entrent la révision des coordonnées à l'instant même dans l'ordinateur. Avec le temps, il devrait sortir deux ou trois destinations par mois.»

J: «Ouais! On va être overbooké à cette allure-là!»

Sam lui fit comprendre d'un regard que pour dire des âneries pareilles, il ferait mieux de se taire.

H: «Mes amis, ne nous leurrons pas. Cette entreprise est à la fois vaste et dangereuse. On est tellement submergés, qu'on peut à peine voir la lumière du jour. Il aurait été bien préférable pour nous tous que la Porte des étoiles soit restée ensevelie,» dit Hammond.

S: «Avec tout mon respect Général, on ne peut se cacher la tête dans le sable. Pensez à tout ce qu'on peut apprendre, tout ce qu'on peut ramener,» dit Sam espérant le faire changer de point de vue sur le projet porte des étoiles.

H: « C'est précisément ce que vous pouvez ramener qui m'effraie. Cependant, le président des Etats-Unis est d'accord avec vous.» Sam sourit aux paroles de Hammond. « Si vos théories sont justes, il a ordonné la formation de neuf équipes dont la mission sera de partir en reconnaissance, déterminer la menace. Et si possible, établir une alliance pacifique avec les peuples de ces mondes. Ces équipes opéreront de façon confidentielle, top secret. Personne ne connaîtra leur existence, en dehors du président et des chefs d'états-majors interarmées. Votre équipe portera la désignation SG-1,» dit-il en se tournant vers Jack. «L'équipe consistera de vous-même, du Capitaine Carter O'Neill…»

D: «Et moi?» l'interrompit Daniel.

H: « On a besoin de vous comme consultant pour les autres équipes SG. Votre expertise des cultures anciennes, des langages a trop de valeur…» Daniel le coupa encore une fois.

D: «Ecoutez, je sais que c'est vous qui décidez, mais je… J'ai vraiment besoin de faire partie de leur équipe. Ma femme est là-bas, Général. J'ai besoin d'y aller.»

H: «Je prendrai ça en considération.» lui promit Hammond.

Daniel acquiesça et n'ajouta rien.

H: « Major Kawalsky, vous dirigerez SG-2.»

C.K.: « Vraiment ?» lui demanda-t-il surpris.

H: «Le Colonel O'Neill dit toujours qu'il est temps que vous ayez un commandement.»

Kawalsky se tourna vers Jack.

J: «J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse,» dit-il ironiquement. Kawalsky remercia silencieusement son supérieur.

Un soldat entra dans la salle de briefing.

Soldat: «Le Major Ferretti est revenu à lui, mon Général.»

Jack partit de la salle de briefing sans la permission de son supérieur alors que les autres attendaient.

H: «Rompez,» dit-il en se levant, alors les autres personnes présentes se levèrent et tous partirent à la suite du Colonel O'Neill en direction de l'infirmerie.

Jack fut le premier à atteindre l'infirmerie, suivi de peu de Sam. Cette dernière s'approcha du lit.

S: «Je prends la suite,» dit-elle à une infirmière qui aidait Ferretti qui regardait l'écran d'un ordinateur portable. «Je sais que vous ne vous sentez probablement pas trop bien...» commença t-elle.

J: «Mais on a vraiment besoin de vous,» termina t-il.

S: «On dirait qu'il vous devance nettement. Vous avez vu les sept symboles. C'est là qu'ils sont allés ?» demanda-t-elle a Ferretti.

Ce dernier fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

J: «Vous êtes sûr ?» Ferretti acquiesça.

Hammond se tourna vers ses hommes.

H: «Vous partez demain matin à la première heure. Rompez.»

Jack sourit à son épouse.

J: «C'est reparti!»

S: «En effet. Bon maintenant, je te dis à plus tard!»

J: «Tu vas où?»

S: «J'ai un ordinateur qui m'attend!»

J: «Et moi qui pensais que tu m'aurais accordé un peu de ton temps très précieux,» dit-il en faisant des yeux de cocker battu.

S: «Non! Jack ne me regarde pas comme ça!»

Mais ce dernier continua malgré les injonctions de sa femme.

S: «C'est vraiment pas juste!»

J: «Quoi donc?» demanda-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

S: «Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me regardes comme ça!»

J: «Ah oui?»

S: «Ne fais pas l'innocent Jack!» dit-elle en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

C.K.: «Vous nous le dites si on vous gène?» demanda-t-il. Ferretti souriait et Daniel lui pensait à ce genre de moments qu'il avait partagé avec sa femme.

J: «Pour être franc…ouivous nous dérangez!»

C.K.: «Ca fait toujours plaisir!T'en penses quoi Daniel?»

D: «Qu'ils devraient regagner leurs quartiers!» dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J: «Nous ne vous dirons qu'une chose messieurs…»

J & S: «MAIS EUH!»

D: «Ca c'est de la répartie!» dit-il ironique.

J: «Viens chérie, laissons ces mariolles,» dit-il en partant son épouse sur les talons.

Le lendemain, tous étaient prêts à partir vers la planète dont Ferretti leur avait donné les coordonnées. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la porte. Daniel avait finalement eu l'autorisation de Hammond pour partir avec Jack, Sam, Charles et les autres. Le Major Samuels leur donnait les dernières consignes de cette mission.

M.S.: «Colonel, j'aimerais vous rappeler que secourir la femme du Dr Jackson est un objectif secondaire. Au cas où vous ne feriez pas signe au camp de base d'ici 24 heures SG-2 laissera tomber la mission et retournera au SG-C sans vous.»

J: «Compris.»

C.K.: « Ça ne se produira pas. SG-2 ne partira pas sans vous.» Jack sourit à la réplique de Kawalsky.

M.S.: «Confirmons les codes de l'émetteur,» dit-il à Sam. «Si vous perdez votre émetteur, vous ne pourrez pas rentrer.»

S: «Compris.»

J: «Samuels?»

M.S.: «Oui?»

J: «Arrêtez de prendre ma femme pour une idiote. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire.»

S: «Merci mon chéri, mais je suis une grande fille et je sais me défendre toute seule.»

J: «Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais il est hors de question que quelqu'un te manque de respect devant mon nez et que je ne réagisse pas!»

S: «Tu es mon héros!» dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

C.K.: «Que c'est touchant! Je crois que je vais verser une larme!»

Tous sourirent. Samuels n'ajouta pas un mot. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle d'embarquement.

H: « SG-1 et SG-2 si vous ne revenez pas d'ici 24 heures votre émetteur pour le code sera verrouillé et l'iris sera scellé définitivement. A partir de là, il n'y aura plus de retour possible. Est-ce bien compris ?» dit-il de la salle de contrôle.

J: « Oui, Général.» Puis il se tourna vers ses hommes et sa femme. «Traversons.»

M.S.: «J'aimerais venir avec vous,» dit-il à Kawalsky.

C.K.: «Croyez moi Major, je suis plus rassuré de vous savoir ici.»

Samuels en resta sans voix. Kawalsky était fier de son coup!

J: «Très bien, allons-y, les gars.»

Une fois arrivés sur cette planète, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut le climat.

C.K.: « Bon sang, il fait froid,» dit Kawalsky.

J: «Ce n'est qu'une idée!»

S: «Excuse moi mais c'est pas température hawaïenne!»

J: «Sam, Sam, Sam… Chérie, tu connais l'auto persuasion!»

S: «Je ne préfère pas répondre à cette question devant ces messieurs.»

J: «Comment ça? Quand utilises-tu l'auto persuasion? Sam?» Mais son épouse ne lui répondait pas, mais gardait un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. «On en rediscutera en privée madame. Bon, sortons l'équipement.»

D: «Quelqu'un a un Kleenex ?» demanda-t-il encore en proie à ses allergies alors que tous les autres militaires se mettaient au travail sans prêter attention à ce que disait Daniel.

Tout à coup, il se prit un paquet de kleenex sur la tête. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander qui le lui avait envoyé.

D: «Merci Jack!»

**Du côté des méchants**:

Le chef de la garde entra à nouveau dans le pseudo harem. Son regard se balada à nouveau dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur Sha're. Chef de la garde: «Vous,» dit-il en désignant Sha're. Alors des gardes vinrent emmener la jeune femme vers leur maître.

**Pendant ce temps là, à la porte des étoiles**:

D: «Ce doit être un genre d'endroit cérémoniel. La Porte doit faire partie intégrale de leur culture spirituelle. Cet endroit a été construit pour des adorateurs,» expliqua Daniel à Jack.

J: « Essayons d'avoir filé d'ici avant que les "Adorés" ne se montrent. Vous avez trouvé comment aligner cette Porte pour rentrer ?» demanda-t-il espérant que le cauchemar Abydos ne recommence pas. (cf: Ce qui aurait du être).

D: «Oui, c'est le même système que sur Abydos. Ce symbole représente…»

J: «Vous avez informé Kawalsky ?» le coupa Jack.

D: « Oui,» lui répondit-il rapidement, puis il reprit son explication. «Ce symbole représente…»

J: «Beau travail,» le coupa à nouveau Jack tout en partant.

Daniel fulminait mais ne dit rien pour éviter une prise de bec avec Jack se rappelant ce que ça pouvait donner de mettre des militaires en colère.

J: «Il faut dresser le camp où on sera mieux à couvert.»

S: «J'ai trouvé ce qui semblerait êtreune piste dans la montagne.»

C.K.: « On dirait qu'on y a circulé récemment.»

J: « OK.»

S: «J'ai installée une ligne d'explosifs le long de cette arrête tous les dix mètres.»

C.K.: «Ça a l'air bien ?» dit-il en se tournant vers Jack.

J: « Oui, ça marchera. Evite juste de nous faire exploser en même temps!» dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

S: «Jack!»

J: «Je plaisantais!»

S: «Vaut mieux pour toi!» dit-elle menaçante en partant finir la pose de ses explosifs.

C.K.: «Et ben! Quel caractère!»

J: «Et encore vous n'avez rien vu!»

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leur travail.

**Du côté de l'ennemi**:

Sha're faisait tout pour se défaire de l'emprise des gardes mais sans succès. Le maître des gardes admirait la jeune femme qui lui était amené.

Homme: «Celle-ci a du tempérament.» dit-il en utilisant son arme de poing sur elle.

Il fit un signe à ses gardes qui la déshabillèrent et la posèrent sur une sorte de table. Il fit venir la femme qui portait en elle le serpent.

Homme: «Elle vous plaît, mon amour ?» demanda-t-il au serpent.

Le serpent sortit de la poche ventrale. Et entra dans le corps de Sha're en passant par sa nuque.

**Du côté des hommes de la Terre**:

C.K.: «Ça a l'air d'être un bon emplacement là-haut,» dit-il.

J: «Ok vous installez le campement ici. Si on n'est pas revenu dans vingt heures…»

C.K.: «On vient vous chercher par la peau des fesses,» le coupa Kawalsky.

Jack était touché par les paroles de Kawalsky. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur Kawalsky quoi qu'il arrive. C'était un véritable homme de confiance.

J: «Négatif. Vous repassez la Porte avec la combinaison donnée par Daniel avant que l'iris ne soit verrouillé et que vous ne puissiez plus rentrer.»

C.K.: «A vos ordres.»

J: « Gardez bien le fort,» dit-il en partant avec Sam et Daniel.

C.K.: « Ramenez-moi un T-shirt.»

Ils rirent et se mirent en route. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, Jack en tête, suivi de Daniel et de Sam.

S: «Alors Daniel, comment ça se passait entre vous et Sha're après notre départ?»

D: «Merveilleusement bien. Elle est vraiment épatante.»

S: «Vos sentiments se sont beaucoup intensifiés pour elle?»

D: «Oui,» dit-il en souriant. «Elle est devenu ma seule raison de vivre.»

S: «On la retrouvera Daniel.»

D: «Je l'espère Sam.»

S: «Je vous assure qu'on va la retrouver,» lui dit-elle.

Daniel voulait y croire, mais quelque part il sentait en lui que ce n'était pas gagné. Tout à coup Jack s'arrêta.

J: « Attendez,» leur dit-il. Ces derniers se stoppèrent. «Venez!» leur dit-il en apercevant des hommes se diriger vers hommes. «On va prendre position à cinquante mètres…» Mais il vit Daniel se diriger vers les hommes. «Mais c'est pas vrai! Pour l'amour du ciel… Cet homme n'a pas changé…»

S: «S'il avait changé Jack, il ne serait plus l'archéologue que nous avons rencontré il y a un an.»

J: «Ouais ouais…»

D: «On vient de traverser par la Porte des étoiles,» dit-il aux hommes.

Ces derniers commencèrent à se mettre à genoux pour se prosterner devant Daniel et les deux autres.

D: «S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça,» dit-il en faisant en sorte qu'ils ne se mettent pas à genoux devant lui. Il se souvenait de ce sentiment de gêne qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les habitants d'Abydos s'étaient prosternés devant eux et il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

J: «Des amis à vous ?» demanda-t-il en tenant son arme.

D: «À moins qu'on veuille avoir mauvaise réputation, on devrait éviter d'abattre les premières personnes qu'on rencontre sur une nouvelle planète.»

Jack et Sam se concertèrent du regard et baissèrent leurs armes. Les hommes dirent quelque chose que Daniel eut du mal à décrypter.

D: «Choisir?» comprit-il. «Ils veulent savoir si on est là pour choisir.» dit-il au militaire.

J: «Bien sûr on peut choisir.»

S: «Choisir c'est parfait,» dit-elle en entrant dans le jeu de son mari.

D: «C'est un dérivé d'arabe, combiné avec…»

J: «Très bien. Peu importe. Demandez-lui de nous conduire au prochain village.»

D: «Vous voulez nous conduire au…» tenta de se faire comprendre Daniel.

J: «Ca m'a l'air bien.»

S: «Ca semble plutôt agréable à cette période de l'année.»

J: «Chérie, tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu fais de l'humour.»

S: «Ah oui?» dit-elle en se rapprochant de Jack.

D: «Hey! Ca peut attendre qu'on rentre sur Terre ce genre de chose!» dit Daniel pour arrêter les deux époux qui semblaient oublier qu'ils étaient en mission et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls!

J: «Mouais!» dit Jack de mauvaise grâce ce qui fit sourire son épouse.

Le seul but des blagues de Jack était de faire sourire ou rire Sam. Il savait que c'était une des choses qui l'avait séduite en lui. Ils suivirent les hommes jusqu'à une sorte de maison décorée comme dans l'Antiquité. Les hommes leurs présentèrent trois places en bout de table.

S: « Pourquoi nous traitent-ils ainsi ?» demanda Sam.

D: «Ils nous prennent pour des dieux.»

J: «D'accord, on est des dieux. Et maintenant ?»

D: «Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.»

S: «Merci de l'information Daniel,» dit Sam qui n'était pas rassuré par rapport à la manière dont se déroulait la mission.

Tout à coup, un son de cor se fit entendre et tous les autres personnes présentes dans la salle se prosternèrent.

S: «Et maintenant?» demanda-t-elle à ses deux acolytes.

Jack et Daniel se regardèrent.

J: «Bon bah… Tu connais le dicton Sam! Quand on est à Rome...»

S: «Ouais ouais je sais! On fait comme les romains. N'empêche que je le sens pas trop!»

J: «J'en prends note!»

Alors les trois terriens se prosternèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard. Des hommes arrivèrent. Un homme, celui qui a fait enlevé le soldat de l'air force et Sha're se montra.

Homme: «Contemplez votre reine, » dit-il en faisant venir une femme près de lui. Il leva le voile qui cachait le visage de la reine. «Agenouillez vous devant votre reine.»

Les trois terriens étaient sous le choc. La reine était Sha're.

D: «Sha're, c'est moi,» dit-il en s'approchant de sa femme.

Mais il fut repoussé et il vit les yeux de Sha're s'illuminer juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il dut alors se rendre compte que sa femme était à présent parasitée.

****

**Au SG-C**:

Le Général Hammond était inquiet pour ses hommes sur une autre planète. Il se demandait comment l'avait vécu le Général West lors de la première mission sur Abydos. Le Général Hammond voyait le temps qui s'écoulait et il n'avait toujours aucun contact de ses hommes.

M.S.: «Vous vouliez me voir?»

H: «Une fois qu'on aura scellé l'iris on pourrait encore avoir une transmission de nos équipes ?» demanda-t-il.

M.S.: «Oui, Général. Mais on ne pourrait savoir si ce sont les extraterrestres ou quelqu'un de chez nous contraint par la torture. Il faudra alors sceller la porte des étoiles…»

H: «Combien de temps leur reste t-il?» le coupa Hammond qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce genre de choses.

M.S.: «Un peu moins de deux heures, Général.»

Le Général se tourna alors vers la porte des étoiles en priant pour que ses hommes reviennent en vie.

**De l'autre côté de la porte**:

Jack, Sam et Daniel se trouvaient emprisonnés. Daniel était toujours inconscient. Au bout d'un moment, Daniel commença à émerger et voulut se relever.

J: «Whoo, doucement. Ça fait des heures que vous êtes inconscient.»

D: «Je l'ai vu Jack!»

J: «On l'a tous vu!Bon s'il y a une sortie dans le coin, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée, mais regardez ce que j'ai trouvé.» :

« Daniel !»

D: «Skaara!» dit-il en serrant le jeune garçon dans ses bras.

S: « Vous allez bien?»

D: « Je pense.»

J: «Doucement, mon grand,» dit-il en aidant Daniel à se lever. «Bienvenue chez les conscients.»

SK: « O'Neill m'a dit, pour Sha're.»

D: « Jack, aidez-moi. On peut la retrouver.»

J: «Daniel. Non.»

Daniel se tourna vers Sam.

D: «Sam je vous en prie!»

S: «Je suis désolée Daniel mais on ne peut pas pour le moment. Il y a d'autres priorités et d'autres problèmes à régler pour le moment.»

D: «Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?»

J: «Si on peut sortir d'ici, la mission a capoté, de toute façon.»

D: «Comment ça?»

S: «Ils scellent la porte dans quatre vingt dix minutes.»

Le regard de Daniel s'assombrit.

S: «Au fait Jack.»

J: «Oui?»

S: «Je te l'avais bien dit que je ne le sentais pas!»

J: «Comme d'habitude, tu as encore raison! Allez, Skaara. Trouvons un moyen de sortir d'ici.»

Au bout d'un moment les portes s'ouvrirent sur les gardes. Ces derniers tenaient les prisonniers en respect grâce à leurs lances. Le chef de la garde s'approcha de Jack.

Chef de la garde: «Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demanda-t-il à Jack en lui saisissant le poignet.

J: «C'est une montre,» lui répondit-il d'un calme olympien.

Chef de la garde: «Ce n'est pas une technologie Goa'uld,» lui dit-il, Jack ne dit rien ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait cet homme. «D'où venez-vous ?» lui demanda-t-il.

J: «De la Terre,» lui répondit-il. «De Chicago pour être précis.»

Sam soupira. Jack ne pouvait rester sérieux plus de quelques minutes. Un jour ou l'autre cela lui causerait des ennuis, Sam en était certaine.

Chef de la garde: «Vos paroles ne signifient rien. D'où venez-vous ?» demanda-t-il à nouveau à Jack.

D: « Excusez-moi,» l'interrompit Daniel. Il dessina le symbole qui représentait la Terre. «Voilà d'où on vient.»

Le chef de la garde regarda le symbole et effaça le symbole avec une des extrémités de sa lance.

**Au camp de base sur la planète**:

C.K.: «Warren, allons-y. Debout,» dit Kawalsky qui émergeait d'une pseudo nuit sans beaucoup de repos. «Le soleil s'est…Les soleils sont levés. Tout ira bien.»

W: «On peut pas passer une autre nuit comme ça,» dit-il à Kawalsky.

C.K.: «Oui. Il fait un peu frisquet sur cette planète, la nuit… Le Colonel aurait dû nous envoyer un message radio, maintenant,» pensa Kawalsky à haute voix.

W: «Quand devez-vous prendre la décision de retourner ou non à la Porte des étoiles ?»

C.K.: «Quand il gèlera en enfer.»

W: «C'est déjà le cas monsieur,» lui dit le soldat par rapport à la température extérieure environnante.

C.K.: «On ne part pas d'ici sans le colonel. C'est compris ?» lui dit-il sur un ton autoritaire. «Bon maintenant excusez moi, je vais améliorer mon bronzage.»

**Du côté des prisonniers**:

J: « Donc, Râ n'est pas mort.»

D: « Ce n'était pas Râ. C'était Apophis.»

J & S: «Qui?»

D: «Dans la mythologie Egyptienne, Râ était le dieu du soleil, gouvernant le jour. Apophis était le dieu serpent, le rival de Râ, gouvernant la nuit. C'était écrit dans le livre des morts.»

Jack et Skaara repartirent inspecter la prison.

Sk: «On sauvera Sha're ?»

J: « Je ne peux pas te le promettre.»

Sk: «Mais vous êtes un grand guerrier. On a vaincu Râ ensemble !»

J: «Je sais, mais regarde là-bas. Vois ce qu'on affronte. On essaiera.»

Apophis entra dans la prison avec Sha're et d'autres personnes et commença à parler dans une langue inconnue pour les terriens.

J: «Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?»

D: «Ils vont choisir.»

S: « Choisir quoi ?»

Sk: « Qui seront les enfants des dieux.»

D: « Jack, aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît.»

J: « Daniel, non. On ne peut pas intervenir comme ça! Vous ne pourrez pas la sauvez si vous vous faites tué!»

Apo: «Agenouillez-vous devant vos maîtres !» dit-il à tous les prisonniers.

Les trois terriens obéirent malgré le fait qu'ils ne le voulaient pas. Mais pour leur survie à tous les trois il valait mieux coopérer et faire ce qu'on leur demandait… pour le moment…

Apo: «Choisissez.»

Daniel était perdu. La femme qu'il aimait tant le regardait aujourd'hui avec dédain. Daniel cherchait dans le regard de la jeune femme la moindre trace qui lui laisse penser que celle qu'il aimait était encore quelque part à l'intérieur de ce corps. Il ne vit rien. Le désespoir alla s'emparer de son cœur et alla même jusqu'à penser à quelque chose de totalement fou pour oublier sa douleur.

D: «Prenez moi!» dit-il à un homme qui faisait son choix parmi les prisonniers.

Homme: «C'est un passionné!»

D: «Jusqu'à quel point je me souviendrai, si vous me choisissez ?» demanda Daniel.

J: «Mais qu'est ce que vous faites pour l'amour du ciel?»

Daniel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Jack. Jack vit le regard de Daniel et comprit ce que ce dernier devait ressentir. S'il connaissait tant ce regard c'est parce que lui-même l'avait eu…à la mort de son fils…

D: « Une partie de l'hôte doit survivre,» dit-il. Mais les dieux ne lui répondirent pas.

Homme: «Nous l'avons choisi,» dit-il en emmenant Skaara.

Apo: «Tuez les autres,» dit-il avant de partir de la prison avec sa cour.

Alors de nombreux gardes avec des casques à têtes de serpent avancèrent vers les prisonniers qui se réfugiaient vers le fond de la prison espérant échapper à leurs bourreaux. Le chef de la garde, quant à lui marchaient contre ses hommes, comme s'il comptait les combattre pour essayer de sauver les prisonniers. Jack comprit vite ce que cet homme voulait faire et saisit la seule opportunité qu'il avait pour partir de la prison en vie en essayant de sauver aussi les autres prisonniers.

J: «Je peux sauver ces gens !» cria-t-il au chef de la garde.

L'homme se tourna vers Jack et planta ses yeux dans le regard du Colonel de l'Air Force, cherchant à savoir s'il était sincère.

S: «Jack tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?»

J: «Oui,» lui répondit-il simplement.

Sam n'ajouta rien, le laissant poursuivre.

J: «Aidez-moi !» dit-il une première fois. «Aidez-moi.»

Chef de la garde: «Beaucoup ont dit ça… Mais vous êtes le premier que je crois!» dit-il en lui lançant une lance pour l'aider à vaincre les gardes.

De nombreux coups de lance furent échangés, avec l'aide de Jack, le chef de la garde parvint à se débarrasser des gardes. De leur côté, Sam et Daniel faisait sortir les autres prisonniers par une ouverture qui avait été faite par un faisceau d'une lance.

S: «Allez sortez!»

D: «Allez!» Jack les rejoignit.

S: «Allez, allez !»

D: «Ca va aller Jack?»

J: «Une bonne sieste avec ma femme dans mes bras et je serai comme neuf!Eh venez!» dit-il au chef de la garde.

Chef de la garde: «Je n'ai nulle part où aller.»

J:«Après ça, vous pouvez venir avec nous sur notre planète! Allons partons!»

Tous prirent la route de la porte des étoiles afin de quitter cette planète au plus vite.

J: «Comment vous vous appelez ?»

Chef de la garde: « Teal'c,» lui répondit-il simplement.

J: «Teal'c, où vont-ils emmener Skaara, le garçon ?»

T: «A la Porte des étoiles. Après avoir sélectionné des hôtes pour leurs enfants, ils rentreront chez eux,» leur dit-il simplement.

J: «Va falloir passer la seconde si on veut arriver à temps!»

S& D: «Ouaip!»

**Pendant ce temps là, au SG-C**:

M.S.: «Général, ils ont moins d'une heure avant l'heure limite. On aurait dû avoir de leurs nouvelles, maintenant.»

H: «Il peut se passer beaucoup de chose en une heure, Major,» dit Hammond d'un air convaincu.

Mais à l'intérieur, il n'en menait pas large et espérait de tout son cœur que ses hommes allaient bien.

**Sur la planète**:

J: «On a moins d'une heure. Comment ça se passe ?»

S: «On en a perdus dans la forêt.»

T: «Ils seront pourchassés et tués,» dit-il stoïque. Alors les terriens se tournèrent vers lui. «Tous ceux qui ne vivent pas pour servir les dieux sont leurs ennemis,» les informa t-il.

J: « Et ça fait de vous…» dit Jack espérant que Teal'c lui explique quel rôle il jouait avant chez les méchants.

T: «Je suis un Jaffa, élevé pour servir afin qu'ils puissent vivre.»

J: «Pas comprendre,» dit-il à sa femme.

S: «Moi non plus!»

D: «Qui ça ils?»

Teal'c leva alors une partie de sa veste et on put voir une poche centrale d'où sortait une espèce de larve.

J: «Que diable est-ce que c'est ?» dit Jack avec mine de dégoût.

T: «C'est un bébé Goa'uld, les dieux sous forme de larve. J'en porte un depuis que je suis enfant...comme tous les Jaffa en portent un.»

J: « Sortez-le de là !» lui dit Jack ne comprenant pourquoi Teal'c gardait en lui cette larve.

T: «En échange de porter un bébé Goa'uld jusqu'à maturité un Jaffa reçoit une parfaite santé et une longue vie. Si je l'enlevais, j'en mourrais tôt ou tard,» leur expliqua t-il calmement.

J: «Diable, si j'étais vous, je prendrais le risque.»

S: «Moi aussi.»

Et tous reprirent leur marche vers la porte des étoiles. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline d'où on pouvait voir les «Dieux» emprunter la porte des étoiles.

J: «Que pensez vous de passer à l'action?»

T: « Le garçon que vous cherchez n'est plus ce qu'il était,» dit Teal'c.

J& D: «Je ne veux pas entendre ça,» dirent-ils en chœur aux Jaffas.

Des vaisseaux tiraient vers eux.

J: «Mettez-vous à l'abri !»

S:«Jack, nous sommes des cibles parfaites, ici!»

J: «Il faut aller en haut de la colline!»

S: « Il y en a combien ?»

T: «Une douzaine.»

J: «Peut-être plus. Ils retournent vers la Porte.»

D: « Et Skaara ?»

J: « Il est avec eux.»

S: «Jack, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant que le SG-C bloque notre code de retour !»

J: «Fallais pas inventer cette satanée iris!»

S: «Je fais ce que l'on me demande! Je ne décide pas! Et puis cette satanée iris comme tu dis, peut très bien nous sauver la vie!»

D:«Euh… Excusez moi!»

J & S: «QUOI?»

D: «Si vous remettiez votre scène de ménage à plus tard! Déjà que l'on est un peu court au niveau du timing…»

J & S: « Ouais…»

J: «Warren ! Casey ! Sur ma droite !» dit-il à ses hommes puis il se tourna vers Teal'c. «Vous avez vu les symboles ?» demanda-t-il.

**Au SG-C:**

Au SG-C, l'inquiétude régnait. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle des deux équipes parties à travers la porte des étoiles.

M.S.: «Général, on a atteint l'heure limite.»

Airman: « Prêt à sceller la Porte des étoiles, Général.»

M.S.: « J'attend vos ordres, Général.»

H: « Dans une minute, Major.»

Le Général Hammond ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer définitivement la porte des étoiles. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était sûr et certain que ses deux équipes étaient de l'autre côté mais ils devaient avoir des problèmes…

**De l'autre côté de la porte des étoiles: **

T: «Il y a beaucoup de mouvement dans les arbres.»

Casey: «On a des extraterrestres qui se rapprochent.»

J: «D'accord les amis, on va faire un petit voyage d'étude.Occupez-vous de cette Porte. On a de la compagnie. Sam, arme les explosifs. Casey, Warren, et moi serons les derniers.»

S: «Négatif.»

Jack se tourna vers sa femme. Il l'aimait, Dieu sait combien il l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire de la rébellion.

J: «Sam, s'il te plaît ce n'est pas le moment!»

S: «Et bien si justement Jack! Je ne t'ai pas laissé tombé lors de la première mission sur Abydos, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer! Et de toute façon, les explosifs c'est mon boulot!»

J: «Sam, ne t'en fais pas je te suis! Maintenant tu armes tes explosifs et tu donnes un coup de main à Daniel,» lui dit-il doucement.

S: «T'as intérêt à tenir ta parole sinon tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends!»

Jack lui sourit et se tourna vers les autres.

J: «Une fois que vous aurez envoyé le signal, je veux que vous traversiez.» Et avant que Sam ne proteste à nouveau il ajouta: «Et c'est un ordre!» dit-il fermement. «Et quand vous serez de l'autre côté, dîtes leur qu'on a de la compagnie!»

T: « Allez. Avançons ! Allons-y !»

Tous coururent vers le camp de base où les autres militaires les attendaient. Ils arrivèrent sur Kawalsky qui se demandait pourquoi ils courraient tous comme des dératés.

C.K.: « Les gars, dites-moi ce qui se passe. J'ai loupé quelque chose?»

Soldat: «On dirait tout un bataillon, 200m et se rapprochant.»

C.K.: «Dr Jackson ?»

D: «Je l'ai ici quelque part,» dit-il en fouillant dans ses poches. «Je sais que je l'ai ici quelque part.»

C.K.: «Daniel! Vite!»

S: «Allez on a pas toute la journée!» Du côté de Jack, les choses s'annonçaient plutôt pas mal…

Soldat: «Les extraterrestres sortent de derrière les arbres !»

**Au SG-C**:

M.S.: «Général ?» demanda-t-il à nouveau.

H: «Très bien. Scellez,» dit Hammond le cœur lourd.

Le Général Hammond avait l'impression d'abandonner SG-1 au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Le Major Samuels ne semblait pas du tout affecté.

M.S.: «Verrouillez leurs émetteurs.» L'airman se tourna vers le Général.

H: «Verrouillez leurs émetteurs.»

Airman: «Oui, Général,» dit-il lui aussi avec un peu de peine dans la gorge.

**Du côté de SG-1: **

C.K.: «Voilà!» dit-il après avoir tuer quelques assaillants.

J: «Très bien ! Allez-y !» dit Jack aux prisonniers qui s'étaient évadés avec eux.

S: «On ne peut pas les retenir !» cria Sam.

J: «Envoyez le signal dès que ça s'ouvre, Capitaine. Dites-leur de se replier !» dit-il à Kawalsky.

C.K.: «Repliez-vous. Repliez-vous.»

Pendant ce temps là, Daniel et Sam couraient afin d'émettre le signal pour ne pas faire «splash» dans l'iris en essayant de rentrer. Daniel composa les coordonnées et Sam envoya le signal de reconnaissance.

**Au SG-C:**

Airman: «Un tunnel vient d'être établi de l'autre côté.»

Cette nouvelle ravie le Général ainsi que tout le personnel, sauf Samuels.

H: «Annulez mon ordre. Ne scellez pas la porte, ne verrouillez pas leur émetteur. On reçoit le signal d'un émetteur ?»

Airman: «Pas encore de signal.»

**De l'autre côté de la porte:**

D: « Est-ce que ça marche ?»

S: « Espérons-le. Sinon, je serai la première à le savoir.»

D: «Vaut mieux pour vous que ça marche sinon Jack n'a pas fini de nous en rabattre les oreilles!»

S: «Bah, vu que je ne serais plus là, ce sera à vous que reviendra l'honneur de l'entendre se plaindre.»

D: «Merci Sam je n'en demandais pas tant!»

Sam sourit à Daniel et franchit la porte espérant qu'elle pourrait encore entendre Jack râler ou se plaindre quelques minutes plus tard!»

**Au SG-C:**

Micro: «Voyageur Approchant»

Le Général fixait l'écran où devait apparaître le signal de reconnaissance de SG-1.

Airman: «Attendez, voilà le signal.»

C'est à ce moment là qu'apparut Sam, suivie quelques secondes plus tard de plusieurs personnes.

S: «Ne tirez pas. Ce sont des réfugiés.»

H: «J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Capitaine.»

S: «Absolument Général. Je fais ce que m'a dit mon supérieur sur le terrain.»

H: «Et le fait que ce soir votre mari ne pose pas de problème je suppose!»

S: «Allez savoir Général!» dit Sam avec un sourire.

**De l'autre côté**:

Et ben de l'autre côté l'ambiance n'était pas aussi détendue, loin s'en faut!

J: «Faites détoner les explosifs !» hurlait-il à un de ses hommes qui ne se priva pas de faire de la fricasser de méchants avec les explosifs que Sam avait posé un peu partout. «Dépêchez-vous ! Allez !» hurlait-il aux réfugiés pour les presser à passer la porte des étoiles.

C.K.: «On a besoin d'être couverts!»

J: « C'est bon !»

C.K.: «Allez-y !»

**Au SG-C**:

H: «Ils sont derrière vous?»

S: «Je l'espère!» dit-elle au Général. Sam se retourna vers la porte. «Nom de non! Vous allez la passer cette fichue porte! Jack bouge toi!»

**Sur la planète**:

Le pauvre Jack faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour rentrer vite fait bien fait, mais il y avait des méchants partout et plutôt bien armés. Daniel continuait de faire passer les réfugiés à travers la porte en leur demandant de passer la seconde.

D: «Allez ! Allez !»

C.K.: «Colonel, d'autres extraterrestres, à 8 heures.»

Alors, Jack vit qu'il n'en manquait que quelques uns qui passeraient en même temps qu'eux.

**Au SG-C: **

J: «Ne tirez pas !»

D: « Ne tirez pas ! Ils sont avec nous.»

Une fois que tous étaient passés…

J : «Maintenant ! Verrouillez !» commanda Jack en aboyant vers la salle de contrôle.

H: « Fermez l'iris,» ordonna le Général à l'airman.

Airman: «Tunnel déconnecté.»

H: «Bien.»

Hammond descendait en salle d'embarquement et fut plutôt surpris de la discussion à laquelle il assista en arrivant.

S: «Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu fichais?» criait une Sam en colère devant un Jack complètement ahuri.

J: «Non mais attends c'était l'enfer là dedans je…»

S: «Ne te fiches pas de moi, tu aurais pu mettre la seconde quand même! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte du sang d'encre que je me suis fait!»

J: «Mais j'y suis pour rien…» dit Jack qui commençait à s'énerver.

H: «Ca suffit!» coupa la Général. «Vous réglerez ça en privé!»

J & S: «A vos ordres.»

S: «Infirmier! Infirmier!» appela Sam. «Vous vous occupez de lui ?»

Inf: « Oui, merci.»

M.S.: «Attendez. Gardez ces gens en arrière.»

S: «Il nous faut aider ces gens, s'il vous plaît.»

H: «Allez-y. Un homme est touché. Reculez !Laissez passer l'équipe médicale.»

Inf: «Portons-le à l'infirmerie !»

H: «Vous pourriez expliquer ?»

J: «On peut utiliser la Porte des étoiles pour renvoyer ces gens chez eux.»

H: «Que fait-il ici?» demanda il en désignant Teal'c.

J: «Voici Teal'c. Il nous a aidés.»

H: « Vous savez qui c'est ?»

J: « Oui, Général, je le sais.C'est l'homme qui nous a sauvé la vie.»

S: «C'est vrai mon Général. Sans lui, nous ne serions probablement plus de ce monde ou de l'autre.» dit-elle désignant la porte.

C.K.: «Le Colonel O'Neill vous a contaminé avec son humour on dirait,» lui dit à voix basse?

S: «On dirait,» lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

J: «Et si vous acceptez mes recommandations, Général, il se joindra à SG-1.»

H: «Cette décision ne vous appartient pas Colonel.»

M.S.: «Reculez. Faisons-les descendre de la rampe.»

J: «Kawalsky, ça va bien ? Je vous ai vu vous écrouler tout à l'heure?»

C.K.: «Oui, ça va.»

H: «Le rapport, qui promet d'être très intéressant, pour les unités SG 1 et 2 se tiendra à 7 heures 30.»

J: «A vos ordres mon Général.»

H: «Très bien.»

Alors que les réfugiés descendaient de la rampe, Daniel quant à lui ne bougeait pas et fixait la porte des étoiles.

D: « Elle est là-bas quelque part, Jack.»

J: « Je Skaara.»

D: «Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?»

J & S: «On les retrouve,» dirent en chœur comme si c'était une évidence.

Alors que Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c quittait la salle d'embarquement. Kawalsky les fixait. Tout à coup les yeux du Major se mirent à s'illuminer et sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres…

**Fin de l'épisode!**

Comme vous vous en doutez c'est plus un à suivre, qu'un fin! Mais bon! Je vais continuer dans ma lancée de réécriture d'épisodes, mais pas tous! Pas cinglée Dinou! Je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fic depuis que j'ai déménagé dans le Jura! Alors tous ceux qui sont dans le Jura ou dans les alentours, cette fic est pour vous et pour tous mes copains et mes copines que j'ai laissé sur la côté d'azur! Bien sûr, je **VEUX DES FEEDBACK!** Que je sache si je suis bonne pour l'asile ou toujours pas!

**Ps**: je pense écrire le retour de mission avec la dispute de Sam et Jack, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, pour savoir si je me lance là dedans ou pas!


	4. Règlement de compte

**Stargate SG-1**

**Règlement de compte**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance, humour

**Résumé** : un retour de mission.

**Spoiler **: non

**Saison** : saison 1

**Disclaimer**** de l'auteur** : les personnages de la série « Stargate SG-1 » ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette fic, je ne le fais que pour mon plaisir et pour divertir les fans comme moi de la série.

Note de l'auteur : cette fic est dans l'optique de mon remix de la série, et donc elle fait suite à « _Ce qui aurait du être_ », « _Deux O'Neill contre une tête de serpent 1 & 2_ ».

**Dédicace** : je dédie cette fic à Vicky, Mizuki, Carter 1979, Tigrou, M.A., Callie, Cris, Elodie, Asteries.. Enfin bref à tous les membres du forum « La porte des étoiles : imagine » et à tous les fans !

Bonne lecture !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!! MERCI !!!**

Après le briefing de leur mission sur Chulak, le couple O'Neill quittait la base pour une soirée tranquille à leur domicile. Toutefois, Sam et Jack ne s'étaient toujours pas expliqués et la dispute qui avait commencé en salle d'embarquement allait sûrement ressurgir.

Jack regardait son épouse du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils étaient en voiture. Il voyait bien qu'elle était encore contrariée et rongeait son frein jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient maris, l'ambiance était extrêmement tendue. Jack ne comprenait pas la réaction de Sam, la trouvant vraiment disproportionnée.

Une fois arrivée chez eux, ils descendirent de voiture et rentrèrent dans la maison.

J (pensant) : « _Bon mon petit gars, prends ton courage à deux mains et parle le premier. Elle va te manger !_ » essayait il de se convaincre.

S (pensant) : « _Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il prenne des risques comme ça ??? Aaahhh !!! Il peut toujours courir pour un câlin !_ »

Plus les minutes passaient, et plus le silence qui s'était imposé entre les époux O'Neill se faisait pesant. Jack, ne supportant plus la situation, décider de parler à sa femme pour briser ce silence.

J : « Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ? »

Sam se retourna d'un coup et lui lança un regard noir.

J (pensant) : « _Ca va être ma fête !!!_ »

S : « Je crois avoir le droit de te faire la tête vu ce que tu as fait ! »

J : « Oh Sam pour l'amour du ciel ! »

S : « Mais est ce que tu te rends compte au moins de ce que tu as fait ? »

J : « J'ai aidé à sauver des personnes innocentes de ce tyran d'Apophis ! »

S : « Et tu as risqué ta vie ! »

J : « Bon sang Sam tu es militaire, tu sais très bien quels sont les risques de notre métier ! »

S : « Ca n'a rien à voir là dedans et tu le sais ! Le problème c'est que tu agis comme si tu étais seul ! »

J : « Attends là, parle moi plutôt d' »une de tes expériences, je comprendrais mieux. »

S : « Jack ce n'est pas le moment de rire. »

J : « Mais je suis sérieux ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu me reproches au juste ! »

S : « Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu risques ta vie comme ça ? Je croyais que tu avais mis tes instincts suicidaires au placard ? »

J : « Mais Sam 'est le cas ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de mourir ! »

S : « Alors pourquoi ? »

J : « Mais Sam c'était la meilleure chose à faire stratégiquement, et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

Sam ne dit rien, forcée d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Alors la colère de Sam fit place au véritable sentiment qui la tenaillait : la peur de perdre Jack…

S : « Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? »

J : « Mais il ne m'est rien arrivé. » dit Jack sur un ton beaucoup plus doux.

S : « Oui cette fois il ne t'es rien arrivé… » dit elle en baissant la tête pour ne pas que Jack voit les larmes au coin de ses yeux qui menaçaient de couler.

Alors Jack s'approcha un peu plus de son épouse et lui leva le visage pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa tendre épouse.

J : « Sam.. ; chérie… je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux rester auprès de toi ! »

S : « Oh Jack j'ai eut si peur ! » dit elle en étreignant son époux.

Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte et la berçait pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

J : « Ca va aller ma chérie, on va rester tous les deux encore longtemps ! »

S : « Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! »

Sam s'accrochait à Jack comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage.

J : « Personne ne te demande de vivre sans moi ! Surtout pas moi ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

S : « Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle sentant le sérieux de son mari se faire la malle.

J : « Parce que je suis absolument irremplaçable ! »

Sam prit à la bêtise de son mari, il savait toujours comment la faire rire quelle que soir la situation.

S : « Dis ça va tes chevilles ? Pas trop enflées ? »

J : « Non, elle vont très bien ! » dit il avant de déposer un petit bisou sur le front de son épouse.

Puis Jack embrassa le visage de Sam jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Sam participa alors activement à ces baisers, puis elle s'arrêta net et brisa l'étreinte.

S : « Tu me refais le coup du « je risque ma vie sans me soucier de ma femme » en mission et je te jure que tu vas devenir extrêmement proche du canapé ! » le menaça t-elle.

J : « Oh Sam ! Je pensais que c'était réglé ! »

S : « Non mais franchement, j'aurais eut l'air de quoi s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Et en plus tu pouvais quand même te presser un peu plus ! Tu espérais quoi ? Te faire blesser ??? »

J : « Oh Sammie… »

S : « Non, mais de toute façon tu ne réfléchis jamais ! Tu agis à l'instinct et… »

Elle fut coupée par Jack qui l'embrassa passionnément.

J : « Tu disais ? »

S : « Que tu agis à l'instinct et que tu ne peux pas… »

Jack la coupa à nouveau par un baiser plein de fougue.

J : « Tu disais ? » demanda t-il à nouveau.

S : « Ferme la et embrasse moi ! » intima t-elle à son mari en lui sautant au coup.

J (pensant) : « _Ca ne rate jamais !_ »

S (pensant) : « _Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de lui résister._ » si disait elle, mais elle savait déjà que c'était peine perdue.

Jack la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena vers leur chambre pour lui montrait à quel point il l'aimait…

**Fin.**

Je sais que c'est court, mais c'est juste une scène de ménage, je ne vais pas les faire se prendre la tête comme pas permis ! J'ai besoins qu'ils soient réconciliés pour la suite ! Et puis de toute façon c'est moi qui décide !

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !

Envoyez moi un mail quand même pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser !

Bisous

Dinou


	5. L'ennemi intérieur

**L'ennemi intérieur**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance, Action, Humour

**Résumé **: comme promis depuis un bail, voici dc la suite de ma reprise des zodes stargate.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette ff, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Dédicace **: je dédie cette ff à Vicky, Carter 1979, Mizuki, Cris Némesis, MA, Callie, Tyto27, enfin bref à bcp de monde !

Bonne lecture !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Le couple O'Neill revenait à la base après une bonne nuit pas du tout reposante. La dispute qui s'était produite quelques jours plus tôt avait été oubliée et la sérénité régnait de nouveau au sein du couple.

Ils arrivèrent de bonne heure pour prendre un petit café tout tranquille avec Daniel et Kawalsky.

J : « Bonjour. » dit il en avançant la chaise de sa femme pour finalement s'asseoir ensuite près d'elle.

D : « Bonjour Jack, Sam. »

C.K. : « Bonjour. »

S : « Bonjour messieurs. » dit elle avant de boire son café.

D : « Jack, vous avez l'air fatigué. »

J : « Ah bon ? » demanda t-il en jetant un regard sur son épouse qui avait quelque peu rougi.

S : « A quelle heure commence le briefing ? » dit elle pour rapidement changé de sujet.

C.K. : « 8h30, pourquoi ? »

S : « Je dois aller parler au Général Hammond avant. »

J : « Donc, tu m'abandonnes ? »

S : « Pas pour longtemps. » dit elle avant de finir rapidement son café.

J : « Un petit baiser pour me faire tenir pendant ton absence ? »

Sam lui donna sans se faire prier et partit.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux autres les regardaient le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient toujours amusés de ce changement de comportement de la part de Jack : quand Sam était là, il devenait tendre et doux, hors de sa présence, il redevenait le Jack sarcastique, et surtout, selon Daniel, très militaire.

D : « Si on vous dérange, vous nous le dites. »

J : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me gênerai pas. »

C.K. : « Daniel, vous avez réussi à dormir un peu ? » dit il en voyant la mine affreuse de l'archéologue.

D : « Une ou deux heures cette nuit. »

J : « Cauchemars ? »

D : « Oui… je vois Sha're me suppliant de l'aider et moi je suis bloqué, je ne peux pas bouger. » dit il en fixant sa tasse de café.

C.K. : « Daniel, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. »

D : « Ca j'en doute. »

J : « Parce que vous pouvez prévoir quand et où va frapper l'ennemi ? »

D : « Non, mais… »

J : « Pas de mais, vous n'êtes pas responsable. Maintenant la seule chose à faire c'est de tout faire pour la retrouver pour lui enlever ce serpent de la tête. » dit il d'un ton décidé.

D : « Oui, vous avez raison. »

J : « Comme toujours ! »

D : « C'est cela oui… »

J : « Vous avez dit ? »

D : « Moi ? Rien. »

C.K. : « Dites moi, vous avez vu le match de hockey d'hier soir ? » dit il pour changer de sujet avant que Daniel ne passe un mauvais quart d'heure.

J : « Non. »

C.K. : « Vous plaisantez ? C'était un des meilleurs matchs que j'ai vu. Vous faisiez quoi ? »

J : « J'étais occupé, alors que s'est il passé ? »

Et ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du briefing.

Ils rejoignirent Sam et le Général Hammond en salle de contrôle où le briefing commença.

H : « Messieurs et Madame, ces planètes désignées P3A-575 et P3A-577 ont été soumises par l'équipe du Capitaine Carter-O'Neill comme destinations possibles pour votre prochaine mission. »

J : « Youpi ! »

Hammond ne prit pas garde à la réflexion de Jack.

H : « Les équipes SG-1 et 2 opéreront en même temps… » le Général Hammond ne put aller plus loin, il fut coupé par Jack et Kawalsky.

J : « Je préférerais P3A-575 si vous voulez bien prendre P3A-577. » dit il pour faire de l'humour tout en sachant très bien que Kawalsky rentrerait dans le jeu.

K : « Je la prends. » dit il en souriant. « Pas de problème. »

J : « Elle me plaît bien cette planète. »

C.K. : « Oui c'est vrai qu'elle a un nom plutôt sympathique. »

J : « Bon alors, on n'a qu'à la jouer à pile ou face. »

C.K. : « Bonne idée. Vous avez une pièce, je suis raide comme un passe lacet. »

J : « Non, Sam tu n'as pas une pièce dans tes poches ? »

Le Général Hammond préféra mettre fin maintenant à cet interlude qui, bien que divertissant, n'était pas approprié.

H : « Et si vous alliez là où je vous dis d'aller. Dites le moi si je me trompe mais… »

Le Général Hammond fut à nouveau coupé, mais pas Jack cette fois, par une annonce dans les haut-parleurs.

_« Alerte. Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »_

Ils se rendirent tous plus avant de la salle de contrôle pour se mettre face à la vitre qui donnait sur la salle d'embarquement. Sam regardait son mari avec un air de reproche dans les yeux.

J : « Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? » demanda t-il feignant l'innocence.

S : « Oh Jack, un jour ton humour va nous faire avoir des problèmes. »

J : « Je croyais que tu aimais mon humour. »

S : « Moi oui, mais n'abuse pas trop devant nos supérieurs. »

J : « Je te promets… » dit il en levant la main droite. « … que je vais essayer. »

Sam baissa la tête comme si tout espoir était perdu.

S : « Tu es irrécupérable. »

J : « Je sais. » dit il avec un grand sourire, qui fit rire Sam.  
Puis ils reportèrent tous les deux leurs yeux sur la porte des étoiles.  
C.K. : « Bon sang, ces Goa'ulds n'abandonnent jamais. »

J : « Je crois qu'on les a énervés. »

C.K. : « Oh pas pour si peu quand même. »

H : « Fermeture de l'iris ! »

Walter : « Attention. Voyageur non reconnu. »

H : « Alerte ! Toutes équipes de défense prêtes à intervenir. » dit il alors au micro.  
Alors de nombreux soldats armés arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement et se mirent en position prêts à tirer si quelqu'un parvenait à entrer.

H : « Réglez le compte à rebours d'autodestruction de la base dans 3 minutes. » dit il a Walter.

W : « Séquence de destruction activée »

H : « Aucune équipe ne sortira d'ici tant que ces attaques continueront. »

D : « Ils ne peuvent pas le faire indéfiniment. Si ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers Sam.  
A ce moment là on entendit comme un splash sur l'iris. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer en collision avec elle.

J : « Ouah ! »

S : « Quand ils comprendront que la porte est impénétrable, ils arrêteront. » dit elle pour le rassurer.

C.K. : « J'ai presque envie de les laisser passer et leur donner une correction. »

Puis toute activité de l'autre côté de la porte s'arrêta et le vortex se ferma.

W : « Arrêt de la porte des étoiles. Equipe de radiation, allez-y. »

C.K. : « Y a pire que ça comme mort. » dit il philosophe.

D : « Vous ne pensez pas que les Goa'ulds envoient d'autres gens ? »

S : « Daniel je ne crois pas que les Goa'ulds se soucient du nombre de pertes humaines qu'ils ont à subir, tant qu'ils peuvent arriver à leurs fins. »

J : « Ça serait comme des insectes contre un pare-brise. »

S : « Merci pour l'image Jack. »

J : « A ton service. »

W : « Tout est revenu à la normale. »

Hammond alors se mit à pianoter sur un ordinateur puis on entendit.

_« Alerte annulée. Compte à rebours interrompu. Destruction interrompue. »_

Kawalsky se frottait la nuque. Depuis quelques temps il était sujet à de violentes migraines. Jack remarqua alors les traits tirés de son subalterne

J : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kawalsky ? »

C.K. : « Un mal de tête. J'ai avalé une boite entière d'aspirine, sans effet. »

J : « Allez vous faire examiner à l'infirmerie. C'est un ordre. » dit il avant que Kawalsky puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

C.K. : « Bien mon Colonel. » puis il se tourna vers le Général Hammond. « Mon Général, avec votre permission ? » dit il en se mettant au garde vous.

H : « Vous pouvez y aller Major. J'ai besoin que vous meniez votre équipe à P3-575. »

Kawalsky partit de la salle d'embarquement en envoyant un léger sourire à Jack qui le lui rendit. Les deux hommes avaient fait tellement de mission ensemble qu'un amitié s'était créée. Il faut dire, que le fait que ces messieurs aient un humour similaire, y avait beaucoup contribué.

W : « Voyageur à l'arrivée ! Voyageur à l'arrivée ! »

H : « Relancez le compte à rebours. »

J : « C'est reparti. » dit il un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

H : « Equipes de défense, restez en position. »

D : « L'iris va tenir le coup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daniel et Jack se tournèrent vers Sam qui avaient les yeux rivés sur la porte des étoiles.

S : « C'est du titane pur. Moins de 3 micromètres de l'horizon des événements. Ça ne laisse même pas la matière se réintégrer entièrement. »

J : « Donc l'iris va tenir, n'est-ce pas ? » dit il avec sérieux.

S : « Pfff… si elle ne tient pas, le mécanisme d'autodestruction se mettra en route et toute la montagne explosera. On n'aura plus à s'en préoccupé. »

J : « Ah, bien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. » dit il ironique.

D : « Oui, très rassurant. » dit il sur le même ton que Jack.

Après ce petit intermède en salle de contrôle, tous repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Au bout d'une heure, Jack, qui essayait de défaire son épouse d'une quelconque expérience, fut appelé dans le bureau du Général Hammond.

J : « Vous voulez me voir mon Général. »

H : « Entrez. Mais je vous ai fait appelé il y a plus de dix minutes Colonel. »

J : « En effet mon Général, mais j'étais occupé. » dit il très sérieusement.

H : « Vous aidiez votre épouse dans ses expériences peut être ? » demanda t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Et avant que Jack ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il ajouta : « Je ne veux rien savoir. »

J : « Pourquoi avez vous demandé à me voir mon Général ? »

H : « Je compatis avec Kawalsky. Ce travail me donne très mal à la tête. »

J : « Des mauvaises nouvelles ? » demanda t-il.

Il voyait bien qu'Hammond essayait de gagner du temps, mais la question qui se posait était pourquoi.

H : « Vous pensez pouvoir faire la conversation à quelqu'un ? » demanda t-il n'appréciant pas vraiment l'entrée en matière de Jack.

J : « Excusez moi mon Général. Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? Vous étiez à la pêche ? »

Hammond secoua la tête de manière négative, puis il décida finalement d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

H : « Je suis désolé Colonel mais je ne peux pas intégrer Teal'c a SG-1. »

J : « Mon Général, je vous prie de bien vouloir revenir sur votre décision. » dit Jack plus sérieux que jamais.

H : « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé. »

J : « Qu'est ce qui va lui arriver alors ? Il ne peut pas repartir sur sa planète, il va se faire tuer. »

H : « Le Colonel Kennedy devrait arriver sous peu du Pentagone. »

J : « Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici lui ? »

H : « Il posera des questions à votre ami. »

J : « Quel genre de questions ? »

H : « Nous voulons savoir à quoi nous avons à faire : leur force, leur niveau technologique et leurs armes. »

J : « Ce genre d'informations m'intéresse également, mais quand ils auront fini avec tout ça ? »

H : « Il y aura encore d'autres questions et des examens. »

J : « Des examens ? » demanda t-il outré.

H : « Colonel, son corps abrite une forme larvaire d'un ennemi redoutable. » dit il comme si ce genre d'argument pouvait faire plier Jack.

Mais c'était mal connaître le Colonel, le Général l'apprit rapidement à ses dépends.

J : « Quel genre d'examen ? »

H : « Vous ne vous en êtes peut-être pas rendu compte mais il est la première espèce d'extra-terrestre que nous rencontrons. Vous ne pensez pas que ça fait de lui un sujet d'étude ? »

J : « Un sujet d'étude ? » demanda t-il de plus en plus outré par les paroles de son supérieur.

H : « Il est ce qu'il est. » dit il comme une évidence.

J : « Sauf votre respect, je ne crois pas qu'il ait sauvé mon équipe ou qu'il nous ait rejoints pour devenir un cobaye des Renseignements. » dit il assez durement tout en essayant de ne pas perdre son sang froid.

H : « Calmez vous Colonel. Il a changé de camp une fois. Etes-vous absolument certain qu'il ne le refera pas ? » demanda t-il sceptique.

J : « Oui, mon Général. » dit il plus sûr de lui que jamais.

H : « Vous êtes le seul dans ce cas. »

J : « Mon Général… »

H : « Le Colonel Kennedy arrivera dans l'heure qui suit. Je vous promets que Teal'c sera traité avec dignité et respect tant qu'il sera notre invité ici. Au-delà de ça, je ne peux rien promettre. Rompez. » dit il après avoir coupé Jack.

Jack n'ajouta pas un mot et quitta le bureau du Général Hammond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses pas conduisirent Jack là où se trouvait Teal'c. Ce dernier était assis sur un lit, les yeux fermés, il semblait très concentré. Après avoir frappé, Jack entra.

J : « Ca va ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

T : « Oui. » dit il tout en conservant sa position.

Jack fut plus ou moins surpris de la manière dont se comportait l'homme en face de lui, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

J : « Je repasserai plus tard alors. » dit il en saisissant la poignée de la porte.

T : « Parlez moi des gens de Chulak. » dit il sans prêter attention aux dernières paroles de Jack.

J : « On leur a fait passer la porte avant que les Goa'ulds frappent. »

T : « Bien. » dit il en ouvrant les yeux.

J : « Oh c'est grâce à vous. » puis Jack s'avança vers Teal'c « A combien d'autres attaques devons nous nous attendre selon vous ? »

T : « Encore une, voire deux tentatives. Ils croiront que leurs armes vous ont détruits. Ils attendront pour envoyer des soldats pour s'assurer de votre anéantissement. »

J : « Oui bon ben, ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise. »

T : « Votre iris sera fermé et vous pourrez les écraser. »

J : « Ca leur fera les pieds ! D'ailleurs, au départ j'étais pas tellement pour cette histoire d'iris. Je me suis dit : « encore un truc débile que ma femme a inventé », mais finalement c'est plutôt utile. Mais je me demande combien de temps elle a passé là dessus et surtout quand elle l'a élaboré, ça pourrait peut être expliquer une de ses soirées au pentagone. »

T : « Votre femme ? »

J : « Oui ! Mais vous l'avez déjà vu. »

T : « La femme aux cheveux blonds ? »

J : « Oui, c'est elle. » dit il un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

T : « Suis-je prisonnier ? » dit il en sortant Jack de ses pensées.

J : « Euh… ben… euh… oui. » dut il admettre à contre cœur.

T : « Bien. Je comprends. »

J : « Vous avez le droit de dire que vous êtes plutôt déçu par le sort qu'on vous a réservé. » Jack prit alors une chaise et s'assit face au Jaffa. « Il faut que vous compreniez que nous, les gens de ce monde, nous vivons seul dans ce petit coin de galaxie depuis longtemps, et les gens pour qui je travaille ont besoin de mieux vous connaître. Rien que vos connaissances sur les goa'ulds agitent leur curiosité. »

T : « Je les leur livrerai de mon plein gré. »

J : « Je le sais et on fera un très bon usage de ces connaissances. »

T : « Je ferai serment d'allégeance à ce monde. »

J : « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise pour gagner un jour leur confiance. Pour être honnête, je crois qu'ils vous craignent. »

T : « Je comprends. »

J : « Vous devez y être habitué. »

T : « Je suis un Jaffa, j'ai été le guerrier de votre ennemi. Je porte votre ennemi en moi. »

J : « Voyez vous mon ami, c'est une réaction d'humain. On a tendance à avoir peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas. »

T : « Pourquoi n'avez vous pas peur O'Neill ? »

J : « Teal'c, je vous ai vu tenir tête à un dieu. Vous avez refusé de tuer. Je vous ai vu prendre cette décision. »

T : « C'est vrai. »

J : « C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour vous faire confiance. »

T : « Si je vous avais tué, je ne vous parlerais pas en ce moment. »

J : « Et moi non plus. »

T : « Je prouverai ma loyauté, O'Neill. »

J : « Teal'c, je voudrais vraiment que ça ne soit pas nécessaire. »

T : « Quand je l'aurai fait... vous me montrerez votre monde ? »

J : « Absolument. Mais pas tout d'un coup. Il est grand, et puis si je m'occupe trop de vous, ma femme va pas trop apprécier ! Et j'ai pas envie de faire ami ami avec le canapé de mon salon ! » dit avant de sortir de la cellule et de laisser Teal'c.

Ce dernier réfléchit encore aux paroles qu'il avait échangé avec Jack, et repartit dans sa méditation.

Pendant ce temps là, le Major Kawalsky se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie. Un des médecins de la base l'auscultait de près

Med : « Ces maux de tête, Major ils datent de votre dernier retour de mission ? » dit il en examinant les pupilles du Major.

C.K. : « Oui, et ils empirent. »

Med : « D'autres membres de votre équipe ont ces symptômes ? »

C.K. : « Non. Pourquoi ? »

Med : « Ça pourrait être une réaction au passage de la porte. »

C.K. : « Ecoutez, donnez-moi un remède de cheval contre la douleur. C'est un foutu mal de tête. »

Med : « Comme vous voulez Major. » dit il tout en continuant d'ausculter Kawalski.

Med : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit il en voyant une trace sur le dos de Kawalsky. Plus qu'une trace en fait, une sorte de bosse. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ? »

C.K. : « Remarqué quoi ? »

Puis tout à coup, quelque chose dans le corps de Kawalsky se mit à bouger. On le voyait remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale du militaire. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il saisit le médecin au cou.

Med : « Major ! » dit le médecin ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à Kawalsky.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas réagir aux injonctions du médecins. Il se mit à serrer ses doigts autour du cou du médecin et fini par lui casser la nuque.

En salle de briefing…

D : « La machine devrait être sur chaque planète que nous trouvons. J'ai passé des mois à étudier celle d'Abydos. C'est une sorte de… » dit il espérant trouver les mots justes pour expliquer aux militaires qui se trouvaient face à lui comment rentrer avec la porte des étoiles d'une autre planète.

S : « Téléphone. » dit cette dernière, qui était venue pour l'assister au cours de cette réunion.

D : « Téléphone. J'aime bien ce terme. » dit il en regardant Sam. Puis il commença à marcher dans la salle de briefing et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle d'embarquement. Pour rentrer, il suffit

de composer les coordonnées et c'est pour c'est pour en parler que nous sommes ici. » Puis son attention fut retenue par la salle d'embarquement. « Que fait le Major Kawalsky dans la salle d'embarquement ? »

Sam s'approcha alors et ne comprit pas la raison de la présence du Major. Elle lança un regard à Daniel qui lui répondit par un regard de total incompréhension.

S : « Faites appeler le Colonel O'Neill et le Général Hammond en salle d'embarquement. » dit elle à un soldat avant de quitter la salle de briefing.

Soldat : « Oui, mon Capitaine. »

Sam fut suivie quelques secondes plus tard de Daniel.

Kawalsky fixait toujours la porte des étoiles quand Sam et Daniel arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement. Des soldats avaient été mis en faction autour du Major. Daniel et Sam allèrent près de Kawalsky. Ce dernier ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué, toujours plongé dans sa contemplation.

Jack et le Général Hammond arrivèrent à leur tour au pas de course.

Jack se dirigea vers le Major Kawalsky après avoir lancé un regard empli de question à son épouse. Mais cette dernière baissa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Alors Jack s'approcha de Kawalsky.

J : « Charlie ? » appela t-il espérant faire réagir son ami et avoir une explication.

D : « Major Kawalsky ? » essaya t-il à son tour.

Puis Kawalsky se retourna pour faire face à Jack, Daniel et Sam.

C.K. : « Jack ? » dit il. C'était comme s'il sortait d'une transe. Son regard semblait hagard. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda t-il ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu atterrir en salle d'embarquement.

Jack regarda son ami, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

H : « Colonel, emmenez le Major Kawalsky à l'infirmerie immédiatement. »

J : « A vos ordres. »

Jack et Kawalsky quittèrent la salle d'embarquement et furent rejoins quelques secondes plus tard par Sam, au niveau de l'ascenseur.

J : « Sam ? Tu n'es pas avec Daniel ? »

S : « Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul. »

C.K. : « Où allez vous ? »

S : « Avec vous. » dit elle en déposant un petit bisou sur la joue de Charles.

J : « Et moi ? » demanda t-il à son épouse. « Pas le droit à un petit bisou ? »

S : « Tu es malade ? »

J : « Non. »

S : « Donc pas de bisou. » répondit elle simplement.

J : « Mais je veux un bisou moi ! » dit il catégorique.

S : « Non ! » dit elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur en prenant Kawalsky par le bras.

J : « Mon bisou ! » répéta t-il décidé à recevoir un tendre baiser dont son épouse avait le secret.

S : « Jack ne soit pas puéril et si tu tiens à venir avec nous, rentre dans cet ascenseur tout de suite, sinon on y va sans toi. »

Jack entra de mauvaise grâce.

J : « Même pas un tout petit ? »

Sam soupira.

C.K. : « Si vous en voulez un Jack… » dit il en s'approchant de Jack.

J : « Non c'est gentil ! » dit il immédiatement. « C'est pas pareil ! »

Sam partit à rire accompagnée de Kawalsky.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et se mirent en quêtent d'un médecin. Jack commença à zieuter partout alors que Sam s'asseyait sur un lit aux côtés de kawalski en lui tenant la main, espérant ainsi lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Quand Jack vit un membre du personnel médical de la base passer vers eux, il ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller.

J : « Nous avons un malade. » mais cette personne continua sa route. « Où est il bon sang ? »

S : « Jack calme toi ! T'énerver ne changera rien. »

J : « Oui tu as raison. »

S : « Au fait Charles, le docteur n'était pas là ? »

C.K. : « Je ne me souviens pas. »

Sam serra un peu plus fort la main de Charles et déposa un autre bisou sur la joue de ce dernier.

J : « Hey ! Là y a favoritisme ! Il en a eut deux et moi j'en ai pas eut un seul ! »

S : « Jack tu es épuisant ! »

J : « Je sais. » puis il saisit un des bras de sa femme pour la forcer à aller dans ses bras. « Tu me l'as répété cette nuit, et puis … c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. » dit il avec un ton empli de sous-entendus.

S : « Jack ! » dit elle en rougissant quelque peu.

Charles sourit en regardant le couple. Ces deux là étaient vraiment comiques. Mais la phase comique ne put aller plus loin, un docteur entra.

Doc : « Désolé pour cette attente. C'est le docteur Nimziki qui devait être de garde. Je suis le docteur Warner, chirurgien chef. Quel est le problème ? »

A l'entrée du médecin, le couple se sépara et reprit une attitude militaire.

C.K. : « Un mal de tête. »

S : « Charles ! » dit Sam outrée que ce dernier ne tienne pas à exposer la totalité de son problème.

J : « Un peu plus que ça, docteur. Il vient d'avoir un trou de mémoire. »

Doc : « Bien, je vais vous faire passer immédiatement une IRM, histoire de voir ce qu'il se passe. »

S : « Prenez soin de lui s'il vous plaît. »

Doc : « Bien sûr. »

J : « On a besoin de lui. »

Charles suivit le médecin en laissant ses deux amis seuls dans l'infirmerie.

Jack vit le regard empli d'inquiétude de Sam.

J : « Chérie ? »

S : « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » dit elle en évitant de croiser le regard de Jack.

J : « Ca va aller mon ange. » dit il en posant un tendre baiser sur le front de Sam.

Le général Hammond sortit de son bureau vers la salle de briefing suivi de deux militaires. A ce moment là Teal'c entrait en salle de briefing entouré de deux gardes.

H : « Bienvenue, Teal'c. Voici le Colonel Kennedy.

Colonel Kennedy : « C'est un énorme plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

H : « Le travail du Colonel Kennedy est de rassembler des informations, des connaissances sur nos ennemis potentiels. »

T : « Je vous offre ma connaissance des Goa'ulds. Je vous offre mon expérience de guerrier pour les vaincre. » dit Teal'c toujours stoïque. « Je dévoue mon honneur et ma vie à ce monde. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Eh bien, merci. »

H : « Ce n'est qu'une réunion informelle. Prenez un siège. » dit il à Teal'c.

Colonel Kennedy : « J'ai beaucoup de questions, donc, s'il n'y a pas d'objections ? » demanda t-il au Général Hammond. Ce dernier lui fit signe de poser ses questions. « Que savez-vous de la source de puissance utilisée par les Goa'ulds pour alimenter leurs armes et vaisseaux ? »

T : « Rien. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Je vois. Avez vous des connaissances sur le fonctionnement de la porte des étoiles ? »

T : « Non. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Je vois. »

T : « Il est interdit de connaître la magie des Goa'ulds. »

J : « Ce n'est pas de la magie, Teal'c. Ils veulent juste vous le faire croire. » dit il en entrant dans la salle de briefing. « Je peux me joindre à vous mon Général ? »

H : « Bien sûr Colonel. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Colonel O'Neill. J'espérais vous rencontrer. L'analyse de votre mission à Chulak a été la plus absorbante de ma carrière. »

J : « Merci. Mais moi j'ai préféré celui de ma femme, beaucoup plus complet. Mais quelle partie de mon rapport avez vous préférée ? »

H : « Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, Colonel. Et d'ailleurs où est votre femme ? »

J : « Elle travaille monsieur dans le labo que vous avez mis à sa disposition et le Major Kawalsky va passer une batterie de tests. »

H : « Bien. »

J : « Mon Général, vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? »

H : « Non, mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir ? »

J : « J'ai dit à Teal'c qu'on respecte les droits d'une personne chez nous. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Je vous assure qu'il ne se passe rien de fâcheux ici. Joignez-vous à nous. »

J : « Merci. » dit il en prenant un siège. Puis il se tourna vers Teal'c. « Salut, Teal'c. »

T : « O'Neill. » dit il pour lui rendre son salut.

J : « C'est Teal'c, avec une apostrophe, T-E-A-L apostrophe C. » dit il à la militaire qui prenait en note la séance.

H : « Colonel. » réprimanda le Général Hammond.

J : « Oui je m'assieds et je me tais. »

H : « Bien vu Colonel, juste avant que je ne vous l'ordonne. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Très bien. Teal'c. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les Goa'ulds ? »

T : « Ils règnent par la force. Leur nombre était très limité, mais il augmente. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Combien de mondes contrôlent-ils ? »

T : « Des centaines. Peut-être plus. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Faut-il s'attendre à les rencontrer où que nous allions ? »

J : « C'est la meilleur. » dit il tout bas au Général Hammond.

T : « C'est possible. Mais il y a de nombreux mondes dont les Goa'ulds n'ont pas l'utilité. Dans ces mondes, les gens sont abandonnés à leur sort. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Y a-t-il des chefs ou un gouvernement avec qui négocier une paix ? »

T : « Certains, comme Apophis sont de grands rois, et règnent en dieux sur de nombreux mondes. Mais la paix ne les intéresse pas. S'ils pouvaient vous tuer, ils le feraient. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Le pourraient-ils ? Ils ont des vaisseaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

T : « Oui ils en ont. Mais sans la porte des étoiles, un tel voyage

durerait des mois. Voire des années. Il faudrait un grand nombre de vaisseaux et d'armées d'esclaves. »

J: « Nous ne les dérangeons pas encore à ce point. »

Colonel Kennedy : « D'où viennent ces esclaves ? »

T : « Il y a une légende jaffa qui parle d'un monde primitif découvert par les Goa'ulds il y a 1000 ans. La Tauri. C'est le premier monde où des formes de ce type ont évolué. On dit que les Goa'ulds ont récolté des primitifs. Certains sont devenus des hôtes de Goa'ulds. D'autres des Jaffa. Le reste a été fait esclave et introduit parmi les étoiles pour les servir. Mais ce monde est perdu depuis des siècles. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Teal'c, des êtres de cette forme ont évolué ici sur Terre. »

T : « Votre monde ? »

J : « Est le monde dont vous parlez. Ra est venu ici. Sans la rébellion de nos ancêtres qui ont enterré la porte des étoiles… »

T : « Vous n'auriez pas acquis la force de les défier. » le coupa Teal'c.

Colonel Kennedy : « Alors la galaxie est habitée par les anciens peuples de la Terre ? » dit il surpris par cette révélation.

H : « Ils sont peut-être des millions. »

T : « Alors vous êtes leur plus grand espoir. Et le mien aussi. » dit il Teal'c des plus sérieusement.

Pendant ce temps là, Charles Kawalsky passait sa batterie de test, même si cette histoire commençait à l'énerver, lui aussi se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

Ailleurs dans la base, une jeune femme blonde discutait avec un jeune archéologue.

S : « Je crois que je vais faire un tour à la salle de commandes. Vu le silence, on dirait que les Goa'ulds ont enfin abandonné. »

D : « Oui peut être. »

S : « Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis quand ? »

D : « Je ne sais pas. »

S : « Ça n'aide pas qu'il y ait alerte générale toutes les deux heures. »

D : « Il n'y a pas que ça. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'arrête pas de penser… Je pense à Sha're. Où est-elle ? Qu'est-elle devenue ? »

S : « Je comprends Daniel, moi-même si on m'enlevait Jack je sais que je ne dormirais pas beaucoup, mais vous ne devez pas lutter contre le sommeil. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous arriverez à la retrouver. Vous ne pouvez pas

rester éternellement éveillé. »

D : « Je peux essayer. » dit il en montrant sa tasse à café. « Il est tellement mauvais que ça vous tient éveillé pendant des heures. »

Sam sourit, il est vrai que le café du mess ne cassait pas des briques.

S : « Daniel, il faut vous reposer. » dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

D : « Vous avez raison. On se voit au prochain briefing. »

S : « Bien sûr. » dit elle en le quittant.

Daniel partit quant à lui vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec trois membres masculins civils de la base. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et lorsqu'il s'assit sur son lit, un bras tomba devant ses yeux du lit superposé au sien. Alors il se leva et vit le Docteur Nimziki, mort.

Le docteur Warner étudiait les images qu'il recevait par IRM, tout à coup, il vit quelque chose : il vit quelque chose d'enrouler au tour de la colonel vertébrale, au niveau de la nuque. Il se leva et alla voir Kawalski.

Docteur Warner : « Major Kawalsky, on a fini, mais je vous retire du service actif à compter de maintenant. » Kawalsky ne semblait pas réagir aux paroles du médecin. Ce dernier pensa que c'était à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Major ? » appela t-il à nouveau en posant sa main sur le bras du militaire.

Tout à coup, Kawalsky tourna la tête vers le médecin et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

Le médecin recula rapidement affolé et appuya sur un bouton rouge qui déclencha l'alarme.

« Ordre à la sécurité de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Alerte rouge ! »

Mais entre temps Kawalsky était parti de l'infirmerie et marchait d'un pas décidé vers la salle de contrôle. Tout à coup, Kawalsky assomma toutes les personnes présentes en salle de contrôle. Sam arriva à ce moment là. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Kawalskiy se mit alors à pianoter sur un des claviers de la salle de contrôle pour mettre en route la porte des étoiles. Sam s'approcha alors de Kawalsky pour qu'il lui explique ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

S : « Charles, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » dit elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Ce dernier envoya violemment valdinguer Sam dans les aires. Dès qu'elle parvint à se remettre debout elle courut vers le micro.

S : « Fermez les portes de propulsion ! Urgence dans la salle de commandes ! »

Elle ne put rien dire d'autre, Kawalsky la neutralisa.

C.K. : « Aidez-moi. »

Jack arriva le premier en salle de contrôle et vit Kawalsky maintenir sa femme dans une position dans laquelle elle ne pouvait se défendre.

J : « Non de Dieu, Charly qu'est ce que vous faites ! Lâchez ma femme immédiatement ! » dit il. « Je vous ordonne de me la rendre ! J'ai pas galéré à me faire pardonner au retour de notre dernière mission pour rien ! »  
Mais Kawalsky ne la lâchait pas. Jack plongea son regard dans celui de Sam. Il y vit de la peur. Ca ne le rassura pas du tout.

J : « Ca va aller. » dit il du bout des lèvres à Sam.

Mais la peur qui abritait ses magnifiques yeux azurs ne disparaissait pas pour autant.

Kawalsky emmena Sam avec lui, il se servait de la jeune femme comme bouclier humain si quelqu'un osait lui tirer dessus. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Jack les suivait, et à chaque pas son inquiétude montait d'un grand. Il avait peur que son ami ne fasse une bêtise.

J : « Ne tirez pas. » dit il à des soldats qui étaient venus lui prêter main forte. « Si vous blessez ma femme, je m'occuperai de votre cas ! » dit il menaçant.

Kawalsky allait jusque dans un ascenseur toujours avec Sam avec lui. Il appuya sur un bouton et les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur Jack. Ce dernier partit alors dans le dédalle des couloirs pour essayer d'intercepter Kawalsky et Sam ailleurs.

Dans l'ascenseur, Sam essayait de faire retrouver la raison à Kawalsky. Elle se forçait à se convaincre que ce n'était plus son ami qu'elle avait ave elle, mais un autre homme. Mais surtout, elle faisait tout pour cacher sa peur à Kawalsky.

S : « Ils ne vous laisseront pas sortir de cette montagne vivant. Quand ces portes s'ouvriront, ils tireront à vue. Vous le savez. »

Sam se précipita d'un coup sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur et elle appuya dessus et essaya de communiquer avec d'autres personnes à l'aide du téléphone qui se trouvait dans la cabine, mais Charles la saisit par le col et l'envoya valser contre une paroi de l'ascenseur, ce qui assomma Sam.

Kawalski fixait des yeux les portes de l'ascenseur.

Pendant ce temps là, dans un des couloirs de la base…

H : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-il à Daniel qui se trouvait là.

D : « Quelqu'un a appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. »

Jack arriva vers eux et entendit les dernières paroles de Daniel

H : « Ouvrez-moi ces portes ! » ordonna t-il à ses soldats.

Jack vint les aider et quand les portes s'ouvrit, il vit Kawalsky près de Sam. Jack nota que son regard avait changé.

C.K. : « Pas trop tôt. Donnez-moi un coup de main ! » dit il à Jack.

J : « Bon sang Charly qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » dit il en colère. « Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? »

C.K. : « Je n'en ai aucune idée mon Colonel. Mais elle va mal, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Jack lâcha Kawalsky et se mit auprès de son épouse.

J : « Sam chérie, tu m'entends ? »

Cette dernière ne répondait pas à ses appels. Alors, Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et l'emmena en courant à l'infirmerie.

J : « Tiens bon mon ange. » répétait il à la jeune femme.

Daniel vit partir ses amis. Le pauvre ne savait pas tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment en salle de contrôle, mais il savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à Sam, Jack ne s'en remettrait pas de si tôt, il avait déjà trop souffert. Si Sam mourait, Jack la suivrait peu de temps après.

Quand Jack arriva à l'infirmerie, le personnel médical présent pris Sam en main immédiatement. Même si Jack ne laissait rien paraître devant le personnel de la base, il commençait à paniquer. Voir toutes ses personnes s'activer autour de sa femme ne le rassurait vraiment pas du tout. Et puis, Sam n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, et c'est surtout ça qui commençait à lui faire vraiment peur. Quand il vit l'agitation autour de Sam se calmer, il alla parler au médecin qui s'occupait d'elle.

J : « Alors ? »

Med : « Le Capitaine Carter O'Neill va bien. Les radios que nous lui avons faites montre qu'elle n'y a pas de problème. Elle a simple un traumatisme crânien assez léger. »

J : « Vous êtes sûr ? Alors pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? » dit Jack laissant apparaître au son de sa voix son émotion.

Med : « Colonel O'Neill, votre femme a pris un sacré coup sur la tête, il faut lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre ? »

J : « Vous être vraiment sûr ? Et d'abord vous êtes un vrai médecin ? »

S : « Jack, pour l'amour du ciel, tais toi ! Tu me donne mal au crâne ! »

Jack se retourna d'un coup pour faire face au léger sourire de sa femme.

J : « Oh seigneur ! Sam, comment te sens tu ? »

S : « Comme après la soirée pour notre premier retour d'Abydos ! » dit elle avec un large sourire.

J : « Je vois. Donc je te prépare un cocktail contre la gueule de bois et un verre avec une tonne d'aspirine ? » dit il avec un léger sourire.  
Sam sourit et referma les yeux.

J : « Sam ? » appela Jack.

S : « Ne t'inquiète pas Jack, mais j'ai quand même pris un sacré coup sur la tête alors je suis un peu assommée. »

J : « Tu vas avoir une belle bosse ! Limite œuf de pacque. »

Sam sourit à nouveau et reprit un air sérieux.

S : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Charles a agi ainsi ? »

J : « Je ne le sais pas, mais je te jure que je vais essayer de comprendre. Repose toi mon ange, moi je vais chercher des explications. »

Sam acquièça silencieusement. Jack déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et la laissa partir dans les bras de Morphée.

J : « S'il y a le moindre problème, faites moi appeler sur-le-champ. » dit il au médecin.

Med : « Bien mon Colonel. »

Jack quitta alors la chambre de son épouse pour aller rejoindre le Général Hammond, Daniel et le docteur Warner qui l'attendaient dans une autre chambre avec Kawalsky et quelques hommes armés. Un sourire naquît sur les lèvres de Jack. Lui aussi se rappelait de cette soirée lors de leur retour d'Abydos.

**Flash-back** :

_Ils étaient tellement heureux d'être enfin de retour chez eux, qu'une fois sortis de la base, lui et toute l'équipe étaient dans un bar et avaient bu plus que de raison. Même Sam avait bu de trop ce soir là. C'est à l'occasion de cette soirée un peu trop arrosée que Sam embrassa Jack pour la première fois alors qu'ils étaient assis sur une banquette dans le bar. Puis quand Sam eut posé ses lèvres sur celles de Jack, elle tomba sur lui endormie. Ils avaient eut beaucoup de mal à retourner à la base cette nuit là. Jack porta Sam dans les quartiers de la jeune femme, puis repartit vers les siens.  
Le lendemain matin, il revint la voir avec un verre contenant une substance bizarre et un verre d'eau, et dans sa poche il avait un tube d'aspirine. _

_S : « Mon Colonel ? » dit elle surprise de le voir dans sa chambre._

_J : « Tenez vous allez avoir besoin de ça ? »_

_Vu la tête de Sam, il comprit qu'elle était déjà assaillie par la gueule de bois, et qu'il devrait parler un peu moins fort car elle se tenait la tête comme si elle allait exploser._

_S : « C'est quoi dans le verre ? » dit elle en voyant la substance étrange._

_J : « Ne cherchez pas à comprendre et buvez, c'est contre la gueule de bois, ensuite je vous conseille deux aspirines ! »_

_S : « Merci. Oh, mon Colonel ? »_

_J : « Oui Carter ? »_

_S : « Mes souvenirs de la soirée sont plutôt vagues. Alors est ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose d'inconvenant ? »_

_A sa mine paniquée, Jack jugea préférable de ne pas lui parler de ce baiser, aussi mémorable soit il à son avis._

_J : « Non ! » assura t-il._

_Puis il quitta ses quartiers.  
Jack n'avait eut le courage de lui parler de ce baiser qu'une fois qu'ils furent mariés. _

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il arriva à destination.

H : « Nous vous attendions Colonel. »

J : « Allez y Docteur je suis tout ouïe. »

Doc : « Le parasite s'est enroulé autour de sa colonne. » dit il en montrant sur un écran les résultats de l'IRM de Kawalsky.

Jack soupira, et Daniel et lui se rapprochèrent de Kawalsky. Ce dernier était attaché à un lit spécial. Il était allongé sur le ventre et sa tête ressortait dessous grâce à une ouverture.

Jack se planta devant Kawalsky.

J : « C'est un Goa'uld. » dit il en fixant son ami droit dans les yeux. Jack pouvait voir dans le regard de Kawalsky un désir de ne pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « sans doute un enfant. »

D : « Nous pensons qu'il n'arriverait pas à vous contrôler parce qu'il n'est pas à maturité. »

J : « Les trous de mémoire viennent de là. »

C.K. « Qu'est-ce vous me dites ? J'ai un de ces parasites dans le corps ? » Jack acquièça. « Comment c'est arrivé ? »

J : « On espérait que vous nous le diriez. Vous n'avez rien senti ? »

C.K. : « Non. » assura t-il.

D : « A quand remonte votre premier trou de mémoire ? »

C.K. : « J'étais ici, à la base. On rentrait de Chulak. Je pensais que c'était juste le passage de la porte des étoiles. On aidait ce gosse. Il s'appelait Casey. J'ai eu… une douleur aiguë… Mon Dieu, Jack. Je croyais m'être bloqué le cou. Enfin, Casey, ça allait. Ils l'ont tiré d'affaire. Mon Dieu, Jack, il faut m'aider. Il faut m'enlever ce truc. »

J : « C'est ce qu'on compte faire. »

Pendant ce temps là, le Général Hammond et le docteur Warner discutaient.

Doc : « J'ai cessé tous les antidouleurs pour qu'il soit plus alerte. Ça devrait accroître sa capacité à résister. »

H : « Quand pouvez-vous l'enlever ? »

Doc : « Ça serait une opération extrêmement complexe. Le parasite s'est enroulé autour de son système nerveux. »

H : « C'est faisable, oui ou non ? »

Doc : « Sans le tuer, peut-être. Sans le rendre tétraplégique, c'est une autre histoire. »

H : « Dites-moi qui il vous faut, n'importe où dans le monde et il sera ici dans les 24 heures. »

Doc : « Oui, mon Général. »

Jack et Daniel essayaient quant à eux de rassurer le Major Kawalsky.

C.K. : « Quand j'ai eut ces pertes de contrôle, j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un ? »

J : « Il y a un mort, et quelques blessés. »

C.K. : « Oh non… »

D : « Et pour Sam ? » dit il en se tournant vers Jack.

J : « Ca va aller. Elle s'en tire avec un œuf de pacque sur le crâne et une bonne migraine. »

D : « J'irais la voir ensuite. »

C.K. : « Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. » dit il tout bas, honteux d'avoir pu la blesser.

D : « Je suis sûr qu'elle le sait. » dit il sur un ton réconfortant.

J : « Et elle ne vous reproche rien. A vrai dire, quand je suis partie, elle essayait plus de comprendre ce qui vous étais arrivé. »

C.K. : « Encore son esprit scientifique ? » dit il ironique.

J : « Encore lui. Charles, vous n'êtes pas responsable. Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est ce foutu truc dans votre corps. Dès qu'ils sauront comment faire, ils vous l'enlèveront. Pour l'instant, il faut vous battre. »

C.K. : « Je n'ai pas honte de dire que ça me fout la trouille. »

J : « Ca va aller Charles ! Battez vous ! »

H : « Colonel O'Neill, venez avec moi. »

J : « A vos ordres. » dit il en le rejoignant.

D : « Je vais voir Sam et je reviens. » dit il à Kawalsky avant de quitter la pièce.

Le Général Hammond, le Colonel Kennedy et Jack allèrent voir Teal'c ;

Colonel Kennedy : « Teal'c, levez-vous et tournez-vous de ce côté. »

T : « Quelle est l'urgence ? On n'a rien voulu me dire. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça. »

J : « Kawalsky a été infecté par un Goa'uld. » lui dit il ne voyant pas pourquoi il faudrait mentir à Teal'c.

T : « Et vous désirez savoir si je porte toujours le Goa'uld en moi ? »

Colonel Kennedy : « Oui, maintenant, s'il vous plaît. »

Teal'c obéit et laissa apparaître l'enfant Goa'uld qui était en lui.

J : « Qu'est ce que je hais ces trucs ! Je ne m'y ferai jamais !Ça vous suffit ? » dit il en se tournant vers le Colonel Kennedy.

Colonel Kennedy : « Nous devions regarder, vous comprenez… »

T : « Qu'exige-t-il ? » demanda t-il en coupant le Colonel Kennedy.

J : « Il ne réussit qu'à montrer sa sale tête quand Kawalsky perd connaissance. Il a déjà tué un homme. »

T : « Alors il y aura une lutte pour l'organisme de l'hôte. Il a dû être obligé de trouver un hôte avant d'être adulte. »

H : « On a l'intention de l'enlever avant que ça arrive. »

T : « Ça tuera l'hôte si vous essayez. Une fois uni à l'hôte, il peut le tuer. »

J : « Alors, que faisons-nous ? » demanda Jack espérant une réponse.

Mais Teal'c ne répondit pas à la question.

Pendant ce temps là à l'infirmerie, kawalsky luttait de toutes ses forces contre le parasite.

J : « Charlie, le Général Hammond est ici. »

C.K. : « Mon Général, s'il vous plaît. Dites-leur de faire quelque chose. J'ai trop mal. »

H : « Nous agissons. Il faut que vous teniez bon. »

C.K. : « Ne me faites pas le discours du "bon soldat" ! Ordonnez l'opération ! »

J : « Teal'c dit que si on fait ça, vous risquez de mourir. » dit il espérant de lui faire comprendre le pourquoi de leur comportement.

C.K. : « Je m'en fous ! »

J : « Ecoutez, Charlie. Ils veulent lui parler. »

C.K. : « Vous voulez lui parler ? Mais pour lui dire quoi bon sang ? »

T : « Pour lui offrir la vie pour vous sauver. »

C.K. : « Non, Tuez-le ! »

T : « Il faut qu'on parle au Goa'uld qui est en vous. »

C.K. : « Jack, aidez-moi. »

J : « Laissez-les faire leur travail. »

C.K. : « Ne les laissez pas faire ! Il faut le tuer ! »

Doc : « Son rythme cardiaque a doublé. Ca devient critique. »

C.K. : « Tuez-le ! Tuez-le ! » hurlait il à bout de nerf tellement la douleur qu'on lui infligeait était intense.

Tout à coup Kawalsky releva la tête, tous comprirent que ce n'était plus Charles qui était aux commandes de ce corps.

C.K./Goa : « Je m'appelle Kree. Je ne parlerai pas au traître. Vous êtes leur chef ? »

H : « Oui. »

C.K./Goa : « Parlez. »

H : « Je suis le Général Hammond, de l'Armée de l'air américaine. Commandant en chef du SGC. Et vous êtes ? »

C.K./Goa : « Quelqu'un qui veut repasser immédiatement par la porte des étoiles ! »

H : « Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Je vous pro… »

C.K./Goa : « Relâchez-moi ou je vous détruirai. »

H : « Quittez le corps de cet homme et nous vous laisserons repartir

par la porte des étoiles vivant, sous votre forme naturelle. »

C.K./Goa : « Ce corps m'appartient. »

H : « Si vous refusez, nous serons forcés d'opérer. »

Alors kawalsky commença à se libérer. Teal'c et Jack le retinrent pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie.

J : « Tenez-le ! » dit il à Teal'c.

C.K./Goa : « Relâchez-moi immédiatement ou je vous détruirai ! »

H : « N'essayez pas de vous échapper. »

C.K./Goa : « Je vous l'ordonne. »

H : « Nous ouvrirons le feu ! Colonel, écartez-vous. » dit il alors que des soldats venaient armés et prêts à tirer.

C.K./Goa : « Relâchez-moi immédiatement ! »

H : « En joug ! »

Tout à coup, Kawalsky arrêta de se débattre et croisa le regard de Jack.

Kawalsky avait repris le contrôle.

J : « Ne tirez pas ! »

H : « Ne tirez pas. »

C.K. : « Oh, mon Dieu ! »

H : « Ça va. Je ne vous ferai pas subir ça une autre fois. »

C.K. : « Oh, Jack, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

J : « Rien. Vous vous êtes un peu emporté. Rien de sérieux. »

H : « Dr. Warner, je veux être informé dès que cette bestiole de malheur pourra être extraite de mon officier, c'est clair ? »

Doc : « Oui, mon Général. »

H : « Cette conversation est terminée. »

Alors que dans une partie de l'infirmerie tout le monde était en émoi, dans une autre, un archéologue essayait de faire entendre raison à un capitaine de l'air force particulièrement borné.

D : « Je vous ai dit de rester allongée ! »

S : « Daniel je vais très bien ! » s'emporta la jeune femme. « Je veux aller voir Charles ! »

D : « Vous irez plus tard. »

S : « Non maintenant. Je veux lui dire moi-même que je ne lui en veux pas. Il a besoin de moi ! » dit elle de plus en plus énervée par le comportement surprotecteur de l'archéologue.

J : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » dit Jack en entrant.

S : « Oh Jack chéri enfin ! »

J : « Tu m'attendais ? » demanda t-il en se rapprochant de son épouse.

S : « Oh que oui ! »

J : « Alors pourquoi criais tu contre Daniel ? »

S : « Il refuse que je me lève. »

J : « Merci Daniel. »

D : « Je vous en prie Jack. »

S : « Non, mais ça va tous les deux ? » s'emporta la jeune femme.

J : « Tu veux aller où ? »

S : « Voir Charles. »

J : « Sam, tu devrais peut être te reposer encore un peu, tu sais… »

S : « Jonathan Charles O'Neill ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'ose pas insinuer, qu'à cause d'une petite bosse, je suis devenue impotente ? »

D : « Ouh, vous êtes mal Jack. »

J : « Pas besoin de le dire, j'avais remarqué ! » dit il en se tournant vers Daniel. Puis il refit face à son épouse. « Tu as perdu connaissance Sam. » plaida t-il espérant qu'ainsi elle comprendrait pourquoi il tenait temps à la voir allongée.

S : « Et alors ? » demanda t-elle en plantant son regard azur dans celui de Jack.

J : « Ok j'abandonne, mais je viens avec toi. »

S : « Si ça t'amuse. » dit elle en se levant.

Jack remercia Daniel du regard et partit avec sa femme voir Kawalsky.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Kawalsky n'étaient pas en grande forme. Sam s'avança près de Charles. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui murmura qu'elle allait très bien et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui dit tout bas de se battre, l'embrassa encore une fois, puis elle partie avec Jack vers la salle de briefing, laissant Kawalsky profiter du mince temps de répit que lui laissait le parasite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en salle de briefing, le Général Hammond les attendait.

H : « Comment allez vous Capitaine ? »

S : « Ca va aller mon Général, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis prête à reprendre du service. »

H : « Bien je suis heureux de l'apprendre. »

J : « Et moi donc. » dit il tout bas à l'oreille de Sam sur un ton plutôt coquin.  
Sam sourit à Jack et devint toute rouge.

D : « Sam ça va ? »

S : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel, tout va bien. »

Autour de la table de briefing, en plus du général Hammond, Jack, Sam et Daniel, il y avait Teal'c, le docteur Warner, le Colonel kennedy et son second.

H : « Asseyez vous. » dit il à toutes les personnes présentes afin de pouvoir commencer le briefing. « Vu les événements, le Colonel Kennedy a choisi de faire des recommandations à mes supérieurs dont je veux vous faire part. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Vous êtes beaucoup à avoir servi avec le Major Kawalsky aussi pardonnez-moi si ma suggestion semble sans cœur. Je crois qu'opérer pour enlever le parasite est peut-être une erreur. »

J : « Nous gaspillons le temps que Kawalsky n'a pas. » dit Jack exaspéré par la bêtise du Colonel Kennedy.

Colonel Kennedy : « Dr. Warner, quelles sont ses chances de survie ? » demanda t-il d'un ton supérieur.

Doc : « Dix, douze pour cent au mieux. » dut admettre le médecin.

Colonel Kennedy : « Et le parasite ? C'est un être intelligent après tout, n'est-ce pas ? » dit il en se tournant vers Jack. « Je crois l'avoir lu la première fois dans votre rapport. »

Jack se tourna vers Sam. Il vit dans ses yeux, qu'un esclandre n'aiderait en rien, il se calma.

Doc : « Le parasite lui-même ne survivrait pas. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Donc, nous détruisons une vie en espérant vainement en sauver une autre. Vous voyez le dilemme éthique. »

J : « Pas du tout. » dit il durement.

Doc : « Mon équipe est fin prête pour l'opération. Nous ferons de notre mieux. » dit il sûr de lui.

Colonel Kennedy : « Bien sûr. Ne vous méprenez pas. Nous aimerions tous que le parasite qui a envahi le corps de Kawalsky puisse être enlevé sans danger. Mais les faits sont les faits. »

S : « A quoi vouliez vous en venir ? » dit Sam alors qu'elle aussi commençait à perdre son calme.

Colonel Kennedy : « Si nous faisons l'opération, Kawalsky sera mort pour rien. »

S : « Et sinon ? » dit elle de plus en plus durement.

Colonel Kennedy : « Examinons l'autre option. Si les bébés Goa'ulds, sont si jeunes et fragiles à l'état de larves qu'il leur faut un… Désolé. Vous vous êtes appelé quoi ? »

T : « Un Jaffa. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Faute d'une meilleure traduction on dira… un incubateur. »

S : « C'est un être humain pas une machine ! » dit Sam.

Jack prit alors la main de Sam dans la sienne, les yeux bleus de la jeune femme lançait des éclairs.

J : « Sam calme toi. » lui dit il tout bas.

Colonel Kennedy : « Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient si intelligents ? » dit il en fixant Teal'c.

T : « Un Goa'uld est né avec tout le savoir des Goa'ulds qui l'ont précédé. » dit il toujours stoïque.

D : « La mémoire génétique. C'est étonnant. »

Colonel Kennedy : « En effet. Tout le savoir des Goa'ulds. Je veux que vous y réfléchissiez tous avant qu'on le jette comme ça. »

J : « J'y ai réfléchi. Et vous ? » dit il en se tournant vers Sam, Daniel, Teal'c et le docteur Warner. Y a encore besoin de réfléchir ? »

Sam ne fit rien cette fois pour calmer Jack ayant elle aussi envie d'exploser et d'envoyer valser cette espèce d'abrutit.

H : « Colonel. » dit il pour calmer Jack voyant que Sam ne faisait rien.  
Mais Hammond lui aussi ne voulait plus écouter les idioties que débitait le Colonel Kennedy. Mais il se devait de réprimander Jack ne serait ce que pour sauvegarder les apparences.

Colonel Kennedy : « Imaginez que nous puissions le convaincre de partager son savoir. »

T : « Un Goa'uld ne le ferait pas de son plein gré. »

D : « Teal'c a raison. Pour eux, nous ne sommes rien… moins que rien. Ils ont pris le rôle de nos dieux anciens. Qu'en concluez-vous ? »

Colonel Kennedy : « Bon, et si nous l'étudions ? Que pourrions-nous apprendre ? Et si nous admettions que Kawalsky n'a guère de chances de survivre et que le plus grand ennemi que nous aurons peut-être jamais à affronter nous a été livré devant notre porte ? Même si nous faisions le geste de le laisser repasser la porte des étoiles… »

H : « Quel genre d'officier êtes-vous, Colonel ? » dit il en s'emportant à son tour.

Colonel Kennedy : « Général ? » dit il étonné par le ton employé par Hammond.

H : « Tant qu'il y aura la moindre chance que mon officier survive à cette intervention, nous la tenterons. » dit il très sérieusement.

J : « Yes ! »

Colonel Kennedy : « Sauf votre respect, je vais devoir en parler à mes supérieurs. »

H : « Eh bien moi, j'appellerai sans doute le président et j'obtiendrai l'autorisation à la source. Mais allez-y. Parlez à vos supérieurs. En attendant, faisons notre travail. » dit il avant de quitter la salle de briefing avant de perdre définitivement son self control.

Le Colonel Kennedy et son second quittèrent à leur tour la salle de briefing furieux.

Doc : « Avec votre permission, je retourne à l'infirmerie. » dit il en se tournant vers Jack.

J : « Je vous en pris docteur. »

Doc : « Merci. Capitaine ? »

S : « Oui ? »

Doc : « J'aimerais que vous repassiez à l'infirmerie demain matin pour un petit contrôle. »

S : « Quoi, mais ce n'… »

J : « Ne vous inquiétez pas , elle y sera. Allez retrouver votre patient. »

Le docteur acquièça et laissa alors Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c dans la salle de briefing.

D : « Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

J : « Je ne sais pas exactement. Ils vont probablement opéré Kawalsky et essayé de lui enlever ce machin de la tête. »

T : « Il y a peu de chance qu'il survive. »

S : « Peu de chance Teal'c c'est mieux que pas de chance du tout. » dit cette dernière espérant convaincre le jaffa et elle en même temps.

Teal'c fit un signe de la tête et fut raccompagné par Daniel dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été attibués.

Sam et Jack restèrent ainsi seuls. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle de briefing et se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers. Jack entra et se posa sur leur lit. Il prit entre ses mains une photo de leur mariage et la fixa intensément comme s'il pouvait y trouver les réponses à toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sam se rapprocha de son mari. Elle le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux et elle le prit dans ses bras. Jack resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, trouvant du réconfort dans la seule présence de l'être aimé.

Quelques instant plus tard, Teal'c avait été appelé à l'infirmerie. Les médecins souhaitaient son aide pour sauver Kawalsky.  
Teal'c était allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, son symbiote était maintenu hors de son corps.

Doc : « Avez-vous l'impression que le nouvel anesthésique marche mieux que le précédent ? » demanda t-il à Teal'c.

En effet les médecins essayaient de trouver un anesthésient assez puissant pour mettre le symbiote hors service pendant un moment.

T : « Oui. »

Doc : « Mais vous n'êtes pas sûr ? Il n'y aucune communication entre le symbiote et vous ? »

T : « Un Jaffa ne communique pas avec le Goa'uld qu'il transporte. »

Doc : « Bon, croisez les doigts. » dit il au jaffa, puis il se tourna vers une infirmière. « Infirmière, arrêtez cette perfusion et libérez le patient. On prendra celle-ci. »

Puis le docteur quitta la chambre.

Dans la même chambre que Teal'c, en plus du personnel médical, se trouvait Kawalsky allongé sur le côté, maintenu par des sangles, et près de lui assis sur une chaise, Jack.

J : « Ils se préparent. »

C.K. : « Il était temps. »

J : « La douleur est supportable ? » demanda t-il alors que Sam entrait dans l'infirmerie pour les rejoindre

C.K. : « Peut-être que je m'y habitue. Ecoutez Jack, si ça ne marche pas… »

J : « Hé, allez. C'est du gâteau. » le coupa Jack.

S : « Oh Charles je vous en prie. Si c'est pour dire des choses pareilles, taisez vous ! »

C.K. : « Ça me fait mal de parler. Vous voulez bien la fermer tous les deux ? » Jack et Sam acquièçèrent et le laissèrent finir. « Je veux qu'on m'incinère. Je veux qu'il ne reste rien de ce truc qui est en moi. Vous vous en assurerez, promis ? »

J : « On peut ne pas en parler une autre fois ? »

C.K. : « Quand est-ce que je vais en parler ? C'est peut-être ma dernière conversation. »

S : « Non, mais ça va pas ? » s'insurgea la jeune femme devant le défaitisme flagrant de Kawalsky.

J : « Oh bon sang, ce n'est pas votre dernière conversation. »

C.K. : « Hé, j'ai parlé au toubib. Il m'a dit mes chances. Ne vous foutez pas de moi. »

J : « Bon. C'est notre dernière conversation. » concéda t-il de mauvaise grâce.

C.K. : « Vous serez parti pour une autre planète de toute façon. »

J : « Oui, P3A-575…Un truc comme ça. »

C.K. : « Peu importe. C'était mon premier commandement. Je m'en réjouissais à l'avance. »

J : « Vous pourrez encore y aller Charly. »

S : « Il a raison, ce n'est que partie remise. »

C.K. : « Pour l'instant, j'en suis loin. Donnez-moi la main. Je veux que vous sachiez que, quoi qu'il arrive ça a été un honneur de servir à vos côtés mon Colonel et Capitaine. »

J : « Ecoutez. Je dois vous demander un truc. C'est pas facile. » dit il sur un ton dramatique.

S : « Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il va encore nous sortir ? » se demanda t-elle tout bas.

C.K. : « On est amis. »

J : « Si vous ne vous en sortez pas, je peux avoir votre chaîne Hi-Fi ? » demanda t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

S : « Oh Jack ! » dit elle exaspérée en lui lançant un regard noir et en lui tapant sur le haut du crâne.

J : « Ben quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda t-il à Kawalsky, ce dernier fit un rictus et commença à tousser. « Quoi ? »

C.K. : « Ça me fait mal de rire. »

S : « Allez, viens fiche lui la paix ! » dit elle en tirant son mari par le bras.

J : « Sam c'est pas le moment pour ça ! » dit il sur un ton coquin.

S : « JACK O'NEILL ! » dit Sam en rougissant furieusement. « TU SORS D'ICI ! »

J : « Mais Sam ? »

S : « Y a pas de Sam qui tienne ! C'est pas le goa'uld qui va l'achever mais toi et ton humour à deux sous ! Allez ouste ! » dit elle en traînant son mari hors de l'infirmerie.

J : « A plus tard Charly ! »

S : « Jack, tais toi ! » lui ordonna t-elle.

Kawalsky sourit, avec ces deux là, impossible d'avoir deux minutes de calme. Puis il commença à réfléchir à sa vie, à sa femme et à ses enfants qui ne savaient rien de ce qu'il vivait. Et c'est sur ces idées noires qu'il s'endormit un court instant.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'opération de Kawalsky débuta. La salle était remplie de gardes armés et d'un grand nombre du personnel médical de la base.

Doc : « J'ai attendu de pouvoir injecter l'anesthésique au patient et à la créature en même temps. Major Kawalsky, nous allons commencer l'opération. Etes-vous prêt ? »

C.K. : « Je veux dire quelque chose. » dit il alors qu'il était allongé sur la table d'opération. « Général Hammond. » appela t-il.

H : « Je suis là. » dit il de derrière une glace de protection.

C.K. : « Si ça ne marche pas, je compte sur vous mon Général. Je veux me réveiller moi ou pas du tout. » dit il d'un ton ferme.  
Jack baissa la tête. Il prit enfin conscience qu'il pouvait perdre son meilleur ami. Sam arriva à ce moment là. Elle ne dit rien. Elle s'assit près de lui, prit la main de Jack dans la sienne pour ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Jack porta la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser pour la remercier de son geste. Le Général Hammond se tourna vers le couple O'Neill, puis se retourna vers Kawalsky.

H : « Je vous donne ma parole. »

Alors le médecin décida qu'il était temps de commencer l'opération.

Doc : « Scalpel. » dit il à un de ses assistants. « J'injecte l'anesthésique. Bien, déclenchez le chronomètre. » Alors une horloge numérique se mit en fonction afin de décompter le temps qu'allait prendre l'extraction du goa'uld. « Je fais la première incision. » dit il à haute voix afin que tous sachent ce qu'il faisait.

Environ une heure et vingt minutes plus tard…

Doc : « Je sépare les ganglions principaux qui attachent le parasite à la moelle épinière. Ça vient plus facilement que je l'espérais. Ça doit être l'anesthésique. »

S : « Pour l'instant tout se passe bien. » dit elle à Daniel qui était également présent pour soutenir Kawalsky dans cette dure épreuve.

Jack ne disait mot, il tenait étroitement serré la main de Sam dans la sienne.

D : « C'est fantastique. Si on peut défaire le parasite de son corps, il y a encore une chance pour Sha're. » dit il plein d'espoir.

Sam lança un regard à Jack pour voir s'il réagissait aux paroles de Daniel, mais ce dernier était absorbé par l'opération de son meilleur ami qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

S : « Espérons. » dit elle, mais on pouvait alors voir dans le regard de Sam une sorte de doute.

Elle espérait de tout cœur que Kawalsky allait s'en sortir, mais elle savait que ses chances étaient minces, voir même inexistantes. Mais elle voulait garder espoir pour Jack et Daniel, tant l'un que l'autre avaient besoin de croire que ça pouvait fonctionner.

Doc : « Les ganglions continuent de se resserrer périodiquement. Il semble bien qu'il y ait encore des signes de vie dans ce symbiote. Je ne sais pas comment. », puis il se tourna vers une infirmière. « Ciseaux. Il y a des filaments fins qui vont jusqu'au cerveau. Je vais les couper. »

Alors que le médecin coupait ces filaments, Kawalsky fut pris de convulsions.

Doc : « Tenez-le ! » intimat-il.

Alors les gares mirent en joug le Major Kawalsky.

H : « Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-il inquiet de la tournure que prenait l'opération.

A peine le Général eut prononcé ces quelques paroles que les convulsions se calmèrent et Kawalsky redevint inerte.

Doc : « Je l'ignore. Je ne pense pas l'avoir provoqué. J'aimerais continuer. »

H : « Combien de temps encore ? »

Doc : « On y est presque… J'y suis. Clampe large… Je le sors maintenant. Je crois qu'on a réussi. Je vous laisse refermer la plaie. »

Jack sembla soulager et embrassa sa femme tendrement tellement il était soulagé que tout se soit bien passé.

H : « Bravo, tout le monde. »

Jack serrait Sam contre lui quand son regard se posa sur le jaffa. Ce dernier semblait apparemment impassible, mais quelque chose dans son regard semblait le chiffonner. Mais Jack ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour en être sûr.

Lorsque que Kawalsky ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait dans une des chambres de l'infirmerie entouré du médecin et du couple O'Neill.

J : « Eh oui, Dorothée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. » dit il un large sourire aux lèvres.

Doc : « Vous pouvez remuer vos doigts ? » Kawalsky remua les doigts. « Et vos orteils ? » Kawalsky put aussi remuer les orteils. « Félicitations, Major. Vous avez déjà dépassé mes plus folles attentes. » dit il avant de les laisser tous les trois.  
Sam prit Charles dans ses bras et se serra précautionneusement dans ses bras.

C.K. : « Je vais y prendre goût. » dit il tout bas, mais Jack avait entendu ses paroles.

J : « Oui, ben ça suffit ! » dit il en prenant Sam dans ses bras pour ainsi l'éloigner de Kawalsky.  
s : « Jack tu es pire qu'un gamin ! » dit elle exaspérée, mais le sourire qu'elle arborait démentait ses paroles.

Kawalsky sourit.

C.K. : « J'ai soif. »

S : « Tenez ! » dit elle en lui apportant un verre d'eau.

Kawalsky avait tellement soif qu'il but trop vite et faillit s'étouffer.

S : « Charles ça va ? » demanda t-elle inquiète.

C.K. : « Oui, oui… »

J : « Doucement, mon gars. Vous ne buvez plus pour deux. »

C.K. : « Un jour peut être que ce sera au capitaine que vous direz ça quand elle aura oser mettre au monde un autre O'Neill » dit il avec un sourire.

J : « Euh… »

Ni Jack, ni Sam n'avait abordé le sujet des enfants. Sam mourrait d'envie d'avoir un enfant avec Jack mais elle n'osait aborder le sujet à cause de Jack et de la tragédie qu'il avait vécu quelques années plus tôt avec son fils.

Kawalsky voyant la gêne qu'il avait causé au couple, préféra changer de sujet.

C.K. : « Je m'en suis sorti. »

S : « Et oui ! » dit Sam en le remerciant du regard pour cette transition.

J : « Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit : du gâteau. » puis il se tourna vers Sam. « Tu vois que j'ai toujours raison ! »

S : « Non mais arrête de rêver éveiller toi ! Faut quand même pas pousser ! »

J : « Mais si ! J'ai toujours raison ! »

S : « Non mais c'est la poêle qui se fout du poêlon là ! Toi ? Tout le temps raison ? Manquerait plus que ça ! »

J : « Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? »

S : « Qui était sûre de la route pour aller dans le Main ? Qui disait que la canapé du salon pouvait entrer par la porte d'entrée ? Qui… »

Sam ne put continuer son énumération, Jack la coupa d'un baiser passionné.  
Quand il se décolla de Sam, cette dernière ne dit plus un mot.

Kawalsky sourit, heureux de pouvoir assister à nouveau aux « scènes de ménages » du couple O'Neill.

Le Général Hammond était dans son bureau en train d'étudier un rapport quand on frappa à sa porte. Le Colonel Kennedy entra. Après un bref salut, le colonel Kennedy prit la parole.

Colonel Kennedy : « On m'a dit que l'opération a été un succès total. Félicitations. J'ai l'ordre de rentrer à Langley. »

H : « Faites attention que la porte ne vous tape pas le cul en sortant. » dit il d'un ton cassant.

Colonel Kennedy : « Avec Teal'c, Général. J'ai son ordre de voyage aussi. »

H : « Vous comprenez que sans son aide pour trouver un anesthésique, l'opération aurait pu être un échec. Nous devrions lui être reconnaissants. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Hélas, Teal'c porte maintenant le seul Goa'uld que nous puissions étudier. Et nous devons l'étudier. Ne vous trompez pas là-dessus. Nous n'avons peut-être jamais connu de plus grande menace. »

H : « J'en suis bien conscient. Nous sommes en première ligne. C'est notre raison d'être. C'est juste qu'on fait les choses différemment ici. »

Colonel Kennedy : « Je vois. Je prendrai les dispositions de transport demain matin. »

H : « C'est ça, allez-y. » dit il en le saluant lui faisant ainsi comprendre que la discussion était terminée.  
Le Colonel Kennedy saisit le message, après avoir saluer le Général Hammond comme il se doit, il partit.

Pendant ce temps là à l'infirmerie, Daniel et Jack discutaient avec Kawalsky.

D : « Enfin, le Colonel Kennedy voudra sans doute l'emporter alors si vous voulez le voir avant qu'il l'emmène… »

C.K. : « Le parasite ? »

J : « Daniel trouve ça fascinant. »

D : « Je croyais que vous vouliez le voir. »

C.K. : « Non, merci. »

A ce moment là, Sam entra dans la pièce un air soucieux sur son visage.

J : « Qu'est ce qui se passe Sam ? »

S : « Je viens d'entendre qu'on envoie Teal'c à Langley. Kennedy l'emmène avec lui. »

D : « Pour quoi faire ? » demanda t-il naïf.

S : « L'étudier. »

J : « Quoi ? » demanda t-il outré. « Surtout comme un rat de laboratoire.

L'éthique de Kennedy est très sélective. » dit il en quittant la pièce furieux, Daniel sur les talons.

Kawalsky se tourna vers Sam.  
C.K. : « Au cas où le colonel n'arrive pas à lui faire changer d'avis… »

S : « Vous savez Jack peut être très persuasif ! » dit elle d'un ton assuré.

C.K. : « Vous en savez quelque chose, n'est ce pas capitaine : » dit il un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

S : « Charles ! » dit elle en rougissant légèrement.

C.K. : « Je voudrais dire un mot à Teal'c avant qu'on l'emmène. Il m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Il faut que je le remercie. »

S : « Je crois que c'est possible. » lui dit elle en apposant une main amical sur son bras avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher Teal'c.

Quelques instants plus tard Sam revint accompagné de Teal'c qui était alors encadré de deux soldats.

S : « Je vous laisse, je vais retrouver Jack. » dit elle avant de partir.

C.K. : « Venez ici. Je veux serrer la main d'un de mes sauveurs. »

Teal'c s'approcha de Kawalsky et ils se serrèrent la main.

C.K. : « Je voudrais une minute seul à seul avec mon ami. » dit il aux deux soldats. Mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas décidé à bouger. « CA vous rassure si je vous dis que c'est un ordre ? » leur demanda t-il en leur souriant.

Alors les deux soldats sortirent, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Une fois les soldats hors de vue, les yeux de Kawalsky se mirent à briller et il saisir Teal'c à la gorge faisant reculer le jaffa d'un pas.

C.K./Goa'uld : « Jaffa ! Ils n'ont retiré qu'une enveloppe morte. Je ne faisais déjà plus qu'un avec l'hôte. Je te donne cette chance. Sers-moi et tu vivras. »

T : « Non plus jamais. » dit il malgré la pression qu'exerçait le goa'uld sur sa gorge.  
C.K./Goa'uld : « Alors meurs ! » dit il en enserrant plus fort la gorge du jaffa.  
Au bout d'un moment, Teal'c s'évanouit. Alors Kawalsky quitta sa chambre à l'infirmerie, assomma les deux gardes qui se trouvaient devant la porte et partit rapidement de là où il se trouvait.

Pendant ce temps là, Jack « tait dans le bureau du Général Hammond, refusant que Teal'c parte avec Kennedy.

H : « Je fais le maximum ! » dit il espérant calmer Jack, mais ce dernier était lion de se clamer. Sa colère semblait même s'amplifier.

J : « Il n'a plus de droits parce qu'il n'est pas né sur cette planète ? » dit il durement.

Au même moment, dans la salle de contrôle, Kawalsky entra.

C.K./Goa'uld : « Dehors ! » ordonna t-il.

Tous sortirent sauf Davis.

Davis : « Major ! » interpella t-il.

Kawalsky fit fi des appels de Davis, et lui cassa le bras, l'empêchant ainsi d'empêcher le Major de s'approcher du panneau de contrôle de la porte des étoiles.

« Séquence en route » dirent les haut-parleurs de la salle de contrôle

Alors l'alarme se déclencha dans la base. Jack courut alors du bureau du Général Hammond vers la salle de contrôle.

A l'infirmerie, Teal'c se réveilla et se décida à se mettre à la poursuite de Kawalsky pour l'arrêter. Le docteur Warner arriva à ce moment là et vit les deux soldats à terre inconscient.

Doc : « mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il au jaffa.

Kawalsky était quant à lui toujours dans la salle de contrôle et parvint à activer la séquence de destruction de la base.

Teal'c, dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, expliqua la vérité au docteur Warner.

T : « Le Goa'uld a gagné. Il s'est emparé de lui. »

Doc : « Mais comment ? »

T : « Il nous a trompés. »

Puis Teal'c abandonna le médecin à ses réflexions et partit en toute hâte vers la salle d'embarquement, en étant sûr d'y trouver le Goa'uld.

Dans la sale d'embarquement, Kawalsky était parvenu à débloquer les portes, ces dernières étaient en train de se fermer, en attendant qu'il puisse passer la porte des étoiles.

Mais Teal'c, ayant compris les attentions du Goa'uld ; attendait ce dernier sur la rampe pour lui bloquer la route.

C.K./Goa'uld : « Jaffa. Ta cha ! »

T : « Vous ne pourrez pas passer ! » dit il tout en conservant son calme.

C'est alors que Jack descendit dans la salle de contrôle suivit par le Général Hammond.

J : « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Davis : « Il a entré les coordonnées de Chulak. »

Alors Kawalsky se lança sur Teal'c espérant réussir à passer la porte des étoiles malgré tout.

H : « Il a lancé l'autodestruction. »

J : « Comment a-t-il eu le code ? »

H : « Je l'ignore, mais vous êtes l'autre gradé q'il me faut pour l'arrêter. »

Le combat dans la salle d'embarquement faisait rage. Kawalsky faisait tout pour conserver le dessus sur son adversaire pour passer la porte des étoiles.

J : « Procédure annulé, ouvrez les portes anti-souffle ! » ordonna t-il à Davis.

Quand les portes anti-souffle s'ouvrirent, Jack vit la scène de combat.

J : « Tenez-le là ! » hurla t-il dans le micro. « Fermez la porte maintenant ! » dit il à Davis.

Quand la porte se ferma, Kawalsky arrêta de se débattre et tomba au sol inanimé. LE goa'uld sortit de son oreille et périt lui aussi.

Jack et Teal'c s'agenouillèrent devant le corps sans vie de Kawalsky.

Jack semblait abattu mais il se reprit vite.

T : « C'était votre ami. »

J : « Mon ami est mort sur la table. » dit il avant de se lever et de quitter la salle d'embarquement.  
Sam arriva à ce moment là.

S : « Jack qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle inquiète en voyant la mine sombre de son mari.

J : « On va en parler dans nos quartiers. » dit il.  
s : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici Jack ? C'est Charles ? »

J : « Viens Sam. »

S : « NON ! Je veux savoir. »

J : « Il est mort Sam. » dit il d'une voix morne.

S : « Non… non… ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! » dit elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.. « Je t'en prie, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai… » le pria t-elle. Mais les larmes contenus dans le regard de Jack lui confirmèrent ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire.  
Alors Sam se jeta dans les bras de Jack et laissa les larmes coulés. Ils partirent ensemble enlacés, dans leurs quartiers pour pleurer la perte de leur ami.

Trois jours plus tard, Le Major Charles Kawalsky fut enterré en présence de sa femme, de ses deux fils et de ses proches. De douloureux souvenirs revinrent à l'esprit de Jack. Une cérémonie de ce genre pour son fils… Sam se cramponnait à lui, essayant de se montrer forte pour lui. Jack ne cessait de regarder la femme de Kawalsky. Elle se cramponnait à ses fils et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pleurer. Les deux jeunes garçons quant à eux, essayaient de rester forts pour leur mère, mais Jack voyait bien que leur vie était à jamais chamboulé.  
A la fin de la cérémonie funéraire, et une fois que Charles Kawalsky avait été mis en terre, il alla voir la veuve.

J : « Amy ? » appela t-il.

A : « Jack. » dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. « Pourquoi me l'a t-on enlevé ? » dit elle alors que ses larmes coulaient encore plus.

J : « Je ne sais pas… Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. » dit il sur un ton doux.

S : « Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. » dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

Amy et Sam ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais déjà elles avaient noués des liens très forts.

S : « Si je peux vous aider. »

A : « Vous pouvez me ramener mon mari ? »

S : « Non. »

A : « Alors vous ne pouvez rien faire. »

S : » Bien, je comprends. »

A : « Excusez moi Samantha, mais je ne crois pas que vous puissiez comprendre. Votre mari est au près de vous, en vie, pas le mien. » dit elle cassante.  
Sam encaissa la remarque et ne dit mot, mettant les paroles d'Amy sur le compte de la tristesse.

J : « Les garçons, » dit il en s'adressant aux deux fils d'Amy, « si vous avez besoin de parler ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. »

Les garçons acquièçèrent puis conduirent leur mère à la voiture pour rentrer chez eux.

Daniel s'approcha du couple O'Neill. Ils échangèrent un regard puis il partit.

Quand le couple O'Neill rentra à leur domicile, ils ne dirent mot. Sam posa sa veste, ôta ses chaussures et partit dans la cuisine leur préparer quelque chose à manger. Jack s'était enfermé dans un mutisme et un silence que Sam n'espérait pas revoir de sitôt. Elle savait que pour Jack, la mort de Kawalsky était quelque chose de très dure, vu le nombre d'années qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils servaient ensemble.

Elle réapparut au salon une demie heure plus tard et elle vit Jack assit sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, serrant dans sa main, les plaques militaires de celui qui fut son ami.

Sam s'approcha de Jack et se blottit tout contre lui.

S : « Je t'aime. » lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.  
Jack ne dit rien mail resserra l'étreinte autour de Sam et il laissa enfin quelques larmes couler.

Quelques jours plus tard, Daniel et Sam étaient dans les couloirs et se préparaient à partir en mission.

D : « Comment va Jack ? »

S : « Mieux. Il refait surface. »

D : « Ca a été dure pour lui. »

S : « Oui. Toutefois cette histoire nous a appris quelque chose. »

D : « Et quoi donc ? »

S : « Le fait qu'il ait su régler le code d'autodestruction prouve qu'il y a de l'espoir pour Sha're et Skaara. »

D : « Comment ça ? »

S : « Seul Kawalsky pouvait connaître les codes. »

D : « Donc quelque chose de l'hôte survit. »

S : « Absolument. »

D : » Dommage qu'il ait fallu un mort pour nous apprendre ça. »

Dans le bureau du Général Hammond, ce dernier était au téléphone avec le président et semblait heureux.

H : « Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Venez quand vous voudrez. Ce sera un plaisir de vous recevoir. Oui, monsieur, il est là devant moi » dit il en fixant le Colonel Kennedy qui se tenait devant lui et juste à côté de Jack, qui lui, était prêt pour partir en mission. « Dites-lui vous-même. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait vous l'entendre dire. » dit il en passant le combiné du téléphone rouge au Colonel Kennedy.

Colonel Kennedy : « Oui, monsieur le Président ? »

Le Général Hammond et Jack quittèrent le bureau, laissant Kennedy seul avec le président.

Le Général Hammond rejoignit O'Neill en salle d'embarquement.

H : « Colonel O'Neill, SG-1 est prête à fonctionner ? »

J : « Oui, mon Général. »

H : « Alors je vous donne le feu vert pour la reconnaissance de P3-575. »

A ce moment là, Teal'c apparut, habillé comme n'importe quel membre de la base, prêt pour partir en mission.

T : « Au rapport, comme j'en ai eu l'ordre. » dit il en se plaçant devant le Général Hammond.

J : « Mon Général. Faut dire mon Général. » dit il à Teal'c.

T : « Mon Général. » ajouta t-il alors.

H : « Bienvenue à bord. »

Teal'c et Jack rejoignirent alors Sam et Daniel qui les attendaient sur la rampe.

S : « Les conditions d'exploration de la planète sont favorables. » dit elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers le vortex de la porte des étoiles.

J : « Bien. » dit Jack.  
Il regarda Teal'c et d'un commun accord ils passèrent ensemble la porte des étoiles. Et ainsi ils partirent tous les quatre vers de nouvelles aventures où le danger les attendait de pieds fermes.

Fin de l'épisode.

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

+ Dinou


	6. Emancipation

**Stargate SG-1**

Emancipation

**Auteur**: Dinou

**Email**: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Spoiler**: Emancipation

**Genre**: Romance S/J, aventure, humour

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent, je ne gagne pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette fic, je ne le fais que pour mon plaisir et ceux des fans comme moi de la série, alors merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette fic fait suite à ma fic précédente: «L'ennemi antérieur.» Je la dédicace à ma Vicky, Carter 1979, Mizuk, Drusilla, Nini et à tous ceux qui me connaissent. Bonne lecture!

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP!**

La mort du Major Kawalsky était maintenant accepté par tous. Il était dans les premiers à être tombé pour la terre dans cette aventure que représentait la porte des étoiles. Il était mort en héros et il était devenu un homme que l'on site en exemple aux nouvelles recrues du projet porte des étoiles. Jack commençait à vraiment redevenir lui même, mais Sam savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pou vraiment accepté la mort de son ami et pour en parler sans qu'une boule à l'estomac ne se forme.  
SG-1 avait assisté il y a peu à la nomination de Ferretti à la tête de SG-2. Ce dernier au départ ne semblait pas vraiment chaud à l'idée de remplacer son ami, mais après quelques paroles de Jack, qui lui a fait comprendre que c'est ce qu'aurait souhaité Kawalski, ce dernier accepta le poste.

Les missions allaient alors repris pour tout le monde. SG-1 arriva sur une nouvelle planète. Ils commençaient à s'habituer à cette appréhension qui leur étreignait le cœur à chaque nouvelle mission sur une planète inconnue. Sam fut la dernière à passer la porte des étoiles alors que son mari et ses deux coéquipiers l'attendaient.

J: «Je peux savoir ce que tu attendais pour passer?»

S: «Je donnais des ordres pour éviter qu'on se retrouve coincer ici.»

J:«Ca passe pour cette fois Capitaine.» Alors ils rejoignirent le jaffa et l'archéologue.

D: «Quel chantier!» s'exclama t-il en regardant autour de lui pour ne voir que ruine autour de la porte des étoiles.

T: «Ca devait être un lieu de culte, mais ce temple a été détruit depuis longtemps.» dit il toujours stoïque.

Ce ton calme et serein imposait à tous le respect.

J: «Partons avant de rencontrer ceux qui se sont amusés à faire ça.» dit il en commençant à s'éloigner de la porte des étoiles.

Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis seulement quelques minutes, Sam semblait totalement indifférente à la mission, perdue dans ses pensées. Jack connaissait assez sa femme pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il sentait que quelque chose la tracassait, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet, Sam se renfermait ou alors trouvait une parade pour qu'il oublie un instant. Jack se mit alors à la hauteur de Sam espérant qu'elle se déciderait à parler, mais elle ne semblait même pas faire attention à lui. Son regard était vague, signe pour Jack que ça n'allait vraiment pas.

J: «Sam?» cette dernière ne répondait pas. «Sammy chérie, la maison a brûlé avant qu'on ne parte!» Toujours aucune réponse. «Carter!» dit il d'un ton autoritaire.

S: «Quoi?» dit elle en sortant de ses pensées.

J: «Merci de me répondre.» dit il sarcastique.

S: «Excuse moi.» dit elle un peu gênée.

J: «Vas tu enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis plusieurs jours?»

Sam sentait dans l'intonation de la voix de Jack qu'il valait mieux qu'elle lui réponde avant qu'il ne s'énerve.

S: «C'est rien de grave Jack.» dit elle en lui faisant un léger sourire espérant ainsi l'apaiser.

J: «Alors là je crois plutôt que c'est grave vu que tu ne parle presque pas depuis plusieurs jours. Qu'est ce qui se passe Sam? Pourquoi ne veux tu pas m'en parler?»

S: «Parce que je sens que ça va t'énerver et qu'en mission il vaut mieux que tu reste concentrer sur la mission.»

J: «C'est pour ça qu'il a fallu que je t'appelle à trois reprises pour avoir une réponse. Tu as l'air très concentrée sur la mission.»

S:«Désolée.»

J: «Bon, maintenant tu me dis ce qu'il y a.»

Sam soupira. Elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, elle le connaissait pourtant, et elle savait aussi qu'elle devait lui en parler avant qu'il ne le croise dans un couloir. Mais ça faisait remonter tellement de souvenirs sombres…

J: «Sammy?» demanda t-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans sa main.

Sam entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son mari, mais fit tout pour ne pas croiser son regard.

S: «J'ai vu quelqu'un à la base.»

J: «Vu le peuple qu'il y a, tu aurais du mal à ne croiser personne. Qui était ce?»

S: «Jonas Hansen ça te dit quelque chose?» demanda t-elle tout bas.

Jack s'arrêta net. Oh que oui ça lui rappelait quelque chose: c'était l'homme avec qui Sam avait eut une relation un an auparavant et qui la battait. Alors oui ça lui disait quelque chose. Alors il reprit la marche entraînant son épouse avec lui.

J: «Il est à Cheyenne Mountain?» demanda t-il durement.

S: «Oui.»

J: «Comment a t-il pu rentrer dans ce projet? On ne prend pas n'importe qui que je sache.»

S:«Je ne sais pas Jack. Mais voilà, il est là. On a discuté un instant.»

J: «Qu'est ce qu'il voulait?»

S: «Me demander pardon.»

J: «Il peut… Il a failli te tuer… Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler tout de suite?»

S: «Je ne sais pas… je suis désolée… même après tout ce temps, je crois que j'ai encore quelques peurs en ce qui le concerne.»

J: «Il n'empêche que tu aurais du m'en parler.» dit il avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres fines. «Néanmoins, maintenant je sais ce qui ne va pas et on va donc prendre les mesures qui s'imposent: tu ne vas nulle part sans moi. Hors de question que ce malade mental t'approche plus que nécessaire!»

Sam se rapprocha de Jack, s'accrochant à son bras et en morse avec sa main sur celle de son mari elle lui dit: «_Je t'aime_.»

Puis ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et allèrent rejoindre leurs deux camarades qui avaient commencer à prendre une bonne avance sur eux. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à une bute. Puis Jack prit ses jumelles pour voir s'il ça valait coup de continuer à crapahuter. Il commença à balayer la zone du regard.

D: «Il n'y a aucun signe de vie humaine.»

T: «C'est peut-être une zone interdite.»

S: «Attendez… J'entends quelque chose… On dirait des chiens.» dit elle surprise par sa propre conclusion.

Alors Jack essaya de voir d'où venait ses aboiements. Puis il vit un jeune adolescent qui courait aussi vite que possible poursuivit par une meut de chien.

J: «C'est des chiens, il va se faire dévorer. Il faut intervenir.» dit il en commençant à courir vers le jeune homme.

Toute son équipe le suivit au pas de course, même Daniel.

Jeune Homme: «Au secours !» hurlait il alors que les chiens lui sautaient dessus et lui arrachaient des bouts de ses vêtements.

Alors Sam et Jack se saisirent de leurs armes et tirèrent en l'air pour effrayer les chiens.

Jeune Homme: «A l'aide !» dit il en se débattant encore jusqu'à ce que les chiens le laissent tranquille.

J: «Fichez le camp!» dit Jack aux chiens qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste. «Ça va ?» lui demanda t-il. «Vous n'êtes pas blessé? Mordu?»

J.H: «Non ça va. Grâce à vous.» dit il en souriant à Jack et Daniel alors que Sam et Teal'c prenaient gardent que les chiens ne reviennent pas. « Mais pardonnez-moi. Je suis Abu de la tribu des Shavadaïs.» dit il en les saluant.

D: «Les Shavadaïs ?» demanda t-il surpris.

J.H.: «Le peuple de la steppe.» précisa t-il.

D: «Je suis Daniel Jackson et voici…»

J: «Jack.»

A: «Des étrangers? Vous n'êtes pas du peuple de la rivière ?»

J: «Euh non… pas vraiment…»

D: «Nous sommes des voyageurs venus de très loin.»

A: «De la mer d'Ogada ?»

J: «Oui c'est ça… quelque part par là…»

A: «On n'a jamais rencontré des peuples venus d'aussi loin.» dit il émerveillé. «Vous serez doublement les bienvenus au camp de mon père.»

D: «Ah et voici Teal'c et le capitaine Samantha Carter.» dit Daniel en présentant les deux autres membres de l'équipe.

Jack et Sam avaient décidé ensemble, que, pour éviter des problèmes tant à la base qu'off world, cette dernière conserverait son nom de jeune fille dans son environnement professionnel.

T: «Les chiens sont partis.»

S: «Pour l'instant.»

Abu se tourna vers Sam et sembla surpris. Alors il se rapprocha de Jack.

A: «C'est une femme?» demanda t-il tout bas à Jack.

J: «Oooohhhh oui!» dit il avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

S: «J'ai quelque chose qui sort du nez ou quoi.» demanda t-elle n'appréciant pas vraiment la manière dont la regardait le jeune homme.

J: «Non, rien du tout.»

D: «Il a l'air troublé. Ca doit être un problème de choc culturel.» dit il pour la calmer. «Demandez lui!»

Alors Sam s'approcha d'Abu, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir voir son visage.

A: «Non, je ne peux pas vous regarder !»

S: «Là, je suis vexée.» dit elle ironique.

J: «Bah moi aussi! Tu es divine aujourd'hui!»

S: «Parce que d'habitude je ne le suis pas?»

J: «Bien sûr que si!»

Le couple O'Neill n'alla pas plus dans la dispute car des bruits de sabots de chevaux se firent entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'origine des bruits et virent trois cavaliers qui saluèrent Abu de loin puis qui vinrent à sa rencontre. Le jeune homme semblait totalement paniqué.

A: «Vous devez l'emmener. Emmenez-la et partez.» puis il se tourna vers les trois cavaliers. «Ragada mes frères. Ces gens sont de la mer d'Ogada.»

Homme: « L'un d'eux est une femme ?» demanda t-il en dévisageant Sam.

A: «Oui.»

D: «Colonel, je crois que ces gens sont des Mongols.»

J: «C'est une bonne nouvelle ?»

S: «Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait de si offensantà la fin?»

Alors un des hommes descendit de cheval.

A: «Non laissez les partir!»

D: «Il a raison. On va emmener la femme avec nous.»

J: «Oui oui oui, on va emmener MA femme avec nous.»

Alors les trois hommes s'armèrent. Deux prirent en main leurs épées alors que le troisième banda son arme en visant Sam. Jack, d'un calme olympien, sortit son neuf millimètre et tira trois coups en l'air. Les trois hommes parurent effrayés. Jack fit «non» de la main où il tenait son arme. Teal'c les menaçait de sa lance, Jack de son neuf millimètre, Sam de son P90, alors que Daniel les regardait faire. Ce dernier n'aimait pas utiliser les armes.

Alors un autre cavalier s'approcha.

Autre cavalier: «Mon fils, quand tu n'es pas revenu, j'ai craint que tu sois mort.»

A: «Sans eux je serais dans le ventre d'un chien.»

Autre cavalier: «C'est une façon d'accueillir des étrangers?» demanda t-il impérieux aux trois autres hommes.

Homme: «Il y a une femme parmi eux.»

J: «Qu'est ce qu'ils sont observateurs!Tu crois que j'ai du souci à me faire?»

S «Aucun chéri.»

Le père semblait offusqué de voir une femme au milieu des étrangers.

A: «Père, ils viennent de la mer d'Ogada. Ils ignorent nos coutumes.»

Autre cavalier: «La loi est la loi. Elle est universelle.» puis il se tourna vers SG-1. «Quel genre d'arme est-ce ?»

S: «Une arme à feu. Elle tire comme votre arc envoie une flèche. Mais elle envoie des billes de plomb plus vite que la lumière.» L'homme sembla outré.

Autre cavalier: «Elle a parlé, elle doit mourir.» dit il en colère.

Alors l'homme se prépara à s'attaquer à Sam.

A: «Non, elle m'a sauvé la vie.»

S: «Bon là, ça commence à bien faire.» dit Sam commençant sérieusement à s'énerver tout en pointant son arme, prête à faire feu si l'un d'eux essayait de s'approcher de trop près.

Autre cavalier: «Quand une femme sauve la vie d'un homme, on doit respecter la sienne.» dit il.

L'homme se rétracta et Sam baissa son arme tout en gardant certaines appréhensions.

Autre cavalier: «Vous êtes mes invités. Si vous allez parcourir ce pays vous devez apprendre nos coutumes.»

S: «J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser là!»

D: «Si nous apprenons leurs coutumes, tout ira bien.»

S: «Jack, pour l'amour du ciel, fais quelque chose!»

D: «C'est une incroyable occasion d'étudier une ancienne culture de près.»

J: «Je crois pas qu'on aie le choix.»

S: «Bien!» dit elle en lançant un regard noir à Daniel.

J: «Mon petit Daniel, ça va être à votre tour de subir les foudres de ma tendre moitié!» dit il avec un grand sourire. «Heureux de vous avoir connu.»

D: «Très rassurant Jack.» dit il en voyant partir devant lui les rois autres membres de son équipe.

Alors ils suivirent le chef et Abu en direction de leur camp. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous les occupants du camp criaient leur joie en voyant le chef ramener son fils. La mère de ce dernier, qui avait du probablement se ronger les sangs, vint le prendre dans ses bras. On ne voyait rien de son corps, ses vêtements en cachaient la moindre parcelle et ne laissaient rien deviner de ses courbes. Son visage était couvert d'un voile, on ne voyait que ses yeux et ses cheveux se trouvaient réunis sous une coiffe. Elle prit Sam par la main et la conduisit rapidement sous la tente du chef. Elles furent suivies du reste de SG-1, puis du chef et de Abu. En les attendant, Daniel semblait émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait.

D: «C'est incroyable. Les Mongols installés en Chine perse en avaient adopté les coutumes mais une tribu …les Chagataïs… avait maintenu la tradition du nomade de la steppe. Ces Shavadaïs sont peut-être leurs descendants. Ce camp aurait vraiment pu être celui de Genghis Khan. C'est une exposition vivante d'un style de vie disparu il y a 900 ans.»

S: «Faudrait qu'il arrête de regarder la chaîne histoire, ça lui bouffe des neurones.»

J: «Je la résilie pour lui dès qu'on rentre.»

S: «Bonne initiative.»

Jack voyait bien que Sam commençait à être vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Il ne faudrait pas grand chose encore pour qu'elle explose. A ce moment là le chef entra.

Chef: «Asseyez-vous.» leur dit il en désignant les coussins, puis il se tourna vers Sam. «Maintenant vous pouvez parler.»

S: «Alors ça c'est gentil, parce que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il vient de se passer.»

Chef: «Chez nous, une femme doit mourir si elle montre son visage en public.»

A: «Ou si elle s'habille comme un homme.»

S: «Pincez moi je suis en plein cauchemar…» dit elle tout bas.

Chef: «Les anciennes lois pèsent lourdement. C'est bien que vous ayez sauvé Abu des chiens. Ça m'a permis d'épargner votre vie.»

S: «Je vous en remercie.»

Chef: «Bientôt, les vieilles lois et coutumes ne nous serviront plus. Un jour, le commerce remplacera la guerre. C'est l'avenir. Nous avons les chevaux et chameaux les plus forts et les plus rapides la plus belle laine…»

A: «Et les meilleures remèdes.» coupa t-il son père. «Des drogues d'un pouvoir sans précédent.»

J: «Nos drogues ne sont pas mal non plus.»

S: «Colonel, beaucoup d'avancées médicales viennent des montagnes et des jungles. On devrait vraiment jeter un coup d'œil.»

J: «Alors allons jeter un coup d'œil!» dit il en se levant. «Toi et ton esprit scientifique, qu'est ce que vous ne me faites pas faire?» dit il tout bas, ce qui déclencha un sourire de la part de Sam.

A: «Je vais vous montrer. Suivez-moi.»

Alors que Sam se levait, le chef prit la paroles.

Chef: «Vous ne pourrez pas sortir sans les vêtements adaptés à votre condition.» dit il à Sam.

S: «Adaptés à ma condition?» demanda t-elle surpris au chef. «Je suis en pleine hallucination c'est pas possible!»

D: «Faites ce qu'ils demandent. Les anthropologues le font tout le temps. Ils s'habillent et vivent comme les gens qu'ils étudient.»

S: «Daniel, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié: je ne suis pas anthropologue, alors enfoncez vous le dans le crâne!»

J: «Et ben aujourd'hui tu l'es!» dit il tout content.

S: «On en rediscutera Jack, fais moi confiance.» dit elle en lui lançant un regard noir qui annonçait de sanglantes représailles une fois rentrés chez eux.

Alors ils sortirent, et la femme du chef emmena Sam avec elle auprès des autres femmes pour lui donner d'autres vêtements.

D:«Finalement je ne vais pas être le seul à subir ses foudres.»

J: «Non, mais moi je sais comment la calmer en un clin d'œil.»

D: Comment?»

J: «Je ne voudrais pas vous faire rougir mon petit Daniel!» dit il avec un grand sourire.

Abu les conduisit auprès d'un homme qui semblait soigné une blessure

A: «J'ai appliqué le remède à cette plaie due à un feu lors d'un accrochage. L'épaule était gravement brûlée, et dès le début du traitement la douleur est partie.»

D: «Ça pourrait être un anesthésique qu'on ne connaît pas encore.»

J: «On devrait en rapporter pour l'analyser, hein ?»

Puis Abu amena les trois membres masculins de SG-1 vers une tente où ils retrouvèrent Sam.

Cette dernière portait une robe bleue, du même bleu que ces yeux, sous laquelle on pouvait deviner un fin pantalon blanc pour cacher ses longues jambes fuselées. Elle portait également une coiffe ornée de bijoux et un voile de soie blanche recouvrait ses cheveux et un autre voile pendait du côté de son visage. Les trois hommes et Abu restèrent sans voix devant une telle apparition.

S: «Trouvez-moi un anthropologue qui s'habille comme ça et je mange ma coiffe.» dit elle en fusillant ce pauvre Daniel du regard.

A: «Vous êtes... la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vue.» dit il émerveillé avant de quitter la tente rapidement.

S: «Il ne sort pas souvent, ce petit et il ne doit pas connaître de top model! Je ne vais pas me couvrir le visage avec ça.» dit elle en pointant le voile du doigt. «Je me fiche royalement que ce soit une broderie du XIVème siècle.» puis elle se tourna vers son mari. « Et regarde moi cette robe… enfin si on peut appeler ça une robe! Je ne peux pas bouger ni marcher!» dit elle en tournant sur elle même avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

Mais elle vit que ce dernier avait le même regard que ses deux autres camarades.

J: «Pourtant,» commença t-il en sortant de sa léthargie, «plus je te regarde comme ça mon ange, et plus…»

S: «Et plus quoi Jack?»

J: «J'ai l'impression de te redécouvrir!»

S: «Jack ne te fiche pas de moi ou je te jure que ça va mal finir cette histoire!»

J: «Mais c'est vrai mon cœur!»

D: «On dirait qu'elle a été faite sur mesurerien que pour vous!»

J: «C'est toi!»

D: «C'est définitivement vous.»

J: «Tu es superbe!»

D: «Vraiment superbe!»

Sam leur lança un regard encore plus noir que les précédents avec un air de dire «c'est ça, prenez moi pour une cruche, je ne vous dirai rien!».

J: «On enchaîne Daniel!» dit il tout bas.

D: «La bonne nouvelle est que vous aviez raison.»

S: «J'ai toujours raison Daniel, mais à quel sujet cette fois?»

D: «Une des plantes d'Abu semble être un anesthésique. On en rapporte à la base pour l'analyser.»

J: «Tout bien considéré, Samantha... si on doit revenir, ce serait mieux d'avoir une équipe d'hommes. Ne te vexe pas.»

S: «Je ne me vexe pas vu que vous allez faire la fête ce soir pendant que moi je serai dans cette tente que pue le beurre de yak ranci. Je m'endormirai de bonne heure en priant pour que la prochaine fois on tombe sur une planète d'amazones.» dit elle un peu durement.

D: «On doit y aller.» dit il pour échapper à la sanglante Samantha Carter O'Neill.

J: «Allons-y.»

D: «Oui. Au revoir.»

Sam fit un signe de la main à Daniel et Teal'c et ces messieurs quittèrent la tente, pour laisser Jack calmer sa moitié.

J: «Ça va aller ?» dit il en venant la prendre dans ses bras quelques instants.

S: «Jack je n'ai plus peur du noir depuis que j'ai deux ans.»

J: «Tu es vraiment ravissante dans cette robe, je te jure!»

S: «Mouais…»

J: «Je t'aime.» dit il avant de l'embrasser.

S: «Moi aussi je t'aime.» dit elle en lui rendant son baiser et en l'approfondissant.

J: «Tu ne chercherais pas à me retenir par hasard?» dit il alors que sa femme l'embrassait dans le cou.

S: «Absolument.» avoua t-elle.

J: «Dieu sait que j'aimerais bien rester, mais j'ai pas le choix.» dit il en se détachant de Sam. «Dors bien mon ange.»

S: «Et toi pas de bêtise!»

J: «Je te promets… que je vais essayer!» dit il avant de partir.

S: «Comment il peut me trouver belle là dedans? Il est dingue c'est pas possible! Quoi que… pour m'épouser faut pas vraiment être sain d'esprit à la base…» se dit elle en pensant aux nuits qu'elle avait passé à Washington à travailler sur un projet en abandonnant Jack à un match de hockey et un pack de bières.

La fête commença dès que SG-1 se joignit à eux. Alors que la fête battait son plein, Daniel vint vers Jack.

D: «Ca va?»

J: «Ouais.» dit il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la tente où se trouvait Sam.

D: «Ne vous en faites pas, il ne va rien lui arriver ici.»

J: «Ca je sais, mais bon…»

Daniel posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et tout deux se ré intéressèrent à la fête à laquelle il n'y avait absolument aucune femme.

Pendant ce temps là, Sam dormait du sommeil du juste. Elle avait ôté sa coiffe et avait gardé son P90 à porté de main. Mais elle se réveilla en sursaut quand elle sentit la froideur d'une lame sous gorge. Elle voulut hurler mais une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, alors elle essaya de se tourner pour attraper son P90, mais sans succès. Elle fut alors conduite hors de la tente. Au dehors personne n'entendit quoi que ce soit.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Jack essayait encore d'émerger, Daniel prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'aller voir Sam pour lui dire qu'ils allaient rentrer sur terre.

D: «J'espère que je peux entrer et que vous êtes descente.» dit il en entrant dans la tente. «Sam! On est presque prêt à partir…»

Le jeune homme regarda dans chaque coin de la tente, mais ne vit aucune trace du capitaine Carter, mais il remarqua son P90 abandonné. Son instinct lui dit alors que ça signifiait rien de bon: Sam était peut être scientifique, mais avant tout militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles, donc elle ne se serait jamais séparé de son arme.

D: «Jack va me tuer… me crucifier… Il va me faire la peau!» se dit il prêt à recevoir les foudres de ce dernier quand il lui annoncerait que ses peurs de la veille venaient de se réaliser.

Loin du village, Sam était toujours avec son kidnappeur. Elle avait les mains attachées et sa capacité de mouvement était limitée à cause de la robe qu'elle portait.

S: «Tuez moi maintenant parce que je ne parlerai pas!» dit elle durement en regardant Abu sévèrement.

A: «J'ai apporté des provisions.» dit il en tendant une gourde à Sam. Sam se saisit de la gourde et l'ouvrit pour étancher sa soif.

S: «Pourquoi avez vous fait ça?»

A: «Il y a quelque chose que je veux encore plus que la vie. Jusqu'à hier, je croyais que c'était impossible. Puis je vous ai vue... habillée comme ça... et j'ai su…»

S: «Vous avez su quoi?»

A: «Que votre beauté l'achèterait.»

S: «Oh minute! Comment ça l'achèterait?»

A: «Je vais vous échanger.»

S: «Non mais vous êtes complètement ravagé! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!»

A: «Si.»

S: «Je suis un être humain! Pas une marchandise!»

A: «Là où nous allons, les hommes sont moins tolérants que mon père. Je vous préviens.» dit il menaçant.

S: «Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! J'ai un mari et un foyer à faire tourner!»

A: «Vous avez un mari?»

S: «Oui.»

A: «Et il vous laisse faire tout ce que vous voulez?»

S: «Oui. Ca s'appelle la liberté.»

A: «Mais il n'est pas ici.»

S: «Il est à ma recherche, j'en suis certaine.»

A:«Il est sur cette planète?»

S: «Oui, le Colonel O'Neill est sur cette planète.»

A: «Alors je suis désolé pour lui, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.» dit il avant de bâillonner Sam à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps là au camp Shavadaïs, Jack commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

J: « Des signes ?»

D: «Personne ne l'a vue depuis hier soir.»

J: «Trouvez Teal'c. Que tout le monde soit prêt à partir dans 15 minutes.»

D: «Bon, laissez-moi d'abord parler à Mughal. C'est peut-être encore un malentendu, une différence culturelle.» dit il essayant de rassurer Jack.

J: «La culture, ça suffit. Un membre de mon équipe a été neutralisé. C'est un acte hostile.»

D: « Vous imaginez toujours le pire.»

J: «Oui, ça vient avec de l'entraînement.»

D: «Jack, vous perdez votre objectivité. C'est parce que c'est Sam qui a été enlevée qui vous réagissez ainsi.»

J: «Peut être, mais quand je donne un ordre j'exige qu'on l'exécute Daniel.»

T: «J'ai trouvé des traces de sabots de cheval fraîches.» dit il en coupant court à la dispute qui éclatait entre les deux hommes.

J: «Génial.»

T: «Le cheval devrait être identifiable. Un des sabots est tourné en dehors.»

Chef:«Le cheval appartient à mon fils. Il a disparu lui aussi.» dit il affligé par la situation.

J: «Bon alors, chef que se passe-t-il ? Que compte t-il faire d'elle?»

Chef: «Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suis comme vous, je ne…»

J: «Je ne vous crois pas! Il l'a enlevé et je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi!»

Le chef regarda Jack dans les yeux, puis il se décida à dire ce qu'il savait aux trois hommes face à lui.

Chef: «Parmi les Shavadaïs, les femmes ont une grande valeur d'échange. Surtout les étrangères.»

J: «Vous pouvez me conduire à eux?» demanda t-il à Teal'c.

T: « Maintenant que je sais quoi chercher, je crois que oui.»

D: «Si Abu nous la rend sans lutte, il n'arrivera rien à personne. N'est-ce pas ?»

J: «Nous ferons de notre mieux.»

Chef: «Je vous donnerai des chevaux et je vous guiderai.»

J: «Et pourquoi le feriez vous?»

Chef: «Mon fils m'a trahi autant que vous.» dit il avant de laisser les trois hommes de SG-1.

D: «On va la retrouver Jack.»

Jack ne dit rien, il avança alors en regardant son alliance à sa main gauche.

Dans la forêt, Sam et Abu avançaient à cheval. Sam fixait tout comme Jack au même moment son alliance. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son mari. Elle priait pour qu'il vienne à elle rapidement et qu'elle puisse donner une raclée à cet avorton qui avait décidé de se servir d'elle comme monnaie d'échange.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant un village. On ne voyait que des hommes et des bêtes, comme dans le village du père d'Abu. Sam observait, cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir une fois qu'elle serait dans le camp. Mais il y avait des hommes de partout, et elle comprit alors que s'enfuir ne serait pas une mince affaire. Elle croisa le regard de certains hommes de ce village, elle n'y voyait que cruauté. Elle vit quatre femmes près d'une tente, elles étaient voilées et chuchotaient entre elles. Abu continuait d'avancer jusqu'à une hutte d'où un homme sorti. Il avait un air méprisant sur le visage et semblait inspiré crainte et respect aux autres guerriers.

Alors il alla vers Abu, se saisissant d'un poignard et d'une épée.

A: «Dépose tes armes Turghan, je suis venu en paix. Je suis ici pour faire un échange.»

L'homme regarda Sam, puis posa à nouveau son regard sur Abu.

Tur: «Alors viens, Shavadaï.»

Abu aida Sam a descendre de cheval et la conduisit dans la hutte de Turghan.

T: «Voyez le fils de mon ennemi, comme il tremble devant moi.» dit il alors qu'une femme lui changeait sa tunique et qu'elle s'agenouillait auprès de lui. «Tu joues ta tête en venant ici.» reprit il. «Tu crois que je vais être intéressé par une femme?»

A: «Oui.» dit il simplement en dévoilant le visage de Sam.

Turghan regarda la jeune femme. Abu lui ôta le bandeau qui lui avait mis sur a bouche pour ne pas qu'elle puisse hurler et Sam en profita pour prendre la parole.

S: «Je ne lui appartiens pas. J'ai été enlevée.» Turghan ne prit pas la peine de s'intéresser aux propos de Sam.

Tur: «D'où vient-elle ?» demanda t-il var il n'avait vu de femme comme elle.

A:«De la mer d'Ogada.»

S: «Mes amis suivront ma trace. Ils ont des armes puissantes. Ils n'hésiteront pas à…» dit elle espérant leur faire peur et qu'ainsi ils la laisseront tranquille.

Tur: «Silence!» dit il autoritaire, coupant la jeune femme dans son élan. Ou je te ferai battre.»

Sam resta stupéfaite par les paroles de l'homme: il la ferait battre pour avoir parler? Cette planète est plus que moyenne âgeuse se dit elle! Déjà que sur Terre l'égalité homme/femme, c'était pas gagné, mais alors c'était le pompon!

A: «Tu feras ce que tu voudras d'elle quand elle t'appartiendra.»

Tur: «Alors je veux la voir.»

Abu enleva la coiffe qui cachait les cheveux blonds de Sam.

A: «Tournez vous.» lui dit out bas. «Qu'il puisse vous voir.»

S: «Jamais!» dit elle clairement.

Alors Turghan se leva d'un bond, prit un poignard qu'il plaça sous la gorge de Sam. Malgré tout, cette dernière ne perdit pas son sang froid et continua de regarder Turghan droit dans les yeux.

Tur: «Tournez-vous.» lui dit il en la menaçant de son couteau.

Sam n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Tur: «Lentement…» dit il alors qu'il appréciait le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. «Lentement… Ta peau est très claire… Regarde-moi.» dit il en la forçant à le regarder. «Tes yeux… sont comme des pierres bleues taillées de la rivière.»

Une fois qu'il eut fini de détailler Sam de haut en bas, il se tourna vers Abu.

Tur: «Assieds toi!» lui dit il toujours sur un ton méprisant.

A: «Es-tu satisfait ?»

Tur: «Dis-moi ton prix.»

A ces mots, Sam sentit la rage monter en elle, mais aussi la peur. Elle était vendue… Qu'allait il lui arriver? Jack et ses co-équipiers allaient ils la sortir de là? Et pourquoi n'étaient ils pas là d'ailleurs?

Alors que Sam se posait une multitude de question, Abu ne répondit rien à la question de Turghan. A ce moment là, une jeune adolescente entra dans la hutte et dévoila son visage. Abu se leva en la voyant et plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescente. Sam comprit alors que c'était pour elle qu'il l'avait enlevée

. Tur: «Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Dis. Or, chevaux, armes. J'ai le meilleur forgeron de métaux des montagnes. Alors que veux-tu ?»

A:«Nya.» répondit il enfin.

Turghan se retourna et regarda la jeune adolescente dans les yeux, il y vit une lueur de joie, ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment le ravir. Alors il se retourna à nouveau vers Abu.

Tur: «Tu échanges une femme pour une autre ?»

A: «Nya n'est pas n'importe quelle femme.»

Tur: «Non, c'est ma fille. Elle épousera un chef de tribu… le seigneur du désert, Chimakka.»

N: « Père, je vous en prie.» dit elle pour le faire fléchir, mai ce dernier semblait sourd à ses paroles.

Tur: «C'est fait. Chimakka viendra à la prochaine lune, et les noces seront célébrés à cette occasion.»

N: « C'est dans trois jours.» dit elle apparemment surprise par l'annonce de son père.

La jeune adolescente ne semblait pas au courant des projets de son père la concernant.

S: « Vous faites ça à votre propre fille ?» dit elle surprise par ce comportement.

Son père ne lui aurait jamais fait ça… Mais bon… Ils étaient fâchés depuis longtemps, et ce dernier ne savait même pas que sa propre fille était mariée. Turghan s'avança vers Sam.

Tur: «Ta beauté n'atténuera pas ma colère bien longtemps encore.» dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. «Et ça ne te permet pas non plus de me tenir tête!» puis il s'adressa à Abu tout en continuant de regarder Sam. «Je t'en offre 300 poids d'or. Prends-les ou meurs. De toute façon, elle est à moi.» dit il en lui donnant une bourse pleine de pépite.

A: «D'accord.» dit il avant de partir sous le regard méprisant de Sam et implorant de la jeune femme qui commença à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

Puis Turghan asséna une gifle à Sam.

Tur: «Ici une femme ne parle pas tant que son maître ne lui en a pas donné la permission.»

Sam le regarda avec encore plus de mépris et ne put s'empêcher de prier encore plus pour que Jack se décide à se pointer assez rapidement avant qu'il ne lui arrive vraiment quelque chose de grave.

Dans la forêt, le reste de SG-1 et le père de Abu continuait de suivre les traces de chevaux.

T: «Ils se sont arrêtés ici.»

Chef: «Pour reposer les chevaux, et nous devons faire de même… pendant au moins deux heures.»

Alors ils descendirent de chevaux et se posèrent un instant, en profitant pour manger quelque chose.

Chef: «Si nous ne les trouvons pas, je paierai ce que vous demanderez pour la perte de la femme.» dit il espérant ainsi apaiser la colère de Jack, mais il comprit à l'œil noir que Jack lui lança que ça ne suffirait pas.

D: «C'est impossible. Nous ne possédons pas nos femmes.» dit il pour ne pas que Jack ne perde son sang froid.

Chef:«Vraiment ?»

D: «Elles sont affranchies chez nous.»

Chef: «Affranchies?»

D: «Libre.» lui expliqua t-il.

Chef: «Je vois…» J

:«Et qu'est ce que vos voyez? Votre fils a emmené ma femme!»

Chef: «Votre femme?» demanda t-il surpris.

J: «Oui! Je l'ai épousé! Il n'avait aucun droit de me la prendre!»

Chef: «Je suis vraiment désolé.»

J: «Vous pouvez l'être! S'il lui arrive quelque chose, il en subira les conséquences!» dit il avec un air menaçant montrant bien que ses paroles n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

D: «Jack calmez vous! Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.» dit il pour le calmer.

Jack jeta un dernier regard noir au chef avant de se replonger dans son frugal déjeuner.

Chef: «Je vous comprends. J'en suis navré, vraiment navré…»

D: «Ce n'est pas votre faute.» dit il alors.

Chef: «Nous avons entendu des histoires sur les femmes Shavadaïs. Il fut un temps, elles étaient libres, certaines même livrant bataille aux côtés de leur mari.»

D: « Les femmes mongoles ont peut-être été les amazones légendaires.»

Chef: «Nous n'en parlons pas.» dit il rapidement avant que Daniel ne se lance sur ce sujet.« Les lois ont été faites pour protéger les femmes contre les démons qui nous ont amenés ici.»

D: « Des démons ?»

Chef: «Ce n'est qu'une légende qui remonte à très loin… à l'aube de notre temps.»

D: « Si les démons sont partis pourquoi les lois n'ont-elles pas changé ?»

Chef: «Certains disent qu'ils reviendront. Je crois que c'est une excuse pour dominer les femmes. Parmi les Shavadaïs, même le plus bas des hommes règne sur ses femmes.»

D: «C'est pour ça que vous n'en avez qu'une ? Pour donner l'exemple ? Vous voulez une réforme?»

Chef: «Mon peuple voit ça comme une faiblesse.»

D: «Parce que vous l'aimez ?»

Le chef ne dit rien, mais le regard qu'il donna à Daniel lui fit comprendre que le chef aimait profondément sa femme, alors Jack revint vers lui.

J: «Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas contre vous que j'en ai.»

Chef: «Ce n'est rien… je vous comprend…je réagirais pareillement si on m'enlevait ma femme.»

Jack laissa à nouveau le chef en plan et alla se mettre seul dans un coin. Daniel alla le rejoindre. Il vit Jack fixer son alliance.

D: «Vous n'allez pas la perdre Jack.»

J: «Depuis que je la connais, j'arrive de nouveau à me regarder dans une glace le matin, j'ai commencé à accepter la mort de mon fils»

D: «Que vous dit votre instinct?»

J: «Comment ça?»

D: «J'ai remarqué que même si vous êtes séparés, il y a un lien spécial entre vous et Sam qui vous permet de dire si l'autre va bien ou pas. Alors que vous dit votre instinct?»

J: «Elle va bien… pour le moment…»

Daniel laissa Jack, voyant bien qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

Au bout d'un moment, ils remontèrent à cheval et ils se remirent à la recherche d'Abu et de Sam.

Du côté du camp du Turghan, Abu avait fait croire qu'il était parti, mais il essayait de se diriger vers les tentes des femmes de Turghan. Il ouvrit légèrement un pan de la tente une fois arrivée, puis il fit attention à ce que aucune femme ne le voie. Puis il vit Nya, alors il siffla de telle manière que l'adolescente le reconnu et vint vers lui.

N: «Si mon père te voie il te tue.» lui dit elle alors que le jeune homme encadrait le visage de Nya de ses mains.

A: «Enfuis toi avec moi ce soir .»

N: «Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Mon père me surveille. Maintenant pars avant qu'ils ne te trouvent.» le pria t-elle.

A: «On se cachera dans la forêt! Je ne te laisserai pas! Rejoins moi cette nuit!Je t'attendrai sous l'arbre du ciel.» dit il avant de s'éclipser bien vite pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Nya regarda le garçon dont elle était amoureuse partir, en se demandant si elle aurait le courage de le suivre. Elle savait que si elle le faisait et qu'elle se faisait prendre, son père devrait durement la punir…

Un peu plus loin, dans la cour des femmes, protégées par des longs voiles pour ne pas qu'on les voie, Sam subissait un interrogatoire de la par de Turghan.

Tur: «Maintenant tu es une Tugaï, une femme de la forêt. Que sais tu faire ? La cuisine ? Filer, tisser, faire des teintures ?» dit il en la regardant alors qu'une femme venait lui servir à boire.

S: «Je cuisine très mal, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est mari qui s'en occupe généralement. Quant à filer, tisser ou teindre, j'en suis incapable, même si ma vie en dépend.» lui dit elle en ne croisant pas son regard. Sam regardait droit devant elle, faisant fi de l'homme qui ne cessait de la déshabiller du regard. «Vous avez faire une mauvaise affaire.» lui dit elle sûre d'elle, d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle demande à Jack comment il pouvait vivre avec elle malgré tout ça, se dit elle.

Tur: «D'où tu viens, tu faisais bien quelque chose.»

S: «Chez moi, je suis une guerrière et une chercheuse, comme un homme. Et je commande une armée de guerriers.»

Alors Turghan se leva et avança vers Sam.

Tur: «Une guerrière ? Mais je ne crois pas que nous utilisions les mêmes méthodes. Je vais te dire ce que je fais. J'attaque et je brûle les tentes de mes ennemis je tue les hommes et j'échange les femmes et enfants. Pour ça, on me craint et on m'admire. A cause de cette crainte j'ai la loyauté de 22 tribus.»

S: « Mais vous devez vendre votre fille pour que ça en fasse 23 ?»

Tur: «Ça te dirait d'être pendue la tête en bas avec des chiffons poussiéreux enfoncés dans la bouche et les narines ? Tu mourrais lentement étouffée… Rien de mieux pour torturez un ennemi que la mort par asphyxie…»

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à s'affronter du regard. Sam comprit alors qu'il serait prêt à mettre à l'œuvre sa menace. Elle se devait de gagner du temps, si elle voulait avoir une chance de bientôt se blottir dans les bras de son mari.

S: «Désolée. Vous savez sûrement ce qui est mieux pour elle.» dit elle alors sans montrer à quel point ces paroles lui écorchaient la bouche.

Tur: «Les esprits t'ont amenée ici pour t'apprendre à être une femme. Viens à l'intérieur avant qu'on te voie.»

Samantha n'eut alors d'autres choix que d'obéir.

Elle fut rapidement mise à contribution par les autres femmes de Turghan. Elle fut mise à la préparation du repas. Sam ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Quand elle leva les yeux de son travail, elle revit la jeune Nya porter un panier de laine à tisser. Mais alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant deux femmes, elle lâcha le panier. A la voir, on aurait pu croire que toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient. Sam comprit bien vite la raison du malaise: son mariage prochain. Comment pouvait on agir ainsi avec son propre enfant pour avoir du pouvoir? Elle était heureuse que sur terre ce genre de pratiques n'existent plus.

Toutes les femmes se tournèrent vers Nya, puis l'entourèrent avant de la conduire sous la tente. Sam y vit une occasion en or de pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle était seule, personne pour la dénoncer ou pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle cacha le couteau qu'elle utilisait précédemment pour couper les légumes sous un pan de sa robe.

Puis, voyant qu'elle avait le champ libre, elle passa la barrière de voiles qui cachait les activités des femmes et ces dernières aux hommes. Elle parvint à prendre un cheval et à quitter le village. Mais ce que Sam ne savait pas était que les abords du village étaient surveillés par des hommes de Turghan.

Quand ils virent Sam essayer de s'enfuir, l'un des hommes siffla et le cheval se stoppa faisant chuter Sam. Les hommes alors se ruèrent sur la jeune femme et la ramenèrent de force auprès de Turghan.

Homme: «Tu appartiens à Turghan.» lui dit l'un des hommes.

S: «Ne me touchez pas. Lâchez-moi. Laissez moi partir!» dit elle en se débattant, mais c'était peine perdue.

Les deux hommes la maintenaient étroitement.

Ils durent la traîner jusqu'à la tente de Turghan. Ce dernier affichait un visage mécontente, n'appréciant vraiment se vent de révolte que soufflait Sam. Les deux hommes fouillèrent Sam et trouvèrent le couteau, puis ils la forcèrent à s'agenouiller devant le chef de leur tribut. Puis l'un des hommes donna le couteau à Turghan.

Tur: «Comment es-tu parvenue à survivre dans ton monde? Quelle sorte de femme es-tu ? Tu ne respectes rien ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi ?» dit il sur un ton méprisant. «Tu étais sous leur responsabilité.» dit il en désignant ses femmes. «A cause de toi elles vont être punies par le fouet.» dit il.

Au même moment, sa première épouse se tourna et se saisit elle même du fouet pour le donner à son époux, puis elle s'agenouilla, présentant son dos à Turghan, soumise, prête à recevoir la punition. Turghan utilisa le couteau qui avait été pris à Sam pour déchirer le vêtement de la femme dans le dos, et alors qu'il allait porter le premier coup avec violence, Sam l'arrêta.

S: «NON!» dit elle alors en se relevant. «C'est ma faute. Si battre une femme vous fait vous sentir viril, frappez-moi.» dit elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Turghan.

Ce dernier stoppa net son mouvement aux paroles de la jeune et la regarda avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Sam ne chercha pas à savoir ce que pouvait bien signifier cette lueur, la chair de poule lui parcourant déjà l'échine.

Tur: «J'aime que mes chevaux soient fougueux, pas mes femmes.» dit il avant d'ôter violemment sa coiffe à Sam et de la saison par les cheveux. Puis il l'embrassa sauvagement, ne laissant à Sam aucun moyen de protester ni de se défaire des lèvres du chef. «Tu m'appartiens. Tu apprendras ta place et à obéir ou tu subiras bien plus qu'une correction.»

Mais pourtant le regard de Turghan sur Sam montrait à la jeune femme qu'il appréciait qu'elle lui tienne tête, cette force qui émanait de Sam semblait le fasciner.

Sam repartit avec l'épouse du chef vers les autres femmes. On lui donna d'autres vêtements, plus appropriés aux travaux domestiques. Alors qu'elle s'affairait de nouveau à la préparation du repas, Nya vint vers elle.

N: « J'ai appris ce que vous avez fait pour ma mère. Je vous suis reconnaissante.» dit elle avec une voix sincère.

S: «Ce n'est rien.» dit Sam.

N: «Nous avons toutes peur.» avoua l'adolescente. «Si vous n'obéissez pas, mon père vous tuera.»

S: «Je sais.» concéda Sam.

N: «Mon père est un homme bon.» dit elle alors à la plus grande surprise de Sam. «Il ne maltraite une femme que si elle a fait quelque chose.»

S: «Je vois.» dit Sam surprise que Nya prenne à ce point la défense de son père. «Mais rien ne peut justifier qu'on batte une femme! Jamais!» dit elle véhémente, alors que les souvenirs de sa vie avec Jonas Hansen et des coups qu'elle avait reçu lui revenaient en mémoire. Jack lui avait assez répété ces mots pour qu'ils se soient imprimés dans son cerveau.

N: «C'est un puissant seigneur. Nos femmes et enfants sont toujours protégés, ont toujours à manger.» argumenta Nya.

S: «Comment pouvez-vous le défendre ? Il vous marie à un parfait inconnu.» s'insurgea Sam.

N: «Je n'ai pas le choix.» lui dit elle résignée mais à la fois peinée par sa propre constatation. «Je ne suis pas libre de choisir.»

S: «Et vous ne le serez jamais jusqu'à ce qu'une de vous dise non et se révolte.» la coupa Sam, ne voulant pas entendre d'autres louanges sur Turghan ou encore d'autres concepts sur l'infériorité des femmes.

N: «Je veux bien essayer, mais vous voulez bien m'aider?» demanda t-elle alors.

Sam lui tendit la main en lui souriant lui montrant ainsi son accord pour l'aider dans sa bataille contre les coutumes de son peuple. Nya semblait néanmoins avoir peur de ce qui allait se passer, pourtant elle semblait en même temps déterminer à changer les choses pour elle mais aussi pour toutes les femmes de son peuple.

A quelques pas de là, le reste de Sg-1 et le chef des Shavadaïs examinaient la situation.

T: «Les traces mènent directement à ce village.» dit le jaffa en pointant du doigt le village qu'ils avaient face à eux.

J: «Qui est maître des lieux ?» s'informa Jack.

Chef: «Un ennemi. Un homme qui tue par plaisir.» leur dit il. «Ca ne me dit rien de bon.»

J: «Dans ce cas nous irons la délivrer dès cette nuit.»

Chef: « Votre attaque déclenchera une guerre et Turghan est allié à 22 clans. Et quand il combat, il ne fait pas de prisonniers.»

D: « Ils vous tueraient tous ?» demanda t-il comprenant de lui même les sous entendus du chef.

Chef: «Oui.Si vous attendez jusqu'à demain matin, j'irai lui demander un échange. Il ne peut pas refuser.»

T: «Mais qu'arrivera-t-il au Dr. Carter ce soir si nous attendons ?»

Chef: «Turghan fera l'honneur de sa couche à la nouvelle arrivante.»

J: «C'est hors de question !» s'insurgea Jack. «Et puis de toute façon, il n'y aura pas de souci de ce côté là avec ma Sammy.»

Le chef se tourna vers Daniel, ne comprenant pas les dires de Jack.

D: «Chez nous une femme a toujours la possibilité de dire non.» expliqua alors l'archéologue.

Chef: «Celle qui se refuse à Turghan périt.»

A ces paroles, Jack se leva, ne se souciant plus d'être vu ou non par les hommes du village.

J: «Alors on y va maintenant.» dit il alors qu'il partait vers le village suivi de ses coéquipiers et du chef.

Des bruits émis par les hommes alertèrent les femmes de l'arrivée des amis de Sam. Cette dernière fut comme les autres femmes et écarta un peu l'un des pans qui les cachaient à la vue des hommes. Quand elle vit son mari, elle sourit. Enfin, il état là et il allait la sortir de là. Mais pour Nya, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Il fallait qu'elle profite de leur présence, pour faire une diversion qui permettrait à Nya de s'enfuir retrouver Abu et ainsi essayer de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, et non comme son père avait décidé qu'elle la vivrait. C'était sur ce point là qu'elle comprenait Nya. Son père avait voulu dirigé sa vie et sa carrière soit disant pour son bien, sans essayer de comprendre les motivations de sa fille à rester dans l'Air Force alors qu'elle avait toutes les compétences requises pour entrer à la NASA. Sam espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'un jour son père pourrait comprendre ses choix, mais elle ne nourrissait pas de grands espoirs à ce sujet. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à penser à ses problèmes avec son père. Il lui fallait aider Nya et rapidement.

Elle profita que les femmes étaient toutes occupées à regarder les étrangers pour prendre un bout de bois qui commençait à brûler pour le rapprocher d'un peu de tissu. Ce dernier prit rapidement feu faisant paniquer les femmes. Sam dit alors à Nya de s'enfuir bien vite seule. Sam ne devait pas partir, ainsi elle pouvait essayer de couvrir la fuite de l'adolescente.

Sous la tente, Turghan toisait son ennemi, et le prenait de haut. Il montrait ainsi son importance par rapport au chef Shavadaï.

Tur: «Elle m'a coûté un sac de trois cent poids d'or.» dit il alors aux quatre hommes qui lui faisaient face.

D: «Ca fait beaucoup?» demanda Daniel au chef Shavadaï.

Chef: «C'est assez pour acheter vingt femmes.» lui répondit il.

J: «Combien êtes vous prêt à payer pour la ravoir ?» dit alors Jack pour rappeler au chef sa promesse de tout faire pour lui rendre son épouse intacte.

Chef: «Nous t'offrons 300 poids d'or et cinquante de plus pour le dédommagement.»

Tur: «Elle a mauvais caractère… mais elle est d'une rare beauté…»

Daniel jeta un regard rapide vers Jack. Il devait se douter que le colonel devait faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui même pour ne pas tuer Turghan pour les propos qu'il tenait à propos de Sam.

Tur: «Un lot rare… une vraie splendeur!» dit il, continuant ainsi de titiller les hommes face à lui.

D: «Quatre-cent.» murmura alors Daniel au chef.

Chef: «Quatre-cent.» proposa t-il.

Tur: «J'en ferai peut-être même ma femme. Je pourrais lui faire un enfant.» dit il toujours aussi arrogant.

Jack vit rouge. Là il était grand temps d'arrêter cette mascarade. Il comptait bien reprendre son épouse et quitter cette planète de fous rapidement, la mettant ainsi hors de porter de ce porc.

J:«Bon là ça suffit. Cinq-cent.» proposa Jack.

Le chef Shavadaï le regarda comme si Jack avait perdu la tête.

J: «Ne vous en faites pas! On remboursera!»

Tur: «Pourquoi celle-ci ?» interrogea Turghan. «J'en ai des plus jeunes capables d'enfanter de nombreux fils, assez pour former une tribu.»

D: «C'est une femme de pouvoir pour notre peuple. Pas seulement une guerrière, mais un chaman. Les esprits de notre pays lui disent quand planter, quand l'eau va manquer…»

Jack écoutait Daniel parler, se demandant jusqu'où l'archéologue allait aller pour Sam.

Tur: «Est ce que tu me prends pour un idiot?» demanda t-il méchamment à Daniel.

Chef: « Il dit la vérité. Au pays d'Ogada, les femmes sont comme les nôtres étaient, il y a longtemps… avant la loi…»

D: «Et ce n'est pas tout. Carter est notre chef. Les nôtres ont besoin d'elle.» dit Daniel.

Jack était de plus en plus impressionné par les mensonges du petit scarabée. D'accord sa femme était quelqu'un d'important, mais le chef de l'équipe c'était encore lui aux dernières nouvelles. Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de considération.

Tur: «Sortez.» dit il alors Turghan sur un ton méprisant. «Vous n'avez rien qui m'intéresse.»

J: «Ah oui?» demanda Jack en sortant son neuf millimètre pour ensuite tirer sur une lampe qui se brisa.

L'épouse de Turghan s'était réfugiée derrière son époux, alors que ce dernier dégainait son épée. Il s'approcha de Jack et regarda l'arme que le militaire lui proposait.

J: «Alors?»

Tur: «Marché conclu.» dit alors Turghan.

Jack lui donna alors son arme et ils le suivirent hors de la tente. Il le conduisit jusqu'à Sam.

S: «Et ben vous en avez mis du temps? Vous avez pris le thé ou quoi?» demanda t-elle alors.

J: «Content de voir que tu n'as rien perdu de ta bonne humeur chérie.» dit il en se rapprochant d'elle. «Tu vas bien?»

S: «Oui ne t'en fais pas.» dit elle alors que Jack passait une main sur la joue encore un peu rouge de Sam. «Ce n'est rien chéri, il aurait pu me faire bien pire.»

J: «Oui… c'est bien ce qui me faisait peur…»

Turghan commença alors à tirer en l'air sous le regard de ses hommes. Puis il cria, et tous ses hommes applaudirent l'acquisition de leur chef. Alors que SG-1 et le chef Shavaddaï montaient à cheval, Jack prit la parole.

J: «Bon, il ne lui reste plus que cinq cartouches. Fichons le camp.»

Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que Turghan ne les retrouverait pas, ils s'arrêtèrent et allumèrent un feu. Jack rendit ses vêtement à Sam.

J: «Tu ferais mieux de te changer.»

S: «Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.»

J: «Un coup de main?»

S: «En d'autres circonstances je n'aurais pas dit non, mais là…»

J: «D'accord, je vais m'asseoir avec les autres et j'attends que tu nous rejoignes.» dit il alors.

S: «J'ai toujours su que mon mari était un homme intelligent.» dit elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle partit se cacher derrière des buissons pour se changer, retrouvant avec plaisir son treillis.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam revint vers eux, elle décida de s'asseoir auprès de son mari.

S: « Quel soulagement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de vous voir.»

J:«Ah si! Une fois.» dit alors son mari.

S: «Développe s'il te plaît.»

J: «Tu te souviens sur P3X-595, quand tu avais bu cet alcool et que tu avais commencé à enlever ton ha…»

S: «C'est bon Jack! Tais toi! Je vais essayer d'oublier que tu as remis cette horrible histoire sur le tapis!» puis Sam se tourna vers le chef. «Mughal, je veux vous remercier pour votre aide.» lui dit elle en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

Chef: «Nous partirons aux premières lueurs.» dit il alors.

S: «Je n'en veux pas à Abu, ni à vous, pour ce qu'il a fait.»

Chef: «Il a succombé à la folie comme moi quand j'étais jeune.»

D: «C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour.» dit il alors à Sam qui regardait le chef des Shavaddaï en essayant de décrypter ce qu'il raconter.

S: «Ah, je vois.» dit elle en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Jack. I

ls restèrent tous silencieux, se laissant envahir par leurs pensées intimes. Mughal repensait alors à son passé, et à sa femme qu'il espérait retrouvé bientôt. Quant à Teal'c, lui aussi semblait plongé dans ses pensées mais personne en parvenait à dire ce qui pouvait bien lui passer pas la tête. Daniel focalisait à nouveau ses pensées sur Sha're… il espérait toujours la récupérer et reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé. Le couple O'Neill profitait de ce petit moment de tranquillité pour un léger câlin: Sam s'était blottie dans les bras de Jack et laissait toute tension s'évacuer doucement alors qu'elle entendait les battements du cœur de Jack. Ce dernier remerciait silencieusement le ciel de lui avoir rendu sa femme en entière. Depuis le début du projet il avait déjà failli la perdre trop de foi. Il espérait qu'ils continueraient à tromper la mort encore un bon bout de temps. Finalement, ils se couchèrent tous, se préparant à une autre journée de chemin pour retourner au camp de Mughal.

Au petit matin, tout le monde dormait du sommeil du juste, sauf Teal'c qui avait hérité du dernier tour de garde. Il laissait son regard se balader sur le paysage environnant. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue du couple O'Neill tendrement enlacé. Mais cette tranquillité matinale fut troublée par le bruit des sabots d'un cheval, puis du hennissement de ce dernier.

Tout le monde se réveilla alors se demandant qui pouvait bien arriver. Ils avaient tous les armes à la main, prêts à répondre à la moindre attaque. Mais ils baissèrent rapidement leurs armes quand ils virent que l'intrus était Abu.

A: «Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !» dit il alors en prenant un air paniqué.

S:« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Nya ?»

A: «Elle venue me retrouver près de l'arbre comme prévu. Mais nous n'avions pas fait dix mètres que son père l'a fait enlever.Il faut absolument que nous la libérions, sinon elle sera lapidée à mort… Maudissez-moi pour ma folie. J'aurais mieux fait de la laisser épouser Chimakka.»

Chef: «Je n'enverrai pas la dernière des vermines au camp de Chimakka.» dit il alors.

J: «J'aurais besoin d'un petit éclaircissement là. Turghan va ordonner lui même que l'on tue sa fille à coups de pierres?»

A: «Oui, parce qu'elle a enfreint la loi du village.»

Chef: «Turghan est tenu de faire respecter la loi… encore plus si elle s'applique à l'un des siens. Ainsi il montre ce qui va arriver à toutes celles qui voudront lui désobéir. Il doit régner par l'exemple s'il veut maintenir l'ordre.»

S: «Il faut y retourner immédiatement.» dit alors Sam, se sentant responsable de ce qui arrivait à la pauvre Nya.

J: «Négatif.»

S: «Jack je t'en prie! Elle n'a pas plus de 16 ou 17 ans.»

J: «Si on essaye de la tirer de là, on risque de déclencher une guerre.» dit Jack pour essayer de se faire comprendre de sa femme.

S: «Depuis quand vous fermez les yeux quand ça vous arrange Colonel ?» dit Sam d'un ton froid.

Le vouvoiement et l'annonce de son grade commença à mettre en colère Jack.

J: « Tout doux, Capitaine.» dit Jack d'un ton menaçant, rappelant ainsi à Sam qu'il était son supérieur, et que leur mariage ne changeait rien à cet état de fait.

Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui arrêta Sam pour autant. Bien au contraire, elle avait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser démonter quoi que Jack puisse dire.

S: « De Opresso Liber… "Libérer de l'oppression"..La devise des Forces spéciales.» lui asséna t-elle alors.

J: «Je sais ce que ça veut dire, mais ça c'est dans notre monde. Ici c'est le leur.»

D: «Avons-nous le droit de contrarier leurs coutumes ou de réinterpréter leurs lois ?»

S: «Oui. Vous ne saisissez peut-être pas, mais on va tuer cette gamine simplement parce qu'elle a voulu suivre l'homme qu'elle aime… j'aurais pris ce risque pour toi Jack.» dit elle alors en plantant son regard dans celui de son mari.

Ce dernier se tue un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment contrer ce dernier argument.

A: «Je vous en prie, servez-vous de vos armes et sauvez Nya.»

Chef: «Le Colonel a raison. Ça signifierait la guerre, Abu que l'on s'expose aux représailles. Mon fils… tu dois choisir entre une femme et ton peuple.» dit alors le père, mais dire ça à Abu lui déchirait le cœur.

A: «Je ne peux pas.» dit il alors en tombant dans l'étreinte paternelle.

S: « Moi non plus. Je l'ai poussée à désobéir à son père. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner.

T: «Même si c'est une vie contre des milliers?» demanda alors Teal'c, essayant de faire comprendre les enjeux à Sam.

D: «Attendez. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Et les anciennes lois, Mughal ? N'y a-t-il rien qu'on puisse…»

A: « Oui.» intervint alors Abu. «Si on le contre par la loi, Turghan n'osera pas nous déclarer la guerre.» dit il alors en reprenant espoir. «Je vous en prie, Père, réfléchissez. Il doit y avoir une loi.» dit alors Abu.

Mughal réfléchit pendant un instant. Essayant de se rappeler toutes les lois… puis son regard s'alluma, il avait peut être une solution.

Chef: «Il y en a une.»

Alors Mughal expliqua le contenu de la loi et tous repartirent en toute hâte pour le village de Turghan, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Dans le village de Turghan, tous les hommes, des pierres en main, encerclait la pauvre Nya. Cette dernière, alors à genoux, espérait encore un miracle ou que son père change d'avis. A ce moment là, Turghan vint vers sa fille.

N: «Père!» appela t-elle alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Turghan se retourna et se retrouva plonger dans le regard empli de larmes de sa fille.

N: «Pardonnez moi.» dit elle alors.

Turghan se rapprocha de sa fille, se mit à sa hauteur et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Tur: «Je te pardonne.»

Il planta une dernière fois son regard dans celui de sa fille puis lui tourna le dos à nouveau. Il vit alors, derrière les hommes sa première épouse, la mère de Nya. La pauvre femme était en larme dans les bras d'une autre femme. Turghan essayait de se dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que le sacrifice de sa fille était nécessaire. Mais pourtant, il n'en avait pas envie. Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait apparaître, il aimait sa fille… son premier enfant… elle ne lui avait apporté que bonheur et joie de vivre depuis sa naissance… Nya avait toujours été la seule qui comptait vraiment parmi toutes les femmes qui étaient dans sa vie… Il revoyait encore Nya toute petite, attendre son retour d'une guerre et le féliciter pour sa victoire… mais il n'avait pas le choix… il devait la faire lapider… Il planta son regard dans ceux de ses guerriers qui étaient prêts et qui n'attendaient qu'un mot de lui pour lapider la jeune femme.

Tur: «Lapidez-la !» Alors que les pierres allaient voler, une voix retentit.

: «Arrêtez!»

Tous les hommes lâchèrent leurs pierres et se saisirent de leurs armes, c'est alors qu'ils virent Muhgal apparaître suivi de tout SG-1.

Tur: «Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ici, Shavadaï.» dit il alors.

A: «Un autre chef peut proposer un duel dont l'enjeu est le sort du condamné.»

Tur: «Cette loi n'existe pas.» dit il alors.

Chef: « Si. Dans le chant d'Arkhan-Tyr. L'esprit rendra forte la main du juste.» dit il pour appuyer ses dires.

Tur: «Je refuse de combattre un vieillard.»

Chef: «Tu n'as pas le choix.»

Tur: «Tu m'insultes en sous-entendant que je m'abaisserais à te massacrer. Tu perdras, et ma fille mourra quand même.Donc, à moins qu'un autre chef qui veuille me provoquer…»

Sam vit là l'occasion de se racheter auprès de Nya et de rabaisser le caquet de ce crétin. Elle s'avança alors avant que Jack ne put faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir. Mais il se doutait bien vu le tournant que prenait la conversation de ce qu'il allait se passer.

S: «Je relève le défi.» dit elle alors en plantant son regard azur dans celui de Turghan.

Les autres femmes regardaient Sam avec étonnement: comment une femme osait elle se soulever contre Turghan? Comment osait elle le défier ouvertement la tête haute?

Tur: «Toi? Tu ose? Tu ose prétendre au combat?»

S: «Accepter! c'est l'occasion rêvée de me clouer le bec une fois pour toute.» dit alors sûre d'elle.

J: «Si moi je ne parviens pas à lui clouer le bec, c'est pas lui qui va y arriver.» dit il tout bas, mais Sam entendit les paroles de son mari et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Turghan regarda Sam, il devait avouer qu'il commençait à respecter la jeune femme face à lui, mais il ne pouvait le montrer à ces hommes.

Tur: «Je m'en remettrai à la sagesse des esprits. Je m'engage à me plier à leur volonté et que le meilleur remporte ce duel.»

Alors Sam commença à enlever le matériel qu'elle avait un peu partout sur elle, et le confiait à son mari. Jack essayait de ne pas montrer à Sam qu'il avait peur, mais il se rappelait sans cesse qu'il devait lui faire confiance, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était lui qui agissait en se fichant royalement des conséquences, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sam.

J: «Bon, quand tu crois que tu es au pieds du mur, il te faut agir vite et trouver rapidement son point faible. Et puis n'oublie pas, plus ils sont costauds, etc… etc…»

S: «Ca vient de moi, ou j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu crois que je ne peux pas gagner.» J

: «Ca vient de toi ma chérie. Je suis sûre que tu as toutes tes chances! De toute façon tu as reçu l'entraînement au corps à corps de base, arts martiaux...»

S: «Evidemment, niveau trois avancé.»

J: «Alors tu te débrouilleras très bien.»

Sam commença à avancer, puis finalement sauta au cou de Jack et lui donna un baiser plein de fougue et d'amour auquel le colonel se fit une joie de répondre. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, et Jack laissa Sam partir vers Turghan. Muhgal se rapprocha de Jack et ce dernier lui posa une question qui le turlupinait depuis quelques minutes.

J: «Juste par curiosité, comment les esprits déterminent-ils le vainqueur ?»

Chef: «C'est un combat à mort.»

Jack se retourna alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient tel des soucoupes. Il vit Turghan sortir une lame bien tranchane.

J: «A mort ?»

Le chef faisait apparemment tout pour ne pas croiser le regard inquiet de Jack.

J: «Hé, personne n'a parlé de…» Jack ne put finir sa phrase, des hommes de Turghan l'entourèrent et l'un d'eux lui mit un couteau sous la gorge.

Le même traitement fut donné à Teal'c et Daniel, pour s'assurer que ces derniers n'iraient pas apporter leur aide à Sam.

J: «… couteau…» finit Jack alors qu'il regardait Sam.

Cette dernière sortit son couteau également. Et le combat commença. Turghan portait ses coups les uns après les autres ne laissant pas à Sam le temps nécessaire pour riposter.

Jack commençait vraiment à avoir un mauvais pressentiment sur l'issu de ce combat. Doucement, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, il serra plus étroitement son P-90, un doigt sur la détente, prêt à intervenir si ça tournait mal pour récupérer Sam et mettre les voiles rapidement de cette planète de fous!

Le combat se poursuivit de plus belle. Mais Sam semblait prendre l'avantage sur Turghan minute après minute. Après quelques coups bien placés, elle parvit à désarmer son adversaire, à la faire choir au sol, et lui mit son couteau sous la gorge, ne permettant ainsi à Turghan de bouger.

N: «Ne le tuez pas!» intervint Nya.

S: « Je ne veux pas le tuer.»

N: «Vous avez gagné. Je suis libre d'aller avec Abu.»

S: «Je le sais Nya, mais je veux l'entendre de la bouche de ton père.» dit elle sans quitter son assaillant des yeux.

Tur: «Qu'elle épouse qui elle veut.» dit il alors distinctement.

S: «Et il n'y aura pas de représailles?»

Tur: «J'ai perdu, donc d'après nos lois je dois m'incliner.»

S: «Et moi?» demanda Sam, mais il semblait que pour Turghan s'en était déjà pas mal, il ne comptait pas ajouter autre chose.«Et moi?» redemanda Sam en s'énervant et en collant encore plus prêt sa lame sur le coup de Turghan.

Tur: «Vous m'avez vaincu, vous êtes libre de rentrer chez vous.» dit il alors.

Sam consentit alors à libérer Turghan de sa prise, elle se releva et lança un regard vainqueur à son mari.

Jack le lui rendit et repoussa doucement l'homme qui le menaçait d'un couteau depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Alors Sg-1, le chef, Abu et Nya partirent pour le village des Shavaddaï.

Les adieux pour Nya furent durs, elle ne voulait pas quitter sa mère, mais elle savait qu'à présent, elle ne pouvait plus rester. Elle prit alors la main qu'Abu lui tendait et ils partirent ensemble vers leur nouvelle vie.

Une fois arrivés au village…

Chef: «Vous ne restez pas pour le mariage ?»

J: «Oh un mariage de six jours de fête! C'est trop long: Nous devons rentrer dans notre pays.»

A: «Nous ne vous oublierons pas.» dit Abu alors qu'il tenait Nya tout contre lui.

D: «Nous n'ont plus. Nous vous souhaitons un beau mariage, une vie de bonheur et beaucoup de beaux garçons…» le sourire de Daniel s'effaça quand Sam lui mit un bon coup dans les côtes. «… et… et de filles…» dit il alors que Sam arborait un grand sourire.

Ils saluèrent une dernière fois les Shavaddaï et prirent la route vers la porte des étoiles.

Chef: «Que toutes les femmes enlèvent leur voile. Désormais toutes les femmes de mon peuple sont libres!» dit il acclamé par tous les siens sous le regard bienveillant de tout SG-1.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la porte des étoiles, Sg-1 parlait tranquillement.

J: «Capitaine, il va falloir que nous rajoutions deux ou trois points aux interdits lors des missions.»

S: «Je t'écoute.»

J: «On ne joue plus à la défenderesse des droits de la femme quel que soit le monde, on ne provoque pas des guerriers sans cœur en duel, et surtout tu arrête de me contredire en me prenant par les sentiments!J'ai l'air de quoi moi après?»

S: «Je te promets… que je vais essayer!» dit elle avec un grand sourire. Puis elle se tourna vers ses deux autres camarades. « Vous croyez que cet anesthésique sera un médicament miracle ?»

D: «Si ça l'est, on en attribuera la découverte à quelqu'un d'autre. On ne pourra jamais révéler l'origine.»

S: «Bon, ben on n'aura pas le prix Nobel.»

J: « Bon sang. Je vais être obligé d'annuler mon interview chez Oprah.» dit alors Jack sur un ton fataliste.

T: «C'est quoi un Oprah ?» demanda Teal'c.

**Fin… ou plutôt à suivre dans le prochain épisode revisiter par moi même !**

A partir du prochain épisode je vais pouvoir commencer à prendre plus de liberté avec la série !

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
